Rayo de sol
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Recopilación de extras de "Luz de luna".
1. Chapter 1

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, creo que saben lo que significa :c**

* * *

**Ambientado antes de: **_**Harry Potter y el niño-que-brillaba.**_

* * *

_**Rayo de sol**_

**1986**

A veces, sucede que las personas _olvidamos_ cosas importantes. Cosas que nos marcarían, de otro modo. Cosas que podrían haberse convertido en señales, facilitando o alargado nuestro proceso de crecimiento.

Había sido hace tiempo, en una época complicada de su vida. A pesar de que Draco almacenaba recuerdos de ese último año, igual que tesoros que necesitaban ser resguardados, existía uno al que no logró darle la importancia que se merecía.

Tal vez, habría sido más sencillo si lo hacía. Por otro lado, no habría sido _tan_ divertido.

Draco tenía seis años, recién cumplidos. Era el seis de junio, para ser exactos. Los Parkinson, que se quedaron a pasar la noche en la Mansión, estaban por marcharse.

Aquel año, los Parkinson estuvieron _muchísimo_ tiempo en su casa, por diferentes motivos. A él le gustaba la compañía, así que no importaba. La Mansión era maravillosa, pero se sentía mejor si la compartía con Pansy. O Jacint.

—...vamos al Vivero este fin de semana —decía su tía Amelia, besándole el rostro. Le sujetaba las mejillas y lo hacía balancearse con ella, obligado a estar de puntillas para que no tuviese que agacharse demasiado; la pobre mujer tenía cara de estar permanentemente enferma, aunque su madre le aclaró que se encontraba en perfecto estado—, les compraré helados para llevar, pediremos a los elfos que hagan torres de helados, ¿te gustaría?

Draco asintió de inmediato. ¿A quién _no_ le gustaban las torres de helados?

—Despídete de Pansy, Draco —añadió su madre, desde la entrada. No tenía que decírselo, era una formalidad; en cuanto la señora Parkinson lo soltaba, Pansy se le lanzaba encima, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Temblaba un poco. Por aquella época, Pansy _siempre_ temblaba un poco.

Ambos hablaban menos de lo debido, para su edad, así que ella se contentaba con plantarle un suave beso en la mejilla, a manera de despedida, y Draco la estrechaba por un instante. El psicomago decía que se pasaría, como cualquier etapa. Hasta entonces, era mejor no forzarlos para evitar crearles más problemas al relacionarse con otras personas.

En cuanto Pansy se apartó, buscó la mano de su madre, a la que le hizo una pregunta en voz muy, muy baja. Draco miró alrededor, arrugando el entrecejo. Le faltaba _alguien_ de quien no se había despedido.

Se le escapó un grito agudo cuando sus pies abandonaron el suelo. Jacint lo alzó, lo hizo girar y se carcajeó de la forma en que pateaba el aire, retorciéndose y chillando cuando fingía que lo iba a soltar. Draco estaba seguro de que no lo iba a dejar caer, ¡pero no era razón para cargarlo así! ¡Que tenía seis _años_, no seis _meses_!

Jacint lo acomodó entre sus brazos, de manera que quedaban de frente. Él le fruncía el ceño. No producía un gran efecto intimidatorio, en su rostro aniñado y enrojecido por los gritos estrangulados.

—Dime algo —lo hizo dar pequeños saltos, Draco negaba. El hermano de Pansy tenía un problema serio con el concepto de "no forzar", creía que podía intentar un "avanzar lentamente" y los dos mejorarían más rápido.

_(Tenía razón, pero ninguno lo sabía todavía)_

Cuando insistió, apretó los labios un momento, pensativo.

—_Algo_ —soltó, bastante serio. Jacint negó, riendo.

—Eso no cuenta.

El Draco de seis años se encogía de hombros. Era su culpa por no ser específico; su padrino sí lo era, él lo ignoraba si no usaba palabras en voz alta, así que no le dejaba más opción que hablar.

Sabía que no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. Resopló.

—Eso no cuenta —imitó, en un tono particularmente chillón. Jacint le plantó un beso en la mejilla tan brusco que lo hizo quejarse.

—Eso _sí_. ¿Mañana también me hablarás? —Draco negó en cuanto lo regresó al suelo. Él emitió un sonido de falsa indignación e intentó atraparlo de nuevo, pero el niño ya corría lejos. Alcanzó a Narcissa, se escondió detrás de ella; sólo se asomó por el costado de su falda, cuando la señora Parkinson dijo que se iban.

—_0—_

Draco tenía que llevar a cabo una verdadera hazaña para ser capaz de subir a la cama enorme de su madre; no fue pensada para que los niños llegasen arriba. Primero, le decía a Lía que le pusiese un banquillo. Luego de estar de pie en este, colocaba los brazos sobre el colchón. Se impulsaba hacia arriba, pasaba una pierna por encima, se arrastraba un poco, con la elfina preparada para hacerlo levitar si llegaba a deslizarse hacia abajo por error.

Cuando estaba por completo sobre la cama, se movía sobre manos y rodillas hacia su madre, que había observado su ardua tarea con una ceja arqueada y media sonrisa, consciente de que no quería ser interrumpido. Le gustaba hacer _cosas de grandes, _como subirse a las camas gigantescas de la Mansión por sí solo (la ayuda élfica no contaba).

Narcissa cerró el libro que sostenía y lo devolvió a su mesa de noche, tan pronto como él se sentó a un lado, recargándose en la segunda almohada esponjosa y de blancura imposible.

—¿Qué pasa, dragón? —estiró el brazo en su dirección, dándole un instante para decidir si quería el contacto o no. A pesar de ser su madre, era extremadamente cuidadosa con él.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, permitiendo que colocase la mano encima. La dejó peinarlo un poco, aunque ya tuviese el cabello echado hacia atrás. Lo relajaba; pocos saben lo bien que hace a un niño con magia el tacto de un adulto que también la posea.

Carraspeó. Narcissa seguía jugando con su cabello, pero le prestó su absoluta atención. Sabía que lo hacía cuando iba a hablar, e intercambiaba tan pocas palabras con ella, que no se veía capaz de insistirle sobre el tema, que cuando lo hacía, su madre era toda oídos.

—Si no fuese a casarme con Pansy —mencionó, en voz baja—, ¿podría casarme con Jacint, madre?

Ella elevó un poco las cejas. Ya que Draco la miró fijamente, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Quién dice que te vas a casar con Pansy, dragón? —inquirió, con suavidad.

Draco se apuntó a sí mismo.

—Me necesita —recordó, más serio—. Yo la voy a ayudar con su magia y el Legado Parkinson.

Ella pareció vacilar. Era extraño verla así.

—Tal vez no sea _esa_ tu forma de ayudarla —argumentó, inclinándose más cerca—, y tal vez tampoco sea _tu persona._

Se demoró unos segundos en entender lo que había oído. Los ojos, abiertos de sobremanera, le brillaban al echarse hacia adelante también.

—¿La _viste_, madre? —murmuró, tan solemne como es capaz cualquier niño pequeño— ¿ya viste a la persona con...?

Narcissa le enseñó una sonrisa tierna, llevándose el índice a los labios. Negó. Draco la imitó, sin pensarlo.

—No es Pansy —confesó, muy bajo. No era el tipo de temas que se debían discutir con alguien de seis años; la ancestral magia de la Mansión no estaba hecha para tales fines.

Draco se aproximó incluso más.

—¿Es Jacint?

Tras un instante, su madre negaba. Dejó escapar un débil "oh", un poco decepcionado.

No conocía a nadie mejor que Pansy o Jacint. No quería casarse con alguien _malo_, aburrido o que no lo quisiese ayudar a vigilar si el kelpie de la laguna estaba por mostrarse al fin. Draco era un niño con sus prioridades claras.

—Pero es mejor —puntualizó ella, besándole la frente. El contacto prevaleció unos segundos más de lo necesario—, _será_ mejor, dragón. Tu propio rayo de sol.

—¿En serio?

Narcissa asintió, complacida por el entusiasmo que le iluminaba el rostro a su hijo.

Amaba la canción que le repetía en su cumpleaños; era su favorita en todo el mundo. Saber que podía tener su propio _rayo de sol_, como el niño de la luna, lo alegraba.

Sólo esperaba que _su persona _quisiera ayudarlo con el kelpie de la laguna, porque estaba convencido de que lograría descubrirlo pronto. No importaba que Snape le dijese que era imposible que hubiese uno allí. _¿Qué sabía su padrino?_

Draco se volvió a recostar, pegado a un costado de su madre, y la escuchó leerle en voz alta.

Lamentablemente, Draco no recordaría ese día hasta después de haber alcanzado la edad adulta, momento en que iría con su madre y le preguntaría si supo, desde un principio, lo que él _sabía_ que ella _sabía_.

* * *

**Amo mucho escribir desde la perspectiva de niños, ¿lo han notado? Es que me llena de amor, djdkkd. La imagen de Dracobebé batallando por subirse a la enorme cama me derrite, bai.**

**En fin, como dice arriba, ¡esta es una recopilación de extras de **_**Luz de luna! **_**De momento, tengo sólo tres escritos, dos pertenecientes a la infancia de Draco, antes de Harry, y uno poco después de que ya son amigos.**

**Les explicaré cómo funciona esto: la recopilación sólo estará disponible para FF y wtt. **_**Pueden **_**pedir un extra, que intentaré escribir en ratos libres y subir para que no se haga tan tedioso esperar que me siente a revisar el capítulo de más de diez mil palabras ¿?**

**Sin embargo, hay condiciones. Para evitar spoilers, los extra sólo los pueden pedir al nivel de la trama en que va la historia principal o lo que ya sucedió; en otras palabras, si quieren ver su vida de adultos, van a tener que esperar bastante. Además, me abstendré de escribir los que puedan contener spoilers para el futuro. Este, por ejemplo, tiene un montón de detalles que no verán ahora, y en unos cincuenta capítulos, al releerlo, será como "oh" ¿?¿? pero nada demasiado obvio, djdkjd.**

**Como soy un ser humano que duerme tres horas seguidas máximo y lamentablemente aún no manejo el difícil arte de escribir todo el día, sin comer ¿? no les prometo que hayan mil actualizaciones cada semana unu pero haré lo que pueda por poner muchas cosas bonitas aquí.**

**Esta idea se la debemos a **_**Bennigerdreams, **_**que me dio un concepto que me gustó, porque hay taaaanto de la infancia de Draco y Pansy, antes de Harry, que sé y no pude mostrar. Además, cumplo con dejarles ver un poco de ese encaprichamiento infantil de Draco con Jacint, y que tiene motivos, claro.**

**Les haría bien recordar lo que Dracobebé habla con Cissy ;)**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

**Ambientado antes de: **_**Harry Potter y el niño-que-brillaba.**_

* * *

_**Cuenta-cuentos**_

**1986**

_Otro recuerdo perdido_.

Draco todavía tenía seis años y estaba más concentrado en intentar quitarle a Jacint su gorro de Durmstrang, que en lo que este le decía, esquivando sus pequeñas manos, mientras llevaba a cabo la agotadora tarea de evitar que un niño curioso se cayese de la orilla de la cama en que se encontraban sentados. Ya se había caído una vez esa noche.

Pansy dormía, tendida sobre los almohadones de Draco. Aunque las puntas de su cabello se enroscaban cada poco tiempo, se cubría con una de las cobijas más gruesas y lucía tan tranquila como nunca habría estado sola. Podía _sentirlos_ ahí, incluso con los ojos cerrados e inconsciente; claro que ninguno de los dos lo sabía entonces.

—¿Vas a dejar que termine de leerte? —Jacint le sujetó ambos brazos con una mano y agitó el libro de cuentos mágicos que tenía en la otra. Draco se retorció, en vano—. Draco, por Merlín...

—Es que me aburre —protestó, pucheros incluidos. Él suspiró y dejó el libro a un lado. Cuando se agachó, le dio la oportunidad perfecta de quitarle el gorro.

Draco le mostró una sonrisa enorme al colocárselo. Jacint negó, ahogando la risa.

Debió ser en _ese_ momento cuando se le ocurrió.

—¿Sabes por qué te aburren estos cuentos? —dio un vistazo hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que su hermana aún estaba tranquila. Luego se inclinó más cerca, con un aire confidente que Draco pretendió replicar, sin éxito—. Te los leyeron mil veces y ya te los sabes de memoria, Draco, por eso te aburres.

Él asintió. Tenía razón. Podía recitar algunos, si se lo proponía.

—¿Y sabes cómo se arregla eso? —negó. Jacint le sujetó la cabeza, deslizando los dedos bajo la piel del gorro, para moverle el cabello, sin quitárselo. El niño ahogó un quejido—. Usando esta cabecita llena de ideas para hacer tus propios cuentos.

—¿Qué? —Draco arrugó el entrecejo, alzando los brazos para sostenerle las muñecas y que se detuviese. Jacint asintió, solemne.

—Inventa un cuento, seguro consigues algo que te guste más que esos viejos y feos —le dirigió una falsa mirada despectiva al libro de cuentos—. Intenta.

Si Draco no hubiese estado tan intrigado por la idea, o se hubiese detenido a considerarlo mejor, puede que se hubiese percatado de que era un intento de Jacint por hacerlo _hablar_ más. También puede que no lo hubiese notado de cualquier modo, quién sabe; a uno se le escapaban cientos de detalles a los seis años.

—¿Cómo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras, como más te guste. Eso es lo mejor de que seas tú el que se invente el cuento. ¡Es como gobernar tu mundo!

Al pequeño Draco le gustaba lo que comprendía del término "gobernar" (básicamente, _mandar mucho, mandar seguido, _según él).

—¿Y cómo empiezo?

Jacint emitió un breve "hm". Le sacó el gorro, despacio, y lo hizo girar en sus manos, en el espacio entre ambos.

—¿Cuál es la historia de este gorro?

Draco parpadeó, aturdido.

—Es de _Dustrang_...

—Sí —él rodó los ojos, divertido—, ¿pero qué más? ¿Qué hace? ¿Cómo lo conseguí? ¿Se lo robé a alguien? —hizo una dramática expresión de sorpresa, sacándole una carcajada a Draco.

—Tú no robas.

—¿Entonces qué hice? ¿Me lo gané en un duelo?

El niño vaciló. Las ideas se formaban en su mente, borrosas, distantes. Tenía la impresión de que, para convertirlas en palabras, primero debían superar ese frío instalado en su estómago de forma permanente.

Jacint le colocó el gorro otra vez, con cuidado, acomodándole el cabello a los lados. Ayudaba a su hermanita a peinarse, así que era de esperarse que tuviese paciencia para esos temas.

—¿Y bien? —insistió, en tono más suave—. Estoy esperando mi cuento.

Pensó en decirle que él iba a Durmstrang, incluso si estaba tomándose un año de "descanso". Estaría de vuelta el siguiente período y era muy _grande_ para cuentos.

_No lo hizo_. Jacint asintió cuando lo observó, infundiéndole confianza.

Respiró profundo.

—Creo que tuviste que ganártelo.

—¿Y cómo lo hice? ¿Fue difícil? —Draco asintió—. Dime más.

—Fue- —Titubeó, apretando los labios—. Fue como...las pruebas de Hércules.

—Me gusta la comparación con un semidiós —Jacint se rio, asintiendo—. ¿Qué más? ¿Cuántas fueron?

Draco levantó ambas manos, enseñándole ocho deditos pálidos en alto. Jacint meneó la cabeza, le sostuvo las muñecas e hizo que bajase los brazos.

—Palabras, Draco. Los efectos se hacen para acompañar a las palabras.

Tuvo que tragar en seco. No sabía, por lo joven que era, que lo que sentía se podía definir como vértigo.

—Fueron ocho —musitó. Jacint asintió, alentador—, ocho pruebas muy, muy, muy, muy, muy difíciles...

Cuando Pansy se despertó, un entusiasmado Draco saltó a un lado de ella, quitándole una almohada, y empezó a hacerle un resumen del que sería el primero de sus cuentos. Su mejor amiga lo aplaudió, sonriendo, y pidió otro.

* * *

**¡Aquí estamos de nuevo…!**

**Acertaron; lo que Narcissa le decía a Dracobebé tiene que ver con la magia de la mansión. No, no puedo darles tantos detalles todavía.**

**Lucius es llevado a Azkaban cuando Draco tiene seis. Al nivel del extra anterior, todavía está libre, sólo no sale porque se encuentra…**_**ocupado.**_

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

**Ambientado antes de: **_**Harry Potter y el niño-que-brillaba.**_

* * *

_**Una conversación de adultos y un juego de niños**_

**1988**

Lily cerró los ojos por un instante, en cuanto escuchó el sonido del chapoteo en el agua. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y exhaló.

—Mi Harry acaba de caer de cabeza dentro de tu estanque, ¿cierto?

Narcissa intentó disimular una media sonrisa detrás de la taza de té que sostenía. Falló. Terminó por asentir. Era la que estaba de frente al ventanal de la sala, que daba al patio donde sus hijos jugaban.

—¿De cabeza? —insistió, resignada. Su amiga asintió, con gesto de disculpa.

—Sí.

Ni siquiera estaba sorprendida. Se giró en el asiento, recargándose en lo alto del respaldar, para ver a través del cristal.

En el jardín, un Harry de ocho años le salpicaba a Draco, desde el interior de un estanque de piedra negra y agua cristalina. Pansy aguantaba la risa, a unos pasos de distancia.

—A veces quisiera que Pansy tuviese tanta energía —oyó el murmullo de Amelia, que tomaba su té con un pequeño puchero. Lucía más similar a su hija cuando lo hacía.

—No, _no_ quieres eso —Lily se reacomodó en la silla, sujetó su taza y le dio un sorbo demasiado largo. Narcissa, acostumbrada a sus intentos sin éxito de copiar los modales que ellas tenían inculcados desde la niñez, sólo sonrió un poco y meneó la cabeza—. Tú estás _muy_ bien con tu hija linda y tranquila, sin despertarte a las dos a la mañana, porque tu hijo se está subiendo, medio dormido, a la parte de atrás de la moto de su escandaloso padrino, pasado de tragos de whisky de fuego, que dice que lo adoptará y se lo llevará a vivir a Groenlandia.

Narcissa elevó las cejas.

—¿Por qué Groenlandia? —Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu primo, ¿crees que _algo_ de lo que hace Sirius ha tenido explicación alguna vez?

Ella tuvo que cederle la razón. Tras un momento, añadió, más suave:

—Su matrimonio con Lupin tuvo sus razones —aclaró— y muy buenas. Sirius ya habría aparecido en un callejón, de no ser porque él lo cuida.

—Remus le tiene una correa corta —las dos se rieron. Amelia las observó por un instante, pensativa. Lo que fuese que quería agregar, quedó en el olvido por el sonido de otro chapoteo.

Esa vez, fue Narcissa quien suspiró.

—Mi Harry acaba de tirar a Draco al estanque con él, ¿cierto? —no necesitaba darse la vuelta. Conocía a su tierno torbellino despeinado. La mujer asintió, su rostro rayaba en la diversión.

—Oh, Merlín...—Amelia tuvo un leve sobresalto—, ¡cuidado con el borde del estanque, Pansy!

Escucharon la débil respuesta de la niña, la única que permanecía de pie. Narcissa pidió a un elfo que fuesen a secar a los hijos de ambas y les pidiese que siguiesen jugando dentro.

—¿Debería preocuparme porque rompan algo? —la dueña de la propiedad negó.

—Es el estanque de la fortuna, a Draco le gustan las piedras blancas del fondo. Debe haberle pedido una a Harry —las dos asintieron. Sí, sonaba a algo por lo que el niño se metería al dichoso estanque.

—¿Ves tu fortuna dentro o algo así? —Lily, vencida por la curiosidad, dejó de intentar mantener sus modales y comió de un bocadillo rosa, decorado de forma tan preciosa que casi era una lástima. Narcissa asintió.

—Sí, pero...no creo que vean algo todavía. No funciona así.

Cuando los niños entraron corriendo al salón de té, conversaban sobre estanques de la fortuna Malfoy y escaleras de plantas de los Parkinson, temas que interesaban a Lily y divertían a las otras dos, más bien. Harry se lanzó sobre su silla, la abrazó fuerte y salió corriendo por otra puerta, seco —no por demasiado tiempo, se temía—, limpio —tampoco duraría—, diciéndole a Draco que tomaría la mejor escoba si no se apresuraba para ir a jugar. Draco murmuró una disculpa por la interrupción, se mostró apenado por medio segundo; tras recibir un asentimiento aprobatorio de su madre, se le olvidó y persiguió al otro niño. Pansy lloriqueaba que la esperasen, tropezándose con los listones de sus zapatillas.

Esos dos iban a meterse en problemas un día, estaba segura. Pansy no, ella era tranquila. Seguramente sólo sería arrastrada por ambos.

—¿Escucharon que Gilderoy Lockhart va a sacar otro libro? —Amelia habló en cuanto la puerta de la sala de té se cerró tras los niños, emocionada.

—Lockhart es un fraude, querida...

Amelia abría la boca, con un silencioso grito de indignación, al observar a Narcissa. Luego se inclinaba más hacia adelante, buscando apoyo en una escéptica Lily.

—Tú sabes que no lo es, ¿verdad? No le creas nada, Cissy es Black. Los Black dicen mentiras —la aludida arqueó ambas cejas; ella la ignoró de la forma magistral que otorga la práctica. Lily contenía la risa.

—Si tú dices que no lo es, yo te creo, Ama.

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó por completo cuando la oyó. Empezó diciendo cuánto le agradaba que Lily _sí_ fuese una buena amiga, después continuó explayándose acerca de las supuestas aventuras del mago, ajena a las miradas que las otras dos, que no se creían nada, intercambiaban.

* * *

**Una conversación cualquiera del súper equipo de mamás ¿? que también sirve de explicación a otro extra, añade cosas que se ven más adelante en la historia principal, y me mata de amor porque Lily sabiendo que su hijo es un desastre tierno es mi HC. Son los genes Potter, no se puede evitar.**

**¡Por supuesto que Narcissa hablaba de Harrybebé en el otro extra!**

**Todavía no acomodo el capítulo de LDL de esta semana, pero ámenme igual, porque hice un extra donde aparece Lucius y haré uno con Regulus y Draco apenas tenga otro ratito, dhjdhf.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

**Ambientado antes de: **_**Harry Potter y el niño-que-brillaba.**_

* * *

_**Padre e hijo**_

**1986**

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre ocupado. Desde temprana edad, su padre le había instruido en el arte de llevar a cabo varias actividades a la vez, justo como el padre de su padre a él, el padre del padre de su padre a este, y así hasta alcanzar el principio de su larga línea en Francia. Esto era debido a que resultaba imposible manejar varias propiedades, una fortuna, los negocios y mantener una fachada de aparente calma, si no se tenía un buen plan de acción.

Tenía el suyo, por supuesto. Infalible, perfecto, meticuloso. Impecable en cada aspecto, hasta una ocasión casi cuatro años atrás.

Lo que sucedió aquel día que quedaría marcado en la memoria de los residentes de la Mansión, fue que Narcissa tuvo una reunión familiar en Grimmauld Place. Con _la familia_ que aún estaba en el tapiz de los Black, por supuesto; a los demás los contactaba por su cuenta, en _otros_ ambientes.

A su esposa se le ocurrió que podía dejar a Draco en su cuarto, con un estadio de Quidditch de réplicas móviles que seguían sus órdenes de juego, en compañía de los elfos, y ya que el niño era tranquilo, _sabría_ comportarse.

Ningún niño de dos años se pasa la tarde en un cuarto, con el mismo juguete, claro. Y si es que existe tal niño, _no_ es su inventivo y curioso Draco.

Lucius leía el informe de un local en el Callejón Knockturn, de un pequeño negocio en que invertía, sencillas ventas de artículos poco apropiados que no llegaban a estar clasificados de ilegales, cuando la puerta se entreabrió. Fingió no darse cuenta. Hubo pasitos torpes, acelerados. Luego unos pequeños brazos cubiertos de tizas pasteles, que debió tomar de la _sala de artes_, buscaron apoyarse en el escritorio; no llegaba, ni siquiera de puntillas, pero el esfuerzo era notable y distinguió un par de enormes ojos grises del otro lado, _mirándolo_.

Entonces él contuvo un suspiro, colocó su firma donde debía ser colocada, y lo invitó a unírsele, con un cabeceo que hizo que una silla se arrastrase para ponerse junto a la que ocupaba. Si algo conocía bien, era la manera en que se sentía ser un niño que no conseguía atención de su padre por lo ocupado que estaba; se había jurado no ser así. Narcissa lo hizo prometerlo, además.

También sabía una cosa o dos sobre el carácter de su esposa cuando fallaba en _algo_ que le prometía, incluso si era por error. Prefería que evitar un _armagedón casero_ estilo Black.

El Draco de dos años rodeó la mesa, apoyó las manos sobre el asiento e intentó impulsarse hacia arriba, una pierna, luego la otra. Quedaba colgando, emitía un sonidito frustrado, mientras Lucius lo observaba con las cejas apenas levantadas. Con otro movimiento de cabeza, lo hizo levitar y lo sentó. Draco sonrió, entusiasta, radiante, y empezó a retorcerse para averiguar qué hacía; ahí pensó que colocar una barrera en torno a la silla no estaba de más.

Después se convirtió en una costumbre, en lo natural. En la forma de ser de las cosas en el pequeño mundo que era la Mansión Malfoy.

A determinada hora de la tarde, Lucius se bebía una taza de té, y la puerta era empujada desde afuera por la única persona, además de Narcissa, a la que las protecciones del despacho le permitirían el acceso con tal facilidad. Pasitos, una mirada curiosa desde el otro extremo de la mesa, la silla que se colocaba a su lado.

Con el paso del tiempo, Draco logró su objetivo de subirse sin ayuda a la silla, a pesar de que Lucius aún veía de reojo, por si acaso necesitaba ser levitado a último momento. Ni el inicio de sus clases, ni cuánto tuviese que hacer, bastaban para acabar con el ritual de los Malfoy.

El año en que Draco cumpliría seis, había un niño en una silla rodeada por una barrera de seguridad, que fingía leer una hoja donde no había más que un dibujo enorme de lo que, según él, era el kelpie de la laguna. Lucius daba vuelta a la que revisaba; a su lado, Draco giraba la página y se dedicaba a fruncirle el ceño, en una expresión de profunda concentración, al jardín dibujado en la otra cara del papel.

Lucius estiraba su mano, la taza de té levitaba hacia esta, daba un sorbo. Junto a él, Draco apoyaba los dibujos en su regazo, para extender los brazos, abriendo y cerrando los deditos, hasta que su vaso con tapa ─jamás le dejaba usar de los normales allí, porque podría manchar algo─ flotaba hacia él para que bebiese. En el instante en que su padre devolvía la taza a la mesa y se concentraba en el contrato, Draco se apresuraba a dejar su vasito en la misma para fijarse en los papeles.

Suspiró cuando los dibujos se le resbalaron y cayeron, otro encantamiento echado en torno a la sillita los levitaba de vuelta a su hijo. Draco seguía ensimismado en lo que fuese que pretendía, dividiendo su atención entre observarlo y repetir los gestos. Estaba seguro de que incluso intentaba aprender a alzar las cejas del modo en que él lo hacía.

De pronto, Lucius buscaba una pluma del escritorio, hacía una nota para los de Ley Mágica, en el borde del contrato. El niño daba un brinco, buscaba su caja de tizas y agregaba palabras sueltas en los bordes de sus dibujos.

Cada vez que Lucius lo veía de reojo, Draco se detenía, como si lo notase, como si lo pudiese sentir. Levantaba su cabecita y lo sorprendía con ojos demasiado claros, demasiado grises.

Draco podía parecerse a él a simple vista, pero esos ojos no eran como los suyos. Eran ojos de Black.

Allí estaba su único hijo, con su cabello, con sus facciones, con sus gestos copiados. Con los ojos de los Black.

Un día, vio una fotografía de Regulus Black en su infancia; si a Draco le pusiesen cabello negro, ondulado, serían idénticos. Entonces se podría decir que ni siquiera había parecido real entre Lucius y él.

Por alguna razón, aun así, le gustaba sentarse ahí para realizar su propia versión de todo lo que él hacía. Y cuando se encontraba de frente a esos ojos brillantes, que lo absorbían en la pupila, que lo reflejaban como un hombre nuevo, distinto, _mejor_, se preguntaba _por qué_ tenía un hijo que lo admiraba. Qué había hecho para ganarse _eso_.

Pero como nunca tenía una respuesta clara, algo debía inventarse cada día.

—Recítame los números del uno al cien en francés, Draco —pidió, en voz baja, volviendo la mirada a sus documentos. El niño jamás se irritaba por las tareas que encomendaba de repente; por el contrario, lo veía con tanta decisión como si pensase que lo probaba.

Un carraspeo. Y comenzaba.

—_Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq..._

—Cuando hayas terminado —siguió, en el mismo tono. Draco no se detenía por oírlo—, del cien al uno. En español.

El niño continuaba con su cuenta, una de sus manos pintando de verde los costados de lo que sólo era un jardín dentro de su cabecita y una _cosa_ torcida en el papel. Lucius regresaba a su lectura, pero escuchaba cada palabra. _Siempre_ lo hacía.

* * *

**Vengo a darles diabetes ;)**

**Tenía un par de extras que no había subido por despiste mío, así que lo haré hoy, para que empiecen la próxima semana muy bien y con mucho amor, fhfjkd. Recuerden que sigo anotando ideas, pero voy poco a poco, no quiero explotar ¿?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

**Ambientado en las vacaciones de invierno del segundo año**_**.**_

* * *

"_**Especial"**_

**1992**

─...yo también me sentaba en esa ventana para mirar hacia afuera cuando tenía tu edad.

Draco se movió sobre el alféizar, para dar un vistazo hacia atrás. Su primo Regulus caminaba hacia él, con las manos unidas detrás de la espalda.

Cuando se detuvo a su lado, por un largo momento, ninguno hizo más que observar el paisaje del exterior de la casa ancestral de los Black; el césped, el acantilado, la línea de horizonte con el lejano mar. _Paz_. Lo único que podías sentir, estando allí, era paz.

A menos que fueses un Black, irónicamente. Regulus decía, quizás a manera de juego, que los Black no conocían de paz.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─inquirió, con suavidad. Draco levantó la mirada hacia él.

─Veo por la ventana ─replicó, tranquilo. Su primo esbozó una débil sonrisa que advertía que no podría engañarlo; tenía una pila de pergaminos al frente, dos libros en el espacio que sus piernas flexionadas dejaban sobre el alféizar, la pluma todavía atrapada entre los dedos índice y medio.

─¿Qué estás haciendo_, en realidad_?

El niño apretó los labios. Regulus vio hacia un lado de la biblioteca, luego al otro. Cuando hizo ademán de tomar asiento, Draco, por voluntad propia, retiró las piernas para dejarle un hueco donde colocarse.

─¿Qué es eso? ─extendió el brazo. Draco lo dejó sujetar uno de los papeles, a los que dio una rápida leída. Formaba parte de su reciente investigación sobre el funcionamiento del Mapa del Merodeador; resultaba un poco difícil desentrañar sus misterios sin tenerlo consigo, pero el año de observación le había dado ideas suficientes acerca de lo que hacía, para lograr un verdadero avance.

Su primo arqueó una ceja, la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios se torcía hacia un lado. Apenas podía notarse.

─¿_Esto_ es lo que estudian en primero ahora? ─Draco negó, soltando un bufido de risa. Regulus exhaló, dramático─. Ya me sentía ignorante. ¿Severus sabe que estás estudiando sobre...magia espacio-temporal?

Sacudió la cabeza.

─Es un secreto.

─Los secretos no pueden serlo si los compartes con alguien, Draco.

─Este sí ─aclaró, en voz baja, arrebatándole el pergamino para devolverlo a su puesto predeterminado, en el caos ordenado que nadie más que él sería capaz de entender. Siguió hablando, sin verlo─. Sólo lo sabemos tres personas, puede que cuatro después, si se lo digo a Nym. Tengo ganas de decírselo ─añadió, con un ligero asentimiento.

─¿Tres personas? ─Regulus se inclinó más cerca, consciente de que Narcissa tardaría horas en llegar, pero le daba un aire más teatral y solemne a su conversación─ ¿quién es la otra?

─Potter ─contestó, sin darle importancia. De haberlo hecho, habría notado que Regulus hacía una expresión pensativa.

─¿De qué me suena ese apellido?

Draco lo observó de reojo. Se demoró unos segundos en responder.

─El esposo de Lily Evans es un Potter. Evans, ¿la recuerdas? Pelirroja, Gryffindor...

─No, creo que no-

─Severus me contó que le lanzaste una maldición de acné cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

─_Esa_ Evans ─Regulus asintió entonces. Carraspeó frente a su mirada inquisitiva─, linda chica, muy buena. Yo tenía la mala influencia de Sirius encima, pasaba por una fase y estaba increíblemente celoso de ella; una tontería, ahora me avergüenza ─meneó la cabeza al contener la risa─. Me lo perdonó enseguida, hablamos varias veces después de eso...Severus no se lo tomó _tan_ bien ─se pasó una mano por el cabello, peinando un mechón rebelde hacia atrás. Murmuraba cuando agregó:─. ¿En serio te contó _eso_?

Draco asintió. Él apretó los labios por un instante, emitiendo un ligero "hm".

─¿Te habla de mí seguido? ─vaciló.

─Te usa como referencia sobre qué hacer y qué no. Igual que a Sirius.

─Yo soy la referencia buena, espero.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

─A veces.

Su primo masculló acerca de comportamientos inmaduros y vergüenza. Volvió a fijarse en su revoltijo de papeles.

─¿Ese Potter es un niño? ─Draco asintió, de nuevo─. Así que eres amigo del hijo de Evans...

─Sí, algo así.

Regulus arqueaba las cejas.

─¿Cómo se llama?

─Potter ─insistió. Tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando percibió el inicio del ardor en las orejas.

─Draco...

Tragó en seco. Sabía cuál sería su reacción, incluso antes de decirlo.

─Harry.

A su primo se le iluminó el rostro, la sonrisa creció.

─¿Harry? ¿El niño de las cartas? ¿El que quedó contigo en Slytherin, del que me has contado...?

Draco intentó silenciarlo, en base a miradas desagradables. No funcionó. No sería un verdadero Black si se dejase amedrentar sin una sola maldición de por medio.

─Harry no es un "algo así" ─Regulus se reclinó en el extremo opuesto del alféizar, de manera que quedaban frente a frente─, es tu mejor amigo. Es más que eso. Draco, por Merlín ─su risa fue una ligera exhalación─, hablas de él en _todas_ las cartas que me mandas.

─No es para tan-

Calló. Regulus lo observaba con una obvia diversión que parecía decirle que no valía la pena que le mintiese.

─Harry es- ─boqueó por unos segundos, regresando su atención a los papeles. Se dedicó a jugar con la orilla de un pergamino; Regulus no lo presionó a hablar─. Sí, Harry es un amigo. Más o menos ─arrugó el entrecejo a nada en particular.

─¿Qué significa para ti el "más o menos"?

El niño bufó.

─No creo que Harry sea un amigo, no es como- Pansy _es_ una amiga. _Pero_ Pansy es una niña y- ─emitió un vago sonido frustrado─. Harry es- ─gesticuló con las manos, abandonando los pergaminos─, Harry es especial.

Cuando titubeó, lo miró otra vez. En lugar de encontrarse con la expresión confundida que esperaba, Regulus continuaba viéndolo con calma.

─Está bien hacer cosas extrañas y compartir los secretos con las personas especiales, Draco ─mencionó. El niño asintió.

─Lo sé.

─¿Y me vas a decir qué es lo que harán tu Harry especial y tú? ─Draco apretó la mandíbula y volvió a darle una mirada desagradable, él ni se inmutó─ ¿eso es un "no"?

─Sí.

─¿Es un "sí"?

─¡No!

─¿Quién te entiende, gusarajo?

Si alguien más hubiese estado presente, habría escuchado el grito indignado de Draco, seguido de un _"¡no me digas así, feo erumpent!"._

* * *

**Amor a Regulus, montones de amor a Regulus, ¡y gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

**Ambientado en: **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

**¿Recuerdan el capítulo en que van a ver a los dragones? Originalmente, esta escena iba después del momento en que Draco se altera.**

* * *

_**La respuesta de Severus Snape **_

**1994**

Severus estaba dándole vueltas, con una cuchara de madera a la poción experimental en un caldero de latón; las instrucciones eran específicas respecto a qué podía pasar si un elemento indebido tocaba la sustancia antes de tiempo, y él llevaba una buena racha de años sin hacer explotar un laboratorio, que pensaba conservar. Llevaba una cuenta mental, un _tempus_ que formaba un reloj flotante junto a su cabeza. Le había puesto un _silencio_ a las paredes, que sólo podía ser roto por dos personas en todo el colegio. Una era el viejo director, que tenía poder sobre la propiedad y era inevitable que entrase, si se proponía en verdad hacerlo.

Y la otra persona, muy probablemente, era la que llamaba a su puerta en ese momento preciso en que necesitaba cada gramo de concentración que pudiese poner en el maldito caldero.

Finalizó el conteo en número par, dispuesto a retomarlo más tarde, y congeló el estado del líquido, cerca del punto de ebullición pero sin alcanzarlo, como debía ser. Limpió con un rápido _fregotego_, quitó el _tempus_ y abrió la puerta sin darse la vuelta.

Al menos, no hasta que escuchó su voz.

—Padrino.

No le gustaba ese quebranto que acababa de percibir. Se giró de inmediato, descubriendo a Draco todavía bajo el umbral.

El adolescente se sostenía con una mano del marco de la puerta, tenía la respiración un poco agitada, de una manera apenas perceptible, el labio inferior le temblaba. Pero no, lo que llamó la atención de Snape no fue otra cosa que los enormes ojos grises, convertidos en un desastre de sombras y emociones que pasaban frente a ellos, y que por lo general, difícilmente podían divisarse, porque era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy _no_ se mostraban así.

Snape dejó la cuchara de lado, relegada a un plano sin importancia. Recordaba, tal vez con demasiada claridad, la única ocasión en que había visto esa misma expresión desorientada, suplicante, en el rostro de otro Malfoy más joven, un día lejano, que creía que ya no le interesaba. Lucius irrumpió en el laboratorio en que hacía de aprendiz, cerró la puerta, colocó un_ silencio_ y _muffliato_ también, por si acaso, y le habló de lo que había pasado con Narcissa.

Unos meses más tarde, esos dos contrajeron matrimonio.

Y por alguna razón, supo que aquello no estaba _tan_ desencaminado en este caso. Por supuesto, los Malfoy no sabían lidiar con _esa_ emoción en particular.

Lo invitó a pasar con un gesto, y cerró la puerta detrás de él con magia no verbal, porque Draco, aturdido como estaba, olvidó hacerlo, y arrastró los pies al moverse en su dirección. Otro signo inequívoco de su estado.

El profesor dejó que jalase un banco, se subiese, doblase los brazos sobre el mesón recién desocupado, y enterrase el rostro entre estos. Se acomodó en el otro lado, con los ojos puestos en el muchacho, y tanteó su cabeza con una leve legeremancia, que no pretendía ir más allá de un llamado de atención.

Pero, por una vez, Draco cedió, y traspasó el límite inicial que no solía eludir. En una sola ocasión, antes, cuando su ahijado era un niño pequeño, en pánico y llorando porque su padre no volvía a casa después de ser llevado por los Aurores, y ya nadie sabía qué hacer, había entrado a su cabeza, para tranquilizarlo. Desde entonces, nunca se le ocurrió invadir su privacidad de ese modo.

Y ahí estaba. El desastre de emociones que encontró dentro, lo echó para atrás y rompió la conexión de inmediato. Draco no tuvo que decirle nada.

Con un suspiro, se apretó el puente de la nariz, selló la puerta con magia para ahorrarse más molestias, y lo observó. Esto era, sin duda alguna, lo más ridículo que se había visto obligado a hacer en su vida.

Severus Snape colocó la mano sobre una de las muñecas del chico y le dio un leve apretón, conteniendo el impulso instintivo de apartarse de cualquier tacto, como si quemase. Draco se removió, respiró profundo, y al acomodar la cabeza de lado, donde podía ver su perfil y aún estaba cómodamente recostado, le tocó el dorso con la mano libre.

El profesor se alejó media fracción de segundo después, con la sensación de haberse superado a sí mismo, y por un largo rato, permanecieron así, en silencio. Seguro era lo mejor.

Dudaba que Lucius hubiese creído que llegarían a esa situación cuando le pidió que fuese el padrino de Draco.

* * *

**Les juro que no me he olvidado de esta cosita bonita y aún tengo varios pendientes, pero el tiempo se me ha escapado y he hecho un desastre. No sé ni en qué mundo vivo ¿?**

**Seguramente luego regresaré para atrás en el tiempo con otros extras, así que seguiré colocando la fecha y eso xd**

**Oh, me preguntaron si Draco ve al kelpie. Creo que eso será otro extra algún día, más adelante ¿?**

**Aún queda otro ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

**Ambientado en: **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

_**Un vistazo al mundo de Leporis **_

**1995**

La vida de Leporis Malfoy era simple y agradable, cuando ni su dueño ni el _Harry_ de este se encontraban en una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Podía dormir en la cama de cualquiera de los dos, meterse bajo sus cobijas, ocupar las almohadas. A veces, a su dueño le gustaba que despertase a su _Harry_ con lamidas y Leporis estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Leporis no sabía que Harry se llamaba _Harry_. Por la manera en que su dueño lo trataba, el conejito pensaba que un _Harry_ era algo que quieres mucho. Como Draco quería a su _Harry_, Leporis los quería a los dos. Su lógica también era bastante simple.

Tenía prohibidas las salchichas, porque estaban hechas de ratas. Leporis tampoco sabía _qué_ era una rata, pero le daban curiosidad, a pesar de las reprimendas de su dueño.

Draco lo limpiaba con toallas húmedas que levitaban en torno a él, o lo dejaba chapotear en un cuenco redondo con agua tibia. Siempre lo peinaba al terminar, por lo que Leporis adoptaba el mismo pelaje que él. Así combinaban. Le gustaba que combinasen.

Podía asistir a sus clases con Draco, si se convertía en un fragmento de su uniforme. También lo dejaba volar por los pasillos y mucha gente lo miraba. Le gustaba ser mirado, casi tanto como combinar con su dueño. Además, Draco le hacía cariñitos cuando estaba distraído, y Leporis podía dormir siestas en su regazo, cuando él estudiaba. Por alguna razón, los humanos estudiaban un montón. No eran tan afortunados como Leporis.

A veces, su dueño era como un conejo furioso, y Leporis intentaba contentarlo. Otras veces, era como un conejo triste. Entonces _también_ había que contentarlo. Leporis creía firmemente que todo se podía resolver dándole un par de lamidas en la cara o restregando la cabeza contra él. De momento, solía funcionarle.

Leporis no sabía qué diferenciaba a un humano de un conejo, porque el aspecto no significaba nada para él. Pensaba que, a lo mejor, sólo les gustaba esa apariencia, así como a él le agradaba la de conejo. En el fondo, veía a Draco como otro conejo.

A los conejos mágicos les encantaban los sitios cálidos para dormir, así que no le sorprendía que su dueño de vez en cuando se durmiese en la cama de su Harry. El _Harry_ de su dueño era calientito y suave. Siempre olía un poco a tarta de melaza.

Últimamente, sin embargo, Leporis tenía la sensación de que algo estaba cambiando.

Draco se durmió con más frecuencia cerca de su _Harry_, lo que implicaba que Leporis también lo hacía, porque quería dormir calientito. Esto sólo ocurrió durante algunas semanas; luego su dueño y él regresaron a la cama que solían ocupar. De pronto, era como si ese algo que se aproximaba, se hubiese retraído.

Ese algo iba a seguir cambiando, eso seguro. No todavía, pero pasaría. Leporis esperaba que hiciese feliz a su dueño y a su Harry.

* * *

**Mucho amor a este conejito lindo. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

**Ambientado en: **_**Harry Potter y el embrujo de la reina.**_

* * *

_**Las dudas de Draco**_

* * *

**1995**

Draco tenía frío y la única fuente de calor accesible, cercana y personal con que contaba, era la jarra que sostenía entre ambas manos. Su bebida era dorada, espesa y con un sabor dulce, que por el motivo que fuese, luego le dejaba un regusto casi ácido; no tenía idea de cómo traduciría su nombre al inglés para contarle a Harry al respecto.

Tras un rato, se rindió. Ya que pocos hechizos podían utilizarse en la Reserva sin que supusieran poner a los dragones en un estado de alarma, incluso el más orgulloso (es decir, Draco), terminaba acercándose al fuego. O a una fogata, en particular.

Charlie Weasley era más una pila de abrigos que un ser humano, cuando el chico se dejó caer a su lado. Llevaba un rato solo y movía unas ramas dentro de la hoguera, con otro tallo más largo. Pareció divertido al verlo de reojo, y Draco hundió más la cabeza en su abrigo.

—Normalmente, los chicos prefieren quedarse con los demás del programa —comentó, en tono casi amable. Draco quiso patearlo. Consideró qué reacción tendrían los otros y negó; aunque presumían de ser muy estoicos, todos adoraban a Charlie.

—Me niego a acercarme a más de un metro de distancia de Sorin.

Charlie se empezó a reír de inmediato, mientras Draco daba un sorbo a su bebida caliente y lo sopesaba. No era una mentira; Sorin pertenecía al programa, por lo que era un par de años mayor que él. Un chico encantador. Hasta que decidió coquetearle a Draco. Lo más desagradable del asunto es que lo creía "tímido" e "inocente", cuando a él simplemente lo asqueaba la idea de contacto físico no permitido de forma previa, sobre todo de _ese_ tipo de contacto que Sorin quería.

Tal vez, si hubiese tenido unos bonitos ojos verdes. Un cabello negro y desordenado. Una sonrisa que le gustase ver. Y la actitud de _cierta_ persona.

Bueno, hubiese sido un tema diferente. Pero no, Sorin era pelirrojo. _Iugh_. Un Weasley perdido.

Sin importar que Draco fuese consciente de que le gustaban los chicos, de un modo en que jamás lo harían las chicas, tenía parámetros refinados y específicos. Él no entraba en ellos. Sólo alguien lo hacía.

—Le estás sonriendo a la jarra.

El comentario se ganó un ceño fruncido de Draco, que lo observó de vuelta. Charlie se encogió de hombros, musitó un "sólo decía", y siguió perdiendo el tiempo con las ramas de la fogata.

Como fuese, el frío no era el único motivo para sentarse allí. Podría haber entrado a una de las cabañas entonces. No. Lo importante era que había esperado que Charlie estuviese a solas, porque tenía dudas, cientos de ellas. Y casualmente, vio algo por error el día anterior.

Era mejor empezar con _ese_ asunto.

—¿Te acuestas con el especialista en crías de dragón?

Charlie acababa de dar un trago a su propia jarra y comenzó a toser con fuerza. Tuvo que darse golpecitos en el pecho y batalló por recuperarse, frente a un imperturbable Draco, que medía dicha reacción. Al parecer, era un secreto. No explicaba cómo se mantenía así, si se metían mano en uno de los vestidores. Eso estaba muy lejos de "ocultarlo" para él.

—Merlín- ¿qué pregunta es...?

—Es un chico —puntualizó Draco, en voz más baja. Entonces Charlie captó lo que le importaba, porque se enderezó y su expresión se puso más seria.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Draco negó.

—Para nada.

A Charlie se le escapó un débil "ah", asintió, y su expresión se tornó tan suave que Draco comenzó a temer que lo veía casi como si fuese uno de sus hermanos menores.

—¿Es Harry?

Draco no se ahogó con la bebida, sino todo lo contrario; bebió muy, _muy_ lentamente, sin despegar los ojos del rostro afable de Charlie.

—¿Que si Harry es _qué_?

Charlie debió entender algo que él no, porque volvió a asentir, más despacio.

—Ya, claro. Así que eres gay, pero no se lo has dicho a nadie —concluyó el dragonolista, con calma, como si hablase del clima. Draco decidió responder en el mismo tono.

—Es asunto mío si lo soy, no de otras personas.

—Completamente de acuerdo —Charlie rellenó su jarra con un giro de muñeca y una floritura de varita. La extendió hacia él, y Draco aceptó la ofrenda de paz, entrechocando la suya. Esta también se rellenó sola—. A tu edad, es complicado aceptar algo como eso.

Draco quiso reírse.

—Lo sé desde hace tiempo.

—¿Tuviste una fase de negación?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Más bien fue como "ah, sí, bueno...eso lo explica todo" —aclaró Draco, con aire pensativo.

—¿Y sobre la persona que te gusta?

No le respondió. Charlie lo aceptó con un asentimiento y dejó que bebiese para ocultarse tras la jarra.

Después de un momento, Draco insistió:

—Dime cómo funciona.

Charlie arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Como funciona qué?

Draco se enderezó, bajando un poco la jarra.

—Primero, ¿cómo se supone que sabes si a otro le vas a gustar? ¿O si al menos le interesan los chicos? Sí, sé que hay algunos muy obvios —Draco rodó los ojos, pensando en el idiota de Sorin, pero su mente viajó a otra persona, y titubeó—. Pero me refiero a alguien que tal vez...tal vez no sepa, o no se haya dado cuenta, o sea despistado-

—Bueno...—Charlie vaciló—. Supongo que lo notas en la forma en que te ve. Y en cómo te trata. No es muy diferente de gustarle a una chica, ¿sabes? Aprendes a leer las señales con la práctica.

—¿Cómo practico?

Charlie suspiró.

—Digamos que puedes hacer unos "avances" —señaló, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cosas como... sostener su mano, rodearle los hombros. No quiere decir que le gustes, pero que no haya mala reacción, ya es bueno para ti.

—¿Y si es alguien que ya es cariñoso conmigo?

—Podrías hacer ademán de besarlo —indicó Charlie, tras unos segundos para sopesarlo—. Te acercas lo suficiente, no lo haces en realidad...si ve tus labios, es una gran, gran señal.

Draco asintió, lento, asimilándolo.

—¿Y luego?

—Pues te vuelves un Gryffindor imprudente y lo besas —Charlie se rio cuando él arrugó la nariz—. Mira, es lo más sencillo. Si no le gusta, a lo mejor te llevas un golpe o una maldición, pero si le gustas...

Dejó las palabras en el aire, y Draco tuvo que tragar en seco, por las ideas que llenaron su mente.

—¿Y luego? —repitió, muy, muy bajito.

—¿Y lue...? Oh. _Oh_ —Charlie empezó a ponerse rojo al segundo "oh" y se inclinó hacia adelante, riéndose—. _Oh, Merlín_. ¿En serio me estás preguntando sobre eso? Eres un poco joven, ¿no? No tengo nada contra la libre sexualidad y todo eso, pero... prácticamente acabas de cumplir quince. Puedes ir un poco len-

Ahogó un grito por la patada que Draco le atinó en la pantorrilla, olvidándose del decoro y de que Charlie fuese querido allí. Se la merecía. Draco tenía el rostro rojo y el ceño fruncido.

—No es como si fuese a acostarme con él hoy mismo —bufó, ignorando las ideas que su mente traidora enviaba en respuesta—. Sólo quiero saber cómo funciona- pues _esa_ parte. Y honestamente, si no te lo pregunto a ti, tendré que preguntárselo a Snape.

Charlie escupió el trago que acababa de darle a la jarra, en una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡No me hacía falta esa imagen mental! —Charlie palmeó la espalda del chico, casi tirándolo del banquillo, y se tomó alrededor de un minuto para parar de reír y hacer muecas—. Mira, hagamos algo: si quieres, te puedo dar algunos hechizos que sé que son buenos...

—¿Hechizos para qué? —indagó Draco, acercándose un poco, sin darse cuenta. Él titubeó.

—Bueno, hará falta lubricación, tanto si te acuestas con él como si te lo haces tú...

—Lo sabía —musitó Draco para sí mismo, asintiendo—, claro, es lógico.

—Hay algunos que ayudan a relajar los músculos porque, ya sabes, meter eso allí puede ser un poco...

—Supongo que no a todos les gusta.

—Y duele —recalcó Charlie—, sobre todo la primera vez. Y si lo haces mal..._auch_.

Probablemente él tendría que hacerlo primero. Por el dolor. Sería más sencillo saber cómo manejarlo, si ya lo había experimentado. Draco intentaba no pensar en por qué su interés por el tema, o en la persona cuya imagen evocaba; la verdad era que no le gustaría que le doliese a alguien que estuviese con él.

—Hay otros más complejos —añadió Charlie, pensativo—. Hechizos que afectan la percepción, hechizos de protección, hechizos que incrementan la sensibilidad, bla, bla, bla...prefiero los de lubricación y para relajar. Ah, pero hay uno...—dicho esto, se echó a reír, causando que Draco lo observase como si hubiese perdido la cabeza—. Es que lo usaba mucho antes, de adolescente —aclaró, restándole importancia con un gesto—, ya ni lo recordaba. Lo anotaré para ti también, y tú decidirás si quieres probarlo o no.

Draco asintió, sin pensarlo. Cualquier hechizo podría serle útil.

—¿Y sobre la forma de...?

Era una suerte que Charlie Weasley tuviese paciencia.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Me estoy riendo horrible con esto, lo admito. La nostalgia me ganó y he estado escribiendo algunos extras, que subiré poco a poco /corazón, corazón.**

**Tengo una lista de pendientes y escaso tiempo libre, pero ahí voy ¿?**

**Subiré otro, y como siempre, gracias por leer ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

**Ambientado en: **_**Harry Potter y el misterio del Velo Negro.**_

* * *

_**En los vestidores**_

* * *

**1996**

Siendo honestos, el mayor problema de unos vestidores compartidos no era que uno tuviese que cambiarse frente a sus compañeros. Con el paso del tiempo, conversaban e incluso bromeaban mientras se vestían, y no es como que alguno se fijase en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer el resto.

Excepto cuando te gustaba uno de ellos.

O cuando salían.

Así que, para Draco, el verdadero problema de unos vestidores compartidos era que durante esos segundos en que se agachaba para soltar el firme agarre de las botas del uniforme, Harry se sacaba la túnica y la camiseta. Ambas prendas se deslizaban hacia abajo y caían a sus pies, en el preciso momento en que Draco se enderezaba en el banquillo. El jodido banquillo que estaba justo detrás de Harry.

Tragó en seco.

Harry tenía los hombros más anchos que él, los músculos se le marcaban de ese modo sutil que lo hacía ver como pinceladas sobre piel de oro. Le daban ganas de estirarse para recorrer cada centímetro con las yemas de los dedos.

_¿Y por qué no?_ Insistía una vocecita dentro de él. Podría haberse contenido tiempo atrás, cuando empezó a surgir el molesto impulso. Ya no era necesario. Harry era su novio. Dijo lo que debía decirse, era correspondido, tenía una oportunidad con la única persona que le había gustado de esa forma y a esa magnitud.

—¿Lo haces a propósito? —preguntó, en voz baja.

Harry se detuvo, a punto de desabotonar el pantalón, y le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Pareció extrañado cuando notó que Draco se había quitado una de las botas y un guante, pero aún tenía el par de cada uno.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió, vacilante, dándose la vuelta.

_Bendito Merlín. _El resto del equipo de Slytherin permanecía en el campo, se suponía que recogían los balones, para ayudar a Harry, que era el nuevo Capitán. Se encontraban solos allí dentro y su novio lucía casi confundido.

Draco lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada, fijándose más tiempo del necesario en el torso, el pecho, los brazos. Para el instante en que regresó la vista a su cara, Harry había captado el punto y empezaba a ruborizarse.

—Ah- no pensé en...

Se giró para buscar el cambio de ropa en su taquilla. No pudo colocársela, antes de que Draco se hubiese puesto de pie para aproximarse por detrás. Pegó su pecho a la espalda de Harry, quien se quedó muy quieto. Podría jurar que contuvo la respiración, a medio vestir, con un brazo todavía extendido hacia los compartimientos de las prendas.

—¿Draco?

—Un momento —musitó, pasándole los brazos alrededor. Le besó el hombro, se rio porque todavía estuviese un poco sudado por el entrenamiento, y lo estrechó más al percibir su ligero estremecimiento—. Dame un momento, ¿sí?

—¿Para qué? —Harry sonaba entre divertido, nervioso y ensimismado, al ladear la cabeza, dejándole continuar un rastro de besos por su garganta. Un sonido leve, similar a un suspiro, sólo lo animó a continuar.

Lo escuchó soltar una risita cuando mordió su cuello, simulando un gruñido. Luego llevó los besos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo alto de su espalda. Inconscientemente, la sostenía la cadera con la mano todavía enguantada, mientras con la otra daba unas caricias perezosas al nivel de su torso.

Harry le sujetó el brazo con que lo envolvía, apartándolo por un instante, apenas lo justo para darse la vuelta y quedar de cara a él. Tenía el rostro entero ruborizado, los labios entreabiertos. Le brillaban los ojos. Draco no creía proyectar una imagen tan diferente.

Levantó un poco la barbilla, ofreciéndole los labios. No había manera de que quisiese negarse a esa imagen. Draco volvió a rodearlo y se inclinó para besarlo.

Fue un beso largo, lento, que continuó mientras Harry se sostenía de sus hombros, y las manos de Draco vagaban por su espalda desnuda, rozando, acariciando, _sintiendo_.

De algún modo, terminó presionándolo contra la taquilla. Harry echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, se aferró a sus hombros, y se perdió en medio de un juego con su lengua, que terminaba en que volvía a besarlo. Draco le sostuvo la cadera por un instante, a ambos lados. Luego sus manos descendieron un poco más y le apretaron el trasero. No pudo lamentar que aún llevase el pantalón del uniforme. Harry se había movido todavía más cerca de él ante el gesto, elevando una pierna hasta casi envolver la cadera de Draco con ella.

Cuando apretó un poco más, a Harry se le escapó un sonidito estrangulado que desconectó por completo su cerebro. Allí no importaba nada más que la boca de Harry, seguir besándolo, seguir tocándolo. Seguir provocando esos ruiditos.

_Claro que el resto del mundo continuaba ahí afuera._

—¡Maldita sea, yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlos a ustedes dos así...!

Se apartaron jadeando, Harry sujetando sus brazos para esconderse a medias por la repentina llegada del resto del equipo. Sin pensar, Draco casi lo coloca detrás de su espalda. Las demás protestas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Busquen un cuarto! ¡Este vestidor es para todo el equipo!

—¡Potter, eres el Capitán del equipo!

—Oh, Merlín, comparto vestidor con unos exhibicionistas...

Draco dio un vistazo a su novio por encima del hombro. Harry lo observó de vuelta. Ambos, todavía sonrojados, se echaron a reír, enojando más a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Al menos, nos encontraron _antes_ de que hiciéramos otra cosa —alegó Draco, con una sonrisa burlona. Las quejas no se detuvieron en todo el año.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

**Ambientado después de: **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

* * *

"_**Las personas que se quieren se besan"**_

**Algún momento en el verano de 1993**

—...oh, cállate, Sirius.

Remus meneaba la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Sirius se paró frente a él, con una expresión altanera.

—Cállame, moony.

Harry intentó no reírse cuando se besaron. Falló. Se suponía que no solían besarse frente a él, pero desde que los vio por error al final de una de sus tontas discusiones, a Sirius en verdad no le interesada ocultarlo. Al apartarse, veía de reojo a su ahijado, le guiñaba, y se llevaba el índice a los labios. Él repetía el gesto, todavía ahogando la risa.

Cuando la chimenea de Grimmauld Place sonó, Sirius fue a ver quién llegó, y Remus llamó a Harry para que lo ayudase a terminar de preparar la cena. Cocinaba sin magia para enseñarle lo más básico. No se le daba tan mal.

—_0—_

—Draco —Harry se arrastró por el suelo de su cuarto, transfigurado en un colchón, y se tendió a su lado, boca abajo. Draco, boca arriba, tenía a Lep sobre el pecho, y no paraba de juguetear con sus orejas—, ¿tú has besado a alguien?

Su amigo arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—Madre me acostumbró a que le diese un beso de buenas noches...

Él soltó una risita y empezó a negar, señalándose los labios.

—En la boca, Draco.

Luego el otro también sacudió la cabeza.

—Vi a moony y padfoot besándose hace un tiempo, y Sirius me dijo que era secreto, pero mamá dice que las personas se besan cuando se quieren, entonces...

—Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se besan porque son pareja —aclaró, en tono de obviedad.

Harry adoptó una expresión pensativa. Y _entendió_.

—Bueno, eso tendría sentido.

Draco giró la cabeza, con la única finalidad de dirigirle una mirada incrédula.

—¿No lo sabías?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ni cuando los viste besarse? —continuó Draco, aturdido.

—Pensé que eran normal, eran ellos siendo _ellos_. Y ellos son _así_ —Harry gesticuló, confundiéndolos a ambos en el proceso, en lugar de explicarse—. Y que se besaban porque se querían y ya.

—Se besan porque son pareja _y_ son pareja porque se quieren —insistió Draco, meneando la cabeza.

—_Ah_.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Draco, todavía un poco estupefacto. Harry no paraba de fruncirle el ceño a nada en particular.

—Siempre creí que eran como buenos amigos que se comportaban como mis papás entre ellos.

—Básicamente, eso es una pareja, Potter.

—Ah —repitió, más bajo. Era probable que estuviese distraído preguntándose si besaría a Draco un día, pero no lo admitiría. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que no, porque ellos eran amigos. Y otra, más pequeña, se sentía un poco decepcionada al respecto, aunque él no se diese cuenta.

* * *

**En teoría, iba a escribir un extra sobre la primera vez que Harry vio a Sirius y Remus besarse, pero…luego pensé que él seguiría viéndolo normal, y no notaría nada hasta hablarlo con Draco, si es lo hablaba. Y salió esto. Espero que cuente ¿?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

**Ambientado en: **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

"_**Un día, tendrán una alianza"**_

**1994**

En el verano de 1994, un Draco de catorce años se cubría la boca para contener un bostezo. Eran las nueve de la mañana y ya había revisado el árbol genealógico de los Greengrass dos veces; la familia directa de Daphne y Astoria era pequeña, pero varios miembros de la sociedad sangrepura con ese apellido formaban parte de una línea diferente, y gran parte de ellos eran socios de los Malfoy.

Lep dormía sobre un conjunto de apuntes, en la esquina de la mesa, convertido en una bola de pelo. Draco se alejó un poco del escritorio y bebió la taza de té que Dobby le dejó unos minutos atrás. Ya estaba tibia.

Tan pronto como escuchó que la puerta de la biblioteca se abría, empujó la silla de vuelta a su posición original, apartó la taza, y se enderezó. Lucía una expresión de practicada seriedad para el momento en que su madre entró, y se lo encontró releyendo la información de los Greengrass.

Narcissa le enseñó una sonrisa débil, pero divertida. Rodeó la mesa, se aproximó a su hijo y le besó la cabeza al pasarle por un lado. Su madre podía ser una bruja severa y una instructora estricta; sin embargo, también era consciente de que su hijo tenía _sólo_ catorce años. Y ningún chico de catorce quería pasar el verano memorizando datos de otras familias, cuando su mejor amigo lo había invitado a jugar Quidditch infinidad de veces. Nada más sus tardes y cuando dormía en casa de los Potter era libre de lecciones.

No le sorprendió que su madre colocase otro pergamino sobre la mesa, levitando al conejo dormido hacia un escritorio desocupado. Lep ni se enteró.

—¿Empezaré con los socios comerciales internaciona...?

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, en el instante en que abrió el rollo y divisó la primera línea. El apellido.

_Potter_.

Levantó la cabeza y observó a su madre, con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Los Potter no tienen tratos con nosotros —musitó, vacilante. Estaba seguro, lo había estudiado bien, pero no podía decir que su madre no hubiese conseguido algo.

Narcissa acercó una silla para tomar asiento a su lado y pareció sopesarlo por unos segundos.

—A pesar de que justo ahora no tengan..._tratos_ con nosotros, en un futuro, los tendrán. Y unos muy buenos.

Draco no pudo evitar arquear las cejas.

—¿Nos dedicaremos a las pociones, madre?

Ella negó, todavía con esa sonrisa sutil. Le acarició el contorno del rostro con los nudillos, y Draco ladeó un poco la cabeza, recargándose en su contacto suave.

—No, habrá una alianza. Algo muy importante —aclaró, frente a la mirada curiosa de su hijo—, sé que te agradará.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que sonaba divertido tratar "asuntos sangrepura" con Harry. Asintió y regresó su atención al pergamino, echando un vistazo a la información.

—¿Qué tengo que memorizar...?

—El árbol genealógico, la historia familiar, informe comercial, y su Legado.

A Draco se le escapó un débil "ah". Mucha información. Debía tratarse de una alianza en verdad importante. No solían prestar atención al Legado de socios comunes.

Observó a su madre de reojo un instante, pero ella le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro, y le recordó que cuando hubiese terminado, tendrían una clase de idiomas, antes de que pudiese ir a casa de Harry. Apenas abandonó la biblioteca, Draco se dedicó a leer para sí mismo la información en el pergamino de los Potter.

* * *

Veinte años más tarde, en ese mismo sitio, Draco veía a su madre firmar un documento que le llevó, y se le ocurrió soltar un:

—Cuando me pediste estudiar a la familia de Harry, ¿sabías que me casaría con él, madre?

Narcissa apenas alzaría la cabeza lo justo para enseñarle esa sonrisita de aquel día.

—Mi dragón —Le ofreció el documento firmado de regreso—, lo he sabido desde _antes_ de que se conocieran ustedes dos.

Draco sólo se rio, incrédulo.

* * *

**Como siempre, gracias por leer /corazón, corazón.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

**Ambientado después de: **_**Harry Potter y los Inventores de Hechizos.**_

* * *

_**El regalo de Daphne**_

**2014**

—...así que es...

—¿Es seguro?

—¿Seguro? Completamente seguro. Jamás te lo mencionaría si no lo fuese, Draco.

Ambos callaron cuando Harry ingresó a la sala. La ventana se encontraba abierta, algunas constelaciones de Nyx encendidas, un juego de té descansaba en el espacio entre ambos. Su esposo le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, lo saludó con un gesto, y aguardó a que se pusiese a su lado, para sostenerle una mano y besar el dorso de esta. Daphne le sonrió a Harry.

—No sabía que venías hoy...—se excusó, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Draco.

Ella le restó importancia, sacudiendo una mano. Devolvió la taza que sostenía a la mesa, carraspeó, y se enderezó.

—Es mejor que estés aquí —aclaró Daphne, con suavidad—. Harry, he hablado con Draco sobre esto, y quiero que escuches también. Por favor.

Harry asintió, desorientado. Observó a Draco, pero su esposo se limitaba a ver a Daphne, con una expresión pensativa.

Daphne respiró profundo y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—Quiero darles un regalo —explicó, en voz baja—. He trabajado en esto con otros Inventores por un tiempo, tenemos la aprobación del Jefe, y sí, es seguro.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry, vacilante.

—Deberían venir a verlo —contestó ella, poniéndose de pie. Draco se demoró unos segundos en hacer lo mismo, y Harry con él.

—_0—_

Harry estaba boquiabierto. Daphne rodeaba un largo tubo que iba desde el suelo al techo del laboratorio; lo llenaba un líquido de un blanco amarillento, y lo que flotaba en el interior tenía un tamaño tan reducido que era difícil de ver. Otros investigadores se encontraban más allá, monitoreando resultados en unos paneles de medimagos, escribiendo en pergaminos de varios metros.

—Espera, espera- —Harry detuvo su plática unilateral con Draco, que también parecía sorprendido, y empezó a gesticular para llamarla—. Daphne, esto es...si es cierto...

—Lo es —juró ella, muy seria.

—Daphne, no es mi campo, pero estoy _bastante_ seguro de que la reproducción humana no funciona con dos hombres. Creo que me habría enterado si se puede-

—¡Eso es lo maravilloso! —Daphne lo interrumpió, calmándolo con gestos—. Es biológicamente perfecto; funciona como recipiente para sus genes. En lugar de tomar genes de un óvulo y de un espermatozoide, conseguiremos un poco a partir de la sangre de ambos, que se pueda mezclar aquí. Tengo que admitir que es probable que tenga un ADN más similar a uno que al otro, debido a ciertos procesos que lleva a cabo durante la formación y cómo se ejecuta...pero sigue siendo un hijo de ambos. Y todo lo que respecta a sus defensas y el vínculo emocional que debería formarse a través de la lactancia, se va a obtener igual con su magia- la de los dos. Eso significa que sólo tendrían que tener bastante contacto físico con el bebé durante los primeros meses y usar magia con libertad cerca de él o ella...

Harry miró de reojo a su esposo. Draco seguía observando el tubo del recipiente.

_Recipiente que podría tener a su hijo._

—Merlín —se le escapó.

—Merlín —Harry lo repitió, asintiendo. No se le ocurría nada más.

—¿Es seguro? —insistió Draco, fijándose por fin en Daphne—. ¿De verdad es seguro? No es- me refiero a que no estará enfermo, no será frágil, o presentará problemas de...

Daphne sacudió la cabeza y sujetó una de sus manos, dándole palmaditas para tranquilizarlo.

—Seguro, totalmente seguro —afirmó la bruja—. Sabes cómo lo he comprobado, el Jefe me lo mostró. Crecerá sano, fuerte física y mágicamente. Vivirá lo mismo que cualquier mago, sin ninguna enfermedad producida por esto. Te lo prometo.

—Merlín —volvió a decir Draco, regresando la vista al tubo.

Daphne se rio y atrapó una de las manos de Harry.

—¿Y tú qué piensas, Harry?

Él se quedó en blanco por un instante. Abrió la boca, se percató de que Draco acababa de girar el rostro para verlo, y la cerró.

_MerlínMerlínMerlín_.

—¿Crees que podría tener los ojos de Draco? —cuestionó, en un susurro. Daphne sonrió.

—Bueno, es genética, es mejor no controlarlo...pero es posible, sí.

—Merlín —Harry se rio, nervioso.

—Merlín —Draco asintió esa vez, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Supongo que tengo que dejar que lo piensen —Daphne les dio un ligero apretón en las manos y los liberó—. No hay necesidad de decidir justo ahora, y si no están listos o no lo quieren...

Harry observó a Draco, de nuevo. Su esposo se había olvidado de lo que ella les presentaba, para fijarse sólo en él. Tenía los ojos grises muy, muy brillantes, y atentos. Parecía suplicar una respuesta de su parte.

—Lo hablaremos —contestó a Daphne, que asintió y les enseñó otra pequeña sonrisa.

La forma en que se iluminó el rostro de Draco le dio a entender que los dos ya tenían la misma respuesta. Pero reunió toda su paciencia para regresar a Nyx y tener una larga conversación con varios "Merlín", "Daphne está loca" y "nosotros estamos locos" de por medio.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

**Ambientado en: **_**Harry Potter y los Inventores de Hechizos.**_

* * *

**Se supone que haría el primer día de nacido de Orión, pero por la manera en que nació, pues…¿?**

* * *

_**El primer día en Nyx**_

**2015**

El bebé dormía. Era una bolita rosa que babeaba su manta de dragones. La cuna se mecía despacio por arte de magia, el móvil de criaturas mágicas sobre su cabeza esperaba que abriese los ojitos para llamar su atención y evitarle el llanto con una canción dulce.

A pesar de que le pusieron hechizos que les avisarían si se despertaba, ambos se asomaban desde las orillas de la cuna. Draco le había contado los deditos de las manos y los pies, comprobó su respiración por tercera vez, y se limitó a observarlo. Harry seguía completamente inmóvil junto a su esposo y el bebé.

Deberían ir a dormir. El descanso les haría falta, pero era difícil pensar en apartarse de esa _cosita_ que descansaba en la habitación que prepararon durante los últimos meses.

Apenas podía creer que era suyo. Y de Draco. Lo que más le sorprendía era ese detalle: que era hijo de ambos. Daphne les advirtió que su color de ojos y cabello podría verse alterado en el primer año, mientras su sistema se adaptaba; dijo que era común en los niños recién nacidos, así que tendrían que aguardar para saber a quién se parecía más. Harry sospechaba que sería como Draco.

Se llamaba Orión. El orden de los apellidos sería determinado después de presentarlo al Legado de ambos.

En ese momento, no podía importarle. Susurró algo que sonó a "hola, Orión, hola..." y se asustó cuando el bebé movió un poco el bracito, creyendo que lo despertó. Ambos contuvieron la respiración. Luego Orión siguió dormido y suspiraron.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando despierte? —murmuró Draco. A pesar de que sus ojos permanecían fijos en el bebé, su expresión empezaba a llenarse de horror. Sabía que había leído todos los libros de paternidad que Hermione le prestó, y tuvo largas conversaciones con cualquier mujer que conociese que fuese madre, pero el día anterior, sufrió una pequeña crisis alegando que no estaba listo.

Harry no podía decir que él se sintiese seguro de algo, aparte de que adoraba a esa _bolita_ en la cuna.

Abrió la boca, la cerró, lo consideró. Se estiró para sujetar una mano de su esposo y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a mi mamá y a la tía Narcissa —opinó, en tono suave. Draco comenzó a asentir enseguida.

—Madre...sí, llamar a madre suena muy bien. Oh, Merlín —Draco lo observó de reojo—, ¿y si se despierta _antes_ de que vengan?

—Deberíamos llamarlas _ahora_, Draco.

—Sí, sí. Hazlo.

—Hazlo tú.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo y vio al bebé en la cuna.

—No me quiero alejar de él. ¿Y si me necesita?

—Yo lo cuido —Harry formó pucheros. Tampoco se quería apartar de Orión.

—Yo _también_ lo puedo cuidar, Harry.

—Alguien tiene que llamarlas.

—Hazlo con magia —Draco se encogió de hombros.

Estaba demasiado distraído por el bebé. Dudaba que cualquier hechizo pudiese resultar bien, si no era para resguardar a Orión. Por la expresión mortificada de Draco, a él le sucedía igual.

Harry suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la _cosita_ dormilona que era su hijo.

—Podríamos esperar un poco, ¿crees que despierte pronto?

—No lo sé.

—Seguro dormirá un rato —fue el turno de Harry de encogerse de hombros. Draco asintió y apretó sus manos unidas por un instante.

Se quedaron observándolo hasta que despertó. Apenas ocurrió, entraron en pánico y fueron a llamar a sus madres por flu.

(Cuando la primera de las brujas llegó, había un bebé recién nacido flotando en su sala, relajado, y dos magos mirándolo con atención, sin tener idea de qué hacer a continuación. Resultó que sólo tenía hambre)


	14. Chapter 14

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

**Ambientado después de: **_**Harry Potter y los Inventores de Hechizos.**_

* * *

**Creo que lo único de lo que me arrepentí con respecto a LDL fue que cuando tocaba un Draco top, yo no estaba de ánimo para describir la escena, así que…**

* * *

_**El regalo de Draco**_

**1999**

El día en que Harry Potter cumplió los diecinueve años, fue la primera vez que no estuvo con su familia por esa fecha. Pensó que le harían falta los abrazos, las risas, la compañía, el pastel, las mil felicitaciones y el bullicio general; al fin y al cabo, provenía de una familia donde los adultos se hacían llamar "Merodeadores", y era miembro honorario de los Weasley. Pedir un cumpleaños normal habría sido demasiado aburrido.

Draco le había preguntado si quería ir a casa por su cumpleaños, pero por entonces, ninguno podía estar seguro de que el Legado no le impediría abandonar el país en cuanto hubiese regresado. Le dijo que no. Amaba a Draco. Amaba esa experiencia de viajar con él. Si podía alargarla sólo un poco más, seguir viendo esa expresión feliz y relajada en el rostro de su novio, y llevarse más recuerdos agradables, lo haría.

Un cumpleaños a solas con Draco tampoco sonaba a un mal plan. La verdad era que él, al oírlo, se dio a sí mismo la tarea de compensar a Harry por todo aquello que le haría falta ese día.

Comenzó a media mañana. Draco lo había dejado dormir cuánto quisiera, hasta que se hubiese cansado de estar tendido en la cama y su estómago comenzase a exigir comida. Gran parte de ese tiempo pasó abrazándolo, de ese modo en que hacía desde que empezaron a dormir juntos, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, entrelazando sus piernas; Harry creyó que se detendría con el transcurso del tiempo, cuando ya no le encontrase la novedad, o haberse acostumbrado lo aburriese. Se equivocó.

Draco le besó las clavículas, la garganta, el mentón, las mejillas, los párpados, la frente. Murmuraba frases somnolientas de "feliz cumpleaños, Harry", "buenos días, dormilón", y palabras sueltas en francés que reconocía sólo por haberlas oído con frecuencia durante esos meses. Harry se retorcía por debajo de él, riéndose y abrazándolo. Fue una linda manera de despertar en su cumpleaños.

Ya que sabía que le gustaba cocinar, Draco no le llevó el desayuno a la cama. En cambio, cocinó con él. Esto era mejor por la sencilla razón de que Draco aún no manejaba los hechizos respectivos, así que abrazaba a Harry mientras él intentaba preparar algo sin distraerse, le besaba el hombro, o lo ayudaba con una tarea realizada sin magia. Por supuesto que había protestas de por medio, pero ninguna real. También hubo muchos besos, carcajadas, y un desastre de ingredientes.

Desayunaron en el suelo. Draco, sentado en el espacio entre sus piernas y recargado en su pecho, vestía una de las camisetas de Harry, que quedó manchada de ingredientes de origen desconocido relacionados a lo que prepararon. Harry, que lo rodeaba con un brazo, se reía con más fuerza cuando él se dedicaba a revolverle el cabello, también sucio del desastre de comida que armaron.

No abandonaron el cuarto del hotel por el resto de la mañana. Se pelearon por alguna tontería que no recordaba media hora después, terminaron besándose por varios minutos sobre la cama. Harry persiguió y capturó a Draco cuando intentó colarse en la ducha antes que él. Forcejearon sin aliento, a causa de la risa. De alguna manera, luego se encontraron en lados opuestos de una gran bañera, bebiendo vino y decidiendo a dónde almorzar y qué hacer después.

Tuvieron un picnic a las afueras de la ciudad en que se encontraban, en un parque botánico que los muggles no conocían. Se suponía que almorzarían a la sombra de uno de los árboles más grandes, no que Harry terminaría embarrándole la mejilla de comida, porque Draco giraba el rostro cuando intentaba darle en la boca, alegando que era muy cursi y riéndose. Basta con decir que el cabello de Harry volvió a ser un desastre por esa pelea de comida.

Tras una larga limpieza y un montón de bromas de parte de ambos, se dedicaron a pasear por el resto de la tarde. Draco lo complació llevándolo de la mano en cualquier sitio, sin importar lo concurrido que estuviese, tomándose fotos con él en cada lugar donde Harry se lo pidió, y dejándose arrastrar a absurdos locales, sólo porque algo en el interior llamaba su atención.

Sabía que su novio era capaz de ceder cuando quería que estuviese feliz y satisfecho, pero para la noche, cuando estuvieron bailando en un espacio en medio de un gran conjunto de rosales, Harry tuvo que decirle que lo convertiría en un mimado. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y le contestó que no importaba.

—Tú jamás me has pedido algo que no merezcas o no pueda darte —aclaró, en tono de obviedad. Esa sinceridad y tranquilidad al decirlo sólo logró que Harry se abalanzase sobre él y se le colgase del cuello, interrumpiendo su lento balanceo con risas; todavía no aprendía a bailar tan bien como él.

Harry regresaba al hotel abrazándolo, charlaban en voz baja. Draco le besaba la cabeza o la mejilla, y podría jurar que era la persona más feliz del mundo.

Tomó una ducha para asegurarse de que Draco no tuviese que usar más encantamientos en su cabello. Cuando salió, su novio, que se bañó antes que él, estaba tendido en la cama y jugueteaba con la cinta de la bata de baño que daba el hotel.

Él quería pedirle algunos besos más, ya que era "día de Harry" y parecía tener derecho a muestras de afecto suficientes para cansar a alguien más. Ese detalle debía ser aprovechado.

Draco se rio al percatarse de sus intenciones de convertirse en un caprichoso por el resto de la noche, se levantó, y atrajo a Harry hacia él, rodeándolo con un brazo. Se dejó arrastrar por ese beso que pensaba reclamar antes, bastante satisfecho con el resultado de su cumpleaños. Extrañaba a su familia y amigos, claro, pero siendo honestos, apenas pudo pensar en ellos después de haber leído las cartas en que le dieron sus buenos deseos. Era difícil prestar atención a lo que fuese, si su novio no paraba de acariciarle la espalda, y mordía sin fuerza su labio inferior.

Cuando se apartó, Harry se recuperó un poco de esa nube algodonada en que sus besos lo dejaban. No sabía en qué momento le sacó los lentes, ni a dónde fueron a parar. Tenía la respiración irregular y su espalda presionaba uno de los postes del dosel de la cama de hotel.

Draco tenía _esa_ mirada que lo hacía sentirse desnudo, pese a que aún llevaba la bata de baño.

De pronto, sonrió un poco. Dio un paso hacia él, y Harry prácticamente le ofreció los labios al alzar apenas la barbilla, para conseguir otro beso.

—Quiero darte un regalo —indicó Draco, su voz amortiguada por los besos que presionaba en el rostro de Harry, trazando un camino que pronto descendió por un costado de su cuello.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, en un susurro—. ¿Qué es?

Lo sorprendió su propio estremecimiento, por la manera en que Draco ladeó la cabeza, medio apoyada en su hombro, y se rio. Una de sus manos desataba el nudo flojo de la bata de Harry, deslizando la cinta lejos de la prenda.

Harry tragó en seco.

—Presiento que me gustará ese regalo —mencionó, conteniendo una risita. Draco asintió y le dio un beso casto, poco más que un roce.

—Probablemente.

En el momento en que Draco se apartó un paso y le enseñó la cinta entre sus manos, Harry comprendió el punto y cerró los ojos. La tela cayó sobre su rostro y lo envolvió, tapándolos en un instante. Draco le preguntó si el agarre estaba muy fuerte y si veía; ambas cuestiones recibieron un "no".

Luego lo repitió con las manos. La cinta tenía una textura idéntica, por lo que Harry pudo reconocer al concentrarse en su sentido del tacto, así que asumió que Draco acababa de quitarse la suya para echarle los brazos hacia atrás y atarle las muñecas detrás del poste del dosel. Lo único que lamentó fue que la prenda se tuvo que abrir al retirarla, y no podía ver a su novio medio desnudo.

—Buen efecto dramático para un "regalo" —argumentó, al percibir su respiración más cerca. Draco no le contestó de forma verbal, sino que le sujetó el rostro y lo besó.

Fue un beso lento, cuidadoso, de esos donde dedicaba especial atención a atrapar su labio y morder sin fuerza, consciente de que Harry se deshacía bajo el gesto, inclinándose tanto como podía en su dirección, para que no parase de besarlo. Seguía concentrado en ello cuando lo sintió bajar las manos hacia sus hombros y la tela de la bata de baño cayó más, por sus brazos, atrapada al nivel de los codos.

Harry seguía apoyado en el poste del dosel, expuesto por la prenda que abandonó su posición original, vendado, amarrado, y gimoteando un poco cuando él se apartó. Draco le sujetó la cadera y sus pulgares empezaron a dibujar pequeños círculos; de haber estado más atento, quizás, lo habría reconocido en realidad como una runa. Sin embargo, ya que enseguida atacó su cuello con besos, mordidas y chupetones, su mente se desconectó pronto.

Con los ojos vendados, se perdía de la maravillosa imagen de Draco cubriéndolo de besos. A cambio, obtenía una absoluta certeza de lo que hacía, de qué punto mordía o besaba. Sus sentidos colisionaron por unos instantes, y luego decidieron que nada importaba, más que las manos de Draco en su cadera, la boca que dejaba un camino hacia sus hombros, la clavícula, después al pecho.

Atrapó uno de sus pezones, lo encerró entre los dientes sin ejercer fuerza, lamió, luego se dedicó al otro. Bajó por el centro de su torso, dejó un par de besos perezosos en los lados de su cadera, y se desplazó hacia los muslos. Para entonces, le abrió un poco las piernas y repartió besos en la parte interna de sus muslos, provocándole otro estremecimiento expectante a Harry.

Estaba poniéndose duro y rogando porque Draco no lo hiciese esperar demasiado, cuando captó el murmullo de un hechizo que conocía, y percibió el lubricante que se deslizaba dentro de él. Sabía lo que pretendía, incluso antes de que le acariciase el trasero, empujando la tela de la bata más lejos de su camino, y tantease su entrada con un dedo. Harry contuvo el aliento por un segundo frente a la intrusión y se relajó bajo el efecto de otro murmullo, que envió una ola de calidez por su cuerpo.

Draco deslizó el dedo hacia afuera, trazó un círculo en torno a su entrada, que Harry percibió de principio a fin con sus demás sentidos alerta, y volvió a meterlo. Fue más cómodo esa vez. Cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a un cuidadoso movimiento dentro y fuera, de pronto, sintió el aliento contra la punta de su miembro.

Le besó el glande, y en un instante, metió toda su longitud en su boca. Harry emitió un sonidito ahogado, cuando la sensación cálida y húmeda se unió a la forma en que movía su lengua. Mientras se lo sacaba, daba besos por uno de los lados de su erección y volvía a llevarla dentro de su boca, un segundo dedo lo penetró y alcanzó ese punto que hacía a Harry retorcerse y gemir.

Ahí, las runas hicieron efecto. Las sensaciones se repetían. En el momento en que Draco succionaba, teniéndolo por completo dentro de su cavidad bucal, experimentaba los besos en los costados, el abandono de la humedad y calidez, y cómo se lo metía a la boca de nuevo. También golpeó otra vez ese punto dentro de él, cuando sus dedos se deslizaban hacia afuera y hacia adentro. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Draco llevó un ritmo a partir de ese instante, para que el efecto de la magia se prolongase de forma adecuada. Succionaba su miembro cuando Harry intentaba recuperarse del último golpe a su próstata, daba besos a su longitud cuando deslizaba ambos dedos dentro de él, simulando embestidas. Las sensaciones se unían, se mezclaban, de una manera que hacía parecer que era atendido por más de una persona, sólo que era _Draco._ Las manos de Draco, la lengua de Draco. Eso lo hacía mil veces mejor.

Harry no tardó en echar la cabeza hacia atrás y recargar cuánto podía de su peso en el poste del dosel. Las rodillas le fallaban por oleada tras oleada de placer, y si no fuese porque Draco le sujetaba la cadera con su mano libre, era posible que se hubiese caído en cualquier instante. Apenas tenía un segundo para recordar cómo se respiraba sin jadear su nombre, parar de temblar, cuando volvía a empezar. Las corrientes que le recorrían el cuerpo, la presión en su abdomen, los constantes golpes a su próstata, la boca cálida que lo tomaba por completo. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Estaba seguro de que podría desfallecer ahí mismo.

Se retorció más, sacudiendo sus muñecas atrapadas por el amarre al otro lado del poste. Empujaba con la cadera hacia adelante cuando se moría por follar la boca de Draco, pero luego los dedos en su interior encontraban un nuevo ángulo, y apenas podía sostenerse cuando las sensaciones se superponían unas a otras.

Creyó murmurar algo para Draco, no recordaba qué. Era probable que no le hubiese avisado. El clímax fue impactante incluso para Harry, que tuvo que confiar en el soporte sólido a su espalda y el agarre de Draco, porque su cuerpo entero cedió. Temblaba, sin aliento, mientras el efecto de la magia se pausaba, y Draco deslizaba sus dedos fuera y tragaba su corrida. Sentir su lengua lamiendo la punta para recoger los restos le arrancó un débil sonido al que ni siquiera podía atribuirle un nombre.

Cuando los amarres en sus muñecas se soltaron por su cuenta, Harry perdió el equilibrio al dejar caer los brazos a sus costados. Enseguida tenía las manos en los hombros de Draco, quien se levantaba y lo sostenía para que su sistema todavía embotado no lo hiciese desplomarse. La venda en los ojos se desplazó hacia abajo y colgó de su cuello cuando se zafó del todo.

Draco se encontraba justo frente a él para entonces. La mirada que tenía le dio a entender que nunca sería suficiente con _devorar_ a Harry, y el hecho de que lo cargase con delicadeza, tratándolo como si fuese lo más precioso que conocía, lo derritió y llenó de una emoción muy cálida que no tenía relación alguna con el reciente orgasmo.

Lo recostó sobre la cama, consciente de que Harry apenas era capaz de pensar en recuperar el aliento y extender los brazos hacia él, buscándolo de nuevo cuando se apartó. Draco se arrodilló en la orilla del colchón y se sacó la fastidiosa bata de baño. Su erección se erguía contra su abdomen, cubriéndose de preseminal, y Harry hubiese _amado_ meterla a su boca también. En su lugar, Draco se subió sobre él, lo ayudó a sacarse la única prenda que aún llevaba y que arrojó sin fijarse en dónde caía, y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

Debía requerir un gran esfuerzo y autocontrol mantenerse así, cuando Harry restregó el trasero contra su erección, pero Draco estaba decidido a hacer las cosas a su manera ese día. Le mordió el labio, en señal de protesta, y se rio cuando Harry lo hizo, aunque apenas tenían aire suficiente.

—Date la vuelta.

Harry se apoyó en los codos para girarse y no se molestó en mantener todo su cuerpo alzado. Buscó una almohada para recargarse, afincó las rodillas en el colchón, y levantó sólo el trasero hacia él. Al instante, el pecho de Draco se pegaba a su espalda, más besos creaban un camino desde su cuello por la columna vertebral, mientras se alineaba con su entrada.

Ingresó despacio, empujándolo todo dentro y a Harry contra el colchón. Sus manos le sostenían la cadera para que permaneciese allí, al tiempo que lo abandonaba y penetraba de nuevo, con cuidado, dejándole acostumbrarse al tamaño. Se inclinó otra vez sobre él, más besos en su espalda, un tirón a un mechón de su cabello, unos dedos cerrándose sobre su miembro para acariciar y tenerlo por completo duro cuánto antes, ayudaron a Harry a relajarse.

En la primera estocada, se percató de que Draco no había detenido el efecto de las runas y lo que fuese que hubiese utilizado antes. Se aferró a la almohada que hacía de soporte, su voz amortiguada dejando escapar retahílas contradictorias de "nonono" y "porfavorporfavorporfavor" a las que apenas prestó atención. Golpeó su próstata al primer intento, y esa sensación, la corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo, el estallido de placer, las contracciones, todo siguió repitiéndose en cada embestida, incluso cuando no llegaba al mismo punto. Con cada golpe acertado, la sensación se hacía aún más fuerte, y Harry pronto estuvo _rogando_, moviendo la cadera a su encuentro, intentando en vano acompañarlo en el vaivén, cuando casi no conseguía fuerzas para más que jadear y seguir presionado contra la cama.

Draco se enderezó detrás de él, afirmó el agarre en su cadera con ambas manos, y aumentó la velocidad. A Harry no le hizo falta más estimulación que esa. Era un desastre tembloroso cuando sintió una embestida profunda que le envió varios golpes placenteros a causa de la magia, seguida del líquido cálido que se derramó dentro de él. Se vino casi de inmediato, sin tocarse.

Todavía no lograba ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, cuando Draco se apartó. Quiso lloriquear por perder todo contacto con él, pero sintió que le daba una nalgada juguetona, y sólo atinó a emitir un vago gemido, derrumbándose en el colchón, sin su agarre en la cadera.

—¿Estás bien?

Tenía el descaro de lucir divertido, con su rostro sonrojado, el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor. Ni la falta de aliento pudo evitar que le enseñase una sonrisa torcida, al recostarse a su lado. Harry soltó otro de esos soniditos estrangulados y logró arrastrarse por la cama, lo justo para abrazarlo y tenderse sobre su pecho.

Escuchaba su corazón en esa posición. Estaba tan acelerado como el suyo, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Harry iba a dormir como nunca, olvidándose de la cena, si Draco continuaba con esas caricias en su espalda baja y cabeza. Creía haber oído que los limpiaba con un hechizo, pero no consiguió centrarse en ese detalle; era cálido, suave, olía a _Draco, _y él flotaba en una nube algodonada que no permitía réplicas ni pensamientos complejos.

—Me gustó mi regalo —susurró, tras un par de balbuceos que pretendieron decir lo mismo, y le hicieron fruncir el ceño, reprendiendo a su propia mente cansada por no cooperar.

La leve vibración del pecho de Draco, a causa de su risa, ensanchó la sonrisa boba de Harry.

—Bien —Draco se reía. El sonido impregnaba su voz, de ese modo que él tanto amaba oír—, porque he estado practicando ese jodido hechizo desde quinto.

Harry reaccionó a esto, cuando su mente conectó puntos. Se obligó a alzarse un poco, apenas lo que necesitaba para apoyar la barbilla en su pecho y verlo al entreabrir los ojos. No tenía una imagen perfecta de él sin los lentes, pero reconocía las facciones, los gestos; se los sabía de memoria, de cualquier modo.

—¿Con quién…?

La carcajada de Draco lo descolocó y le formó un puchero. Él abrazó más fuerte a Harry y lo movió un poco hacia arriba, lo justo para alcanzar sus labios. Aunque adoraba sus besos, no se permitió distraerse por ello.

Draco, por supuesto, se percató de esto, y siguió sonriendo contra sus labios.

—Conmigo mismo —explicó, sin alterarse—, en nuestro cuarto de Slytherin, mientras tú dormías, y yo pensaba en lo _mucho_ que quería ir a despertarte para que fueses tú quien me lo hiciera.

La imaginación de Harry decidió que era una idea que merecía ser procesada y replicada. Rojo hasta las orejas, enterró la cara en el pecho de Draco, ignorando su risa y centrándose en las caricias que continuaban en su espalda baja.

Después de todo, no estaba seguro de si sobreviviría la noche, oyendo cosas como esa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

**Ambientado después de: **_**Harry Potter y los Inventores de Hechizos.**_

* * *

_**De por qué no pueden volver ahí**_

**1999**

La Torre Eiffel poseía un área mágica que los muggles ni siquiera notaban. La llamaban "la tercera planta", aunque no era un piso como tal. Ni una plataforma. Se trataba de un conjunto de estrechos pasillos que rodeaban la estructura principal, desde diferentes ángulos y alturas; la propia torre la ocultaba gracias a un efecto óptico que se producía desde abajo, y una cantidad considerable de barreras que el Ministerio de Magia francés decidió colocar.

A Harry le contaron que, en un principio, esa sección de la torre estaría abierta al público también, pero un incidente con un par de magos provocó que sólo los que tienen magia aguanten estar allí. Un muggle empezaría a vomitar por una repentina sensación de vértigo. Él intentaba poner su mejor expresión de interés al guía que se lo explicaba, cuando en realidad su atención se dividía entre las palabras que oía, y Draco.

Su novio había tomado una fotografía para Pansy y luego se recargó en la barandilla del pasillo, observando. El cabello se le sacudía un poco con la brisa nocturna y las luces más próximas se reflejaban en su rostro y ojos, dándoles más color. Cuando notó que lo observaba, giró el rostro en su dirección, y le guiñó.

Apenas se quedaron solos en el corredor, Draco le pidió que se acercase a la barandilla para tomarle una foto. Él sonreía con timidez ante la cámara. Se ganó un par de besos, entre risas, por "verse tan bien en el fotografía".

—Voy a subir un poco más —indicó Draco, con una sonrisita traviesa. Le tendió la cámara, y sacó la capa de invisibilidad del bolso que llevaba, mismo que dejó a los pies de Harry. Se desvaneció bajo la capa—, quiero una foto desde la cima...

—¿Eso es legal?

Escuchó su risa, en el momento en que la cámara flotaba lejos de sus manos y también desaparecía bajo la capa.

—Harry, Harry...¿cuándo comenzó a importarnos un detalle como ese?

No le contestó, pero sí supo cuándo se alejó. Supuso que era mejor no tener idea de qué hechizo utilizaría para subir, en caso de que lo detectasen y le hicieran preguntas a él también. Draco era imposible, si tenía un capricho.

Harry se inclinó de nuevo en la barandilla, por debajo de varias de las barras de hierro que ayudaban a disimular los corredores, y contempló el lugar. Era bonito. Ir con su novio lo hacía mejor. No sería de los que se enamoraban de París al punto de querer vivir allí, pero sí podía apreciar que Draco observase algún sitio con ojos brillantes, le dijese que quería otra foto suya, o lo besara en los "ambientes románticos". Lo último era su detalle favorito.

Se percató del instante en que Draco se acercaba, porque oyó su risita contenida. Vio hacia un lado y la cámara flotó por sí sola de regreso al bolso abandonado en el suelo.

Su novio no se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Qué se supone que planeas ahora? —Harry se rio, observando alrededor. Intentaba ser sigiloso, y sí, puede que lograse un buen efecto, pero si se concentraba lo suficiente, se haría una idea de dónde estaba Draco.

Podría haberle retirado la capa con un giro de muñeca y atrayéndola hacia sí; sin embargo, decidió dejar que continuase con lo que fuese que tenía en mente. Percibió un ligero soplido cerca de su cuello y una presencia próxima.

—Draco, ¿vas a...?

Unos pasos, la presencia se movía. Se deslizó, agachado, por debajo de los brazos de Harry, que sostenía la barandilla. Después se enderezó y compartió a medias la capa con él, atrapándolo bajo la tela y en un largo beso, que le arrancó una carcajada. Draco también se rio y se apartó de nuevo, lo justo para que su espalda chocase contra la barandilla. La capa se fue con él, ocultándolo de la vista de Harry, que formó un puchero al no obtener otro beso.

—En serio, Draco, no sé qué-

_Oh_. La siguiente vez que Draco se mostró parcialmente desde el interior de la capa, se encontraba de rodillas entre las piernas de Harry, quien tragó en seco. Su novio le guiñó y volvió a cubrirse.

Estaba muy, _muy_ seguro de que era una mala idea. No sabía bien qué, pero lo era. Distinguía esas intenciones en la mirada que le echó antes.

—Draco-

Bien, aquello se lo dejaba en claro. La chaqueta que utilizaba, una prenda vieja que Sirius decidió regalarle para que "combinasen" hace tiempo, se deslizó hacia abajo y al suelo por un hechizo dicho en voz baja. Harry se retorció, riendo, cuando su camiseta fue levantada apenas, y aunque no lo podía ver, sintió el contacto en el abdomen, las frías palmas, las caricias de los dedos.

Ahogó un grito cuando Draco desplazó las manos hacia sus costados, bajó por la espalda y le apretó el trasero a través del pantalón. Harry miró alrededor, agradeció que se hubiese escondido con la capa, y comenzó a negar, riéndose.

—¿Ya te dije hoy lo terco que eres, Draco?

Draco apretó un poco más, jalando a Harry más hacia adelante, hasta que tuvo que apoyarse mejor en la barandilla.

—Está bien —bufó—, entendí tu punto. Ya estuvimos en los otros pisos de la torre, ¿volvemos al hotel?

Si Draco fuese tan simple, no estaría siendo _Draco_. Y él lo sabía. No hizo más que confirmarlo, cuando sintió que le colocaba unos hechizos para mantener su temperatura corporal, y escuchó el sonido de la cremallera del pantalón al bajar.

Harry tragó en seco. Su novio descubrió la parte delantera del cuerpo y lo observó desde abajo, sosteniendo la capa con una mano, la otra sobre el botón sin desabrochar del pantalón.

La manera en que lo observaba al aguardar envió una ola de calor por su cuerpo, que nada tenía que ver con los hechizos de calefacción.

—Probablemente sea una mala idea —musitó, con una media sonrisa, para su pesar.

Draco arqueó un poco las cejas. Harry extendió el brazo y le acarició la mejilla, él ladeó la cabeza y atrapó su pulgar entre los labios. Succionó apenas. Lo sacó de su boca para darle una lamida de abajo a arriba y lo metió otra vez. Harry inhaló con fuerza, apartó el brazo, pese al débil quejido de su novio, y se volvió a recargar en la barandilla. Tras dar un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie acercándose a ese pasillo, asintió, rápido.

—Ganaste, ganaste —murmuró Harry—. Hazlo.

Su novio sonrió, desabrochó el botón, y se acomodó la capa, de manera que Harry podía verlo desde ese ángulo, pero no se notaría que estaba ahí desde otros puntos. Lucía bastante complacido al presionar la palma sobre su entrepierna. Descendió un poco, se dedicó a juguetear con la tela de la ropa interior, a acariciarlo con los dedos a través de esta.

Harry exhaló, despacio. Notó que él sonreía.

—¿Sabes que lo tuyo es un problema de exhibicionismo?

Draco frotaba el pulgar sobre la longitud de su miembro. Levantó la mirada, con una expresión de practicada inocencia.

—Pero te estás poniendo duro igual, Harry.

Claro que sí. Seguramente eso lo hacía peor que Draco y sus repentinos arranques. Pero su novio llevó ambas manos hacia su torso por unos segundos, brindándole caricias más cuidadosas, y se estiró para besarle el abdomen. A Harry no paraba de sorprenderlo la fuerza con que podía llegar a desearlo en momentos así.

Asintió de nuevo, instándolo a continuar con lo que tenía en mente. Draco besó más su abdomen, descendiendo hasta el borde de la ropa interior; atrapó la tela entre los dientes y la bajó, con ayuda de una mano, lo necesario para poner en libertad su miembro. En lugar de continuar con un rastro de besos, Draco ladeó el rostro y lo lamió, trazando una línea imprecisa desde su base. Harry se estremeció y empujó la cadera hacia él, en el preciso momento en que cerraba los dedos sobre ese mismo punto.

Besó la punta, la lamió de nuevo, y exhaló aliento cálido sobre el glande, mientras su mano daba inicio a un lento bombeo que buscaba jugar con la cordura de Harry. Él se mantuvo apoyado en la barandilla, un poco encorvado, viendo al espacio entre sus piernas. Se preguntó si luciría cómo alguien que observa el paisaje, para otra persona. Imaginarse que lo viesen allí, sin tener idea de lo que sucedía, sólo lo calentó más.

Draco aumentó la velocidad del bombeo, sosteniéndole la cadera en su posición con la otra mano. Harry jadeó y se arqueó un poco, consiguiendo que se detuviese. Quiso lloriquear, hasta que sintió el beso que presionaba en su glande. Lo observó durante todo el proceso, embobado por la manera en que su novio separaba los labios, formando una "O" para capturar nada más que la punta, succionó, trazó un círculo con la lengua, y abrió más la boca, metiéndolo por completo.

Ahuecó las mejillas al succionar y Harry tuvo que recordarse que no podía gritar. Draco puso ambas manos en sus muslos, reteniéndolo allí, al deslizar su miembro fuera. Otro beso en la punta, un par de lamidas a su erección, sin apartar los ojos de Harry. Luego lo tomaba de nuevo.

Ni la brisa nocturna, ni las absurdas y falsas quejas anteriores importaban. Había una boca cálida y húmeda que lo recibía, Draco marcaba un ritmo que lo enloquecía, siempre deslizándolo hacia afuera cuando Harry necesitaba más su lengua, rozando los dientes sin ejercer presión sobre su punta, lamiendo, besando, devorándolo a su manera. Sabía cómo le gustaba, cómo lo quería. Él mismo lo llevaba tan adentro como podía, complaciendo a Harry con oleada tras oleada de placer.

Cuando intentó empujar hacia adelante, Draco cerró ambas manos al nivel de su cadera y lo retuvo allí. Aunque hubo protestas vagas, pronto las olvidó también. Draco lo tenía todo dentro de la boca y comenzó a emitir un sonido gutural, para que sintiese la vibración que se mezcló con la tibieza y humedad en su boca. Harry lloriqueó, jadeó, y presionó la frente contra sus manos, sobre la barandilla, mientras intentaba recordar cómo respirar, ante la imagen de semejante ser que lo adoraba, que seguía jugando con su lengua, se apartaba, atrapaba sus testículos por unos instantes, daba más besos a su punta, y volvía a ponerlo dentro para succionar.

Tardó en reaccionar al oír el sonido de pasos aproximándose. Una parte de su mente ni siquiera comprendió lo que era, hasta que se detuvieron peligrosamente cerca. En el pasillo contiguo, a unos metros y barras de distancia.

_Haz una barrera, haz una barrera, haz una..._

La magia no verbal le falló, por el sencillo hecho de que su mente estaba cubierta por una bruma, no lograba preocuparse por eso, ¿qué importaba si alguien veía u oía? ¿Significaba algo? No, nada. Lo que sí significaba algo era Draco de rodillas frente a él, probándolo en el preseminal, guiándolo a un espacio donde sólo existía su boca, la lengua juguetona, las manos firmes en su cadera, esos ojos grises que le mostraban cuánto disfrutaba de ver el placer que le causaba a Harry reflejarse en su rostro.

Gimió. Quería avergonzarse, sentirse cohibido e irresponsable, pero no podía. Draco aflojó su agarre, permitiéndole empujar a gusto con la cadera y llevar su propio vaivén para alcanzar el orgasmo. Harry hundió más el rostro entre sus brazos, sobre la barandilla, y siguió observándolo desde esa posición. Cómo el cretino orgulloso de su Draco permanecía agachado entre sus piernas, cómo permitía que Harry enredase los dedos en su cabello rubio para _follarle_ la boca, cómo desatendía esa erección obvia atrapada en su pantalón, porque quería acariciarle el torso a Harry y que llegase antes. La capa caía por sus hombros, por la espalda, dejaba a Draco expuesto, y él no se preocupaba, sino que sus ojos seguían en Harry, a través de una ligera capa de lágrimas.

Sabía que había voces y más ruidos cerca. La perspectiva de que alguien llegase a ver a Draco haciendo eso, haciéndoselo a él, provocaba que fuese más rápido, en lugar de frenar.

Se derramó en su boca y Draco retomó el control, sujetándole la cadera, para tragar la mayor parte y cambiar un frenético vaivén por algunas lamidas y besos finales. Mientras Harry todavía jadeaba, intentando ubicarse, que sus piernas no le fallasen, Draco lamía los restos de semen de sus labios y parte de la barbilla, dándole un pequeño show bastante calculado. Sonrió de lado cuando vio que Harry tenía que inhalar profundo para recuperarse.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, colocó las manos en el suelo, a sus costados, y se abalanzó sobre él. Lo besó sin importarle que se probaba a sí mismo en el sabor que tenía en la boca. Draco quedó presionado contra los barrotes de la barandilla, encima de la capa que ya no les era útil. Le rodeó el cuello a Harry y separó las piernas para hacerle un espacio. Sintió el bulto en su pantalón cuando empujó la cadera en su dirección. Se moría por sacarle la ropa y hacerle lo mismo, justo ahí.

Entonces al guía encargado de la zona mágica se le ocurrió acercarse y carraspear. Podrían decir que huyeron al hotel, pero la verdad es que los echaron, y ninguno le dio importancia cuando se Aparecieron en su habitación, trastabillando hacia la cama, Harry desesperado por quitarle una prenda tras otra, Draco jadeando contra sus labios. A la mañana siguiente, se reirían durante largo rato de sus propias acciones y la reacción del guía turístico. Sobre todo de lo segundo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Este abarca antes y después de la historia ;)**_

* * *

_**La poción perfecta **_

_Para Regulus, el amor es como una poción._

_Necesitas los ingredientes correctos. Nada funcionará si te equivocas desde el principio._

—¿...me llamaba, profesor Slughorn?

—Ah, sí, muchacho. Ven aquí, ven aquí- —Slughorn gesticuló por un instante, al intentar recordar su nombre. No paraba de invitarlo a entrar.

Regulus permanecía sentado frente al escritorio del maestro, un poco encogido, cabizbajo. Cuando notó que el estudiante que llamó se colocaba a su lado, apenas lo observó de reojo.

—Mira —decía el profesor, apuntando a Regulus—, este chico de aquí es un Black. Sabes cómo son los Black- tú estudias con uno, ¿cierto? Sí, sí- bueno, tiene talento. Y un comportamiento más... _adecuado_ que su hermano mayor. Pero ha hecho explotar dos calderos en una semana, y la verdad es que no encuentro motivo; usa los ingredientes correctos, lleva a cabo el procedimiento...¿tú podrías...?

Severus resopló, pero no encontró una manera de negarse que no sonase excesivamente brusca. Miró de reojo al niño de primero que ya lo veía a su vez, y le frunció un poco el ceño. Regulus se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza de nuevo. Se dedicó a juguetear con sus dedos, sobre el regazo, mientras los oía conversar sobre cómo el estudiante mayor podría ayudarlo.

_Necesita que realices tus procedimientos de acuerdo a las instrucciones._

Severus quería matarlo. Reconocía ese fuego de rabia en los ojos. Su madre lo tenía frente a Sirius con frecuencia.

Regulus tragó en seco y se alejó un paso. Cuando pareció que su tutor empezaría una larga diatriba, Regulus se resbaló con la viscosidad verde regada por el suelo, del último estallido de su caldero, y cayó con un ruido sordo.

—Vamos a...

Sí, Severus lo mataría. Si no lo hizo por la explosión, lo haría porque acababa de resbalar también. Se golpeó con el borde de la mesa y terminó sentado, frente a él, cubierto de una masa densa y extraña con olor de ácido. Su nariz empezó a arrugarse de inmediato.

Regulus temblaba, conteniendo la risa. Su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja, el aire se le escapaba en resoplidos.

—Eres un...—Severus recogió parte de la mezcla y se la arrojó a la cara, frunciéndole el ceño por burlarse de él. Regulus fue derribado, su ropa, cabello y piel ensuciados. Tirado sobre el suelo, se echó a reír con fuerza.

El mayor lo observó vacilante, bajando el brazo con que había agarrado más de la masa. Pareció creer que Regulus estaba loco, y eso sólo le hizo más gracia. Se señaló la cara, y Severus le dirigió otra mirada confundida, hasta que se tocó su propia mejilla con la mano limpia.

Tenía un bigote verde y una imprecisa barba, hechos de salpicaduras.

Severus sacó la varita de su manga y envió una ola de mezcla verde contra Regulus, que cayó sobre el suelo de nuevo, rodó, y fue aplastado por una milésima de segundo. Apenas logró reacomodarse, deslizó su propia varita fuera del uniforme, y ejecutó un encantamiento. El otro lució desorientado por un instante, tiempo suficiente para que el caldero flotase sobre su cabeza y vertiese la mezcla restante sobre él.

—¡Regulus Black! —gritó, apretando los labios para contenerse de maldecirlo, al tiempo que se limpiaba masa verde de la cara.

—¡Me tengo que defender, si tú empiezas! —alegó Regulus, alzando las manos para que las tuviese a la vista.

—¡¿Yo empecé?!

Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron peleando. Cuando Slughorn entró, ahogando un jadeo por la sorpresa ante el desorden de su laboratorio, Regulus se cubrió la boca para dejar de reír, y Severus empezó a apretarse el puente de la nariz y menear la cabeza. Sabía que sonreía. Por dentro.

_Algunos pasos pueden ser más complicados que otros._

Regulus suspiró, recargándose en la escoba. Ni su madre lo ponía a limpiar sin magia, pero por lo visto, Slughorn pensaba que era más que suficiente castigo para un par de chicos que se volvieron a pelear en su laboratorio.

Puede que tres años de constantes incidentes en las lecciones de Regulus lo hubiesen acostumbrado.

—Déjame el resto a mí —indicó a Severus, enderezándose para tomar la escoba y moverse hacia otra zona del laboratorio. Había polvo plateado regado por todas partes—, no fue tu culpa y...

—Te estoy enseñando —respondió Severus, sin verlo. Cuando le pasó por un lado, empujó un remolino de polvo hacia los pies de Regulus, que emitió un vago quejido—, es mi culpa si resultas peor que el Calamar Gigante con un caldero.

—Te juro que estoy intentando concentrarme, pero...

..._me distraigo. _Calló. Sabía que le preguntaría con qué.

Lily Evans le había hecho _colitas_ a Severus durante el descanso de la tarde. Por alguna razón, sólo ella las podía quitar. Era imposible que Regulus no las viese, cuando se suponía que debía medir proporciones y cantidades.

En ese momento, se desconcentró unos segundos, observando las graciosas colitas. Severus le había fruncido el ceño para dejar en claro que no quería comentarios al respecto, apenas entró al laboratorio.

Cuando Severus notó que tenía su atención y se había detenido, de nuevo, resopló y lo observó.

Regulus no pensó en la pregunta. Sólo brotó.

—¿Te gusta Lily Evans?

Él bufó y empujó más polvo plateado hacia Regulus, que no se quejó esa vez. Estaba más pendiente de su respuesta. El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza en el pecho. Una parte de su cabeza suplicaba por un "no".

—¿Qué podría ver yo en alguien que va a Gryffindor?

—Pero son amigos...

—Sí —Severus lo vio de reojo y arqueó las cejas—, ¿y qué?

Regulus se mordió el labio y negó. Se recargó en la escoba otra vez, flexionando los brazos y ocultando el rostro entre ellos.

_Mírame a mí también, _pensaba_. Mírame a mí. ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Requieren mucha, mucha paciencia._

—...ella me perdonó, dijo que no importaba, que entendía que yo-

Severus se giró de forma tan brusca que Regulus, que lo seguía desde el pasillo anterior, casi chocó con él.

—Lily tiene un corazón débil de Gryffindor —replicó, sacudiendo una mano—. Independientemente de lo que haga, de quién sea, o- o los malos gustos que tiene para sus amigos en su Casa, no permito que se le trate así. La hechizaste, Regulus. Fue irracional, estúpido, injustificado, pero por sobre todo, fue inmaduro. Y terriblemente decepcionante.

Regulus boqueó por un instante.

—Sirius me juró que el hechizo no haría daño —balbuceó—. Potter lo ha usado en-

—¡Sirius Black y James Potter! —Severus siseó, dando un paso más cerca. Él retrocedió la misma distancia—. ¿Te parece que esos son buenos ejemplos a seguir? Tuve la impresión de que eras más listo que eso, pero la sangre debe ser más fuerte.

—Estaba- ¡estaba celoso, ¿bien?! —Regulus apretó las manos en puños—. Sé- sé que no lo justifica y actué como un tonto, y le pedí disculpas a Evans, pero es que tú- —contuvo un largo quejido. Severus lucía aturdido por su vaga explicación—. Eres listo para todo, menos esto, ¡nunca te das cuenta de lo que intento! Eres tan frustrante- y es peor todavía que me gustes cuando tú ni siquiera me miras.

Exhaló al dejarlo escapar. Sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Luego le sobrevino la vergüenza acerca de lo que hizo.

Severus aún no reaccionaba a sus palabras, cuando Regulus huyó. Incluso cuando lo buscó, no pudo dar con él, porque se metió a un pasadizo en que vio entrar a su hermano Sirius una vez. Se hizo un ovillo dentro de un agujero oscuro, y permaneció allí, dándose golpes sin fuerza en la cabeza contra la pared y diciéndose lo estúpido que era.

_Y práctica. Las mejores pociones llevan horas de práctica para obtener los resultados deseados._

—...lo haré por un beso.

—¿Qué clase de trato es ese? —Severus resopló. Él se rio.

—Es un trato justo para mí. Un beso. Uno rápido. No suena a mucho, ¿no?

—Dudo que sepas conformarte. Te harás más terco si cedo.

Regulus le enseñó una sonrisa abierta y se fijó de nuevo en el punto donde sus manos se unían. La Torre del Reloj estaba oscura, los amuletos de calor para el frío nocturno los rodeaban. Entre las palmas de ambos, se formaba un punto de luz.

Se suponía que le mostraba un hechizo único que pudiese darle una buena nota en un examen de _Encantamientos_. En teoría.

En la práctica, era muy probable que fuese a ser utilizado contra Sirius. Él no se quejaba. Su tonto hermano y sus amigos levantaron a Severus en el aire unos días atrás. Incluso Evans se enojó con ellos.

Esperaba que no se enterasen de que usaba _un poco _de magia Black.

—Sólo un beso —insistió con su pago, ladeando la cabeza y formando un pequeño puchero.

Severus bufó, miró alrededor, y pareció sopesarlo. De pronto, suspiró, soltó algo que sonó a "¿por qué me pasan estas cosas?", y asintió.

El corazón de Regulus se saltó un latido.

—¿En- en serio?

Severus asintió, de nuevo. Bueno, no se esperaba una respuesta afirmativa. Ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—¿Es que no piensas hacerlo ahora? —preguntó Severus, medio extrañado, medio irritado. Apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. Su rubor apenas se notaba por el ángulo de la esfera brillante.

Regulus boqueó.

_Está esperando que lo bese, _entendió. _Por Merlín, está esperando que lo haga. MerlínMerlínMerlín._

Algo dentro de Regulus colapsó. La esfera que sostenían creció y estalló en un mar de luz que llenó la mitad del patio de Hogwarts. Quedaron cegados, y además, expuestos en lo referente a su ubicación.

Severus continuaba regañándolo cuando presionó las palmas en el suelo y se estiró para atrapar sus labios. Aún seguía un poco cegado, Severus se tallaba los párpados, era probable que tuviesen que huir rápido, y Regulus sabía que jamás volvería a tener el valor para hacerlo.

Escaparon poco después de un profesor que enviaron a buscar estudiantes fuera de la cama, utilizando magia extraña.

_Todas las pociones tienen diferentes funciones y utilidades. A algunos magos, ciertas pociones les salen de un modo que a otros no. Inclusive los mejores pocionistas tienen pociones favoritas y especialidades._

—...Draco encontró esa vieja foto que Sirius nos tomó cuando pasaste unas semanas en la casa de Francia e intentaba molestarnos.

Severus fingía que su concentración se reducía al caldero en que mezclaba con una varilla, en dirección de las manecillas del reloj. Regulus, sentado al otro lado de su mesón, hacía girar el anillo Black entre sus dedos. Los grabados se encendían al tacto cada poco tiempo.

—Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo de no hablar de _ese_ tema —Severus utilizó énfasis en el "ese" y continuó con su tarea. Él asintió y se inclinó más cerca.

—Hay un local nuevo en el Callejón Diagón en donde puedes comer y cada mesa está separada de las otras por hechizos de sombras, para mayor privacidad —Regulus aguardó un instante, para después agregar:—. Podría venir a buscarte como a las...siete.

Severus resopló y empezó a darle vueltas a su poción en el sentido opuesto. Negó.

—Siete y media al menos —contestó, en voz baja—, necesitaré terminar esto antes de ir.

Regulus sonrió ampliamente y colocó el anillo en la mesa, entre ambos.

—Siete y media —prometió, feliz con su "acuerdo".

El anillo y su respectiva cadena levitaron de regreso al cuello de Severus, que lo ocultó con cuidado en su ropa, y siguió trabajando en el caldero. Lo observó de reojo por un instante, Regulus todavía sonreía. Él rodó los ojos y le preguntó por una tontería que a Regulus le importaba una semana atrás y no podía creer que aún lo recordase del día en que se lo contó.

* * *

**Anoté una idea preciosa que me dieron aquí para otro extra, pero los siguientes serán de parejas secundarias /corazón, corazón.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Este abarca el durante y después de la historia.**_

* * *

_**La flor favorita**_

_Para Pansy Parkinson, el amor es como una plantita._

_No basta con sembrar su semilla._

—¿...esas son las mandrágoras bebés con las que vamos a trabajar en clase?

Neville, agachado junto a las macetas, estuvo a punto de caer hacia adelante cuando escuchó la voz a su espalda. Pansy se inclinaba por detrás de él, observando lo que hacía. Contuvo una sonrisita cuando lo vio enrojecer y balbucear, al sostener uno de los materos para que no se cayese y el llanto de la mandrágora les lastimase los oídos.

—Sí- sí —contestó, en voz baja, pasando la mirada de los materos a ella.

—Es peligroso si no usas cubreoídos —señaló Pansy, balanceándose sobre los pies. En el Vivero no había muchas mandrágoras; en teoría, era fácil para cualquier mago cosecharlas. Pero las conocía, y notaba que aquellas estaban bien cuidadas, hecho que no tenía explicación, si ellos todavía no las usaban en clases—. Neville, ¿cierto? —inquirió, volviendo a fijarse en él.

El Gryffindor asintió, echándole un poco más de tierra a la futura maceta de una de las mandrágoras. No la veía al hacerlo.

—¿Tú las cuidas?

Emitió un vago sonido afirmativo. Desde su posición, Pansy se percató de que el rubor le llegaba a las orejas.

—Bueno, entonces voy a trabajar contigo hoy —dictó, sosteniéndose la falda del uniforme con cuidado para agacharse también. Neville giró la cabeza tan rápido que casi perdió el equilibrio.

—¿Qué?

Pansy soltó una risita, ofreciéndole el cubreoídos que tenía consigo.

—Las voy a calmar para que no lloren —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se arremangó la camisa, y agradeció a Merlín que Draco estuviese muy ocupado con Harry, porque sabía que se quejaría de verla hincada en la tierra del invernadero—. Sprout me lo pidió. Así las puedes trasplantar más fácilmente, y las preparamos para la clase.

Cuando el Gryffindor no hizo más que boquear, ella se estiró, agarró la parte superior de una y jaló. Neville gritó para detenerla, pero fue el único sonido que se escuchó. No hubo ningún llanto desesperado de una planta bebé. El anillo Parkinson de Pansy resplandecía de forma débil, mientras ella acunaba a la planta entre los brazos, medio dormida. Observó de reojo al chico, luego a su alrededor, y de nuevo a la mandrágora bebé.

—¿Puedes levitar hacia acá la otra maceta?

Neville estuvo a punto de tropezar al levantarse para ejecutar el hechizo a una distancia segura. Trasladó la maceta más larga hacia ella y esperó que Pansy colocase la mandrágora dentro. Empezó a cubrirla con tierra de inmediato, al tiempo que ella jugueteaba con una de sus hojas, para que la magia no perdiese el efecto y se despertase.

Aunque era obvio que se preocupaba cada vez que la veía sacar una de las mandrágoras con las manos, sin hechizos ni cubreoídos, Pansy pensó que hacían un buen equipo.

_Las plantas necesitan luz, agua, y nutrientes, para crecer sanas y fuertes._

Pansy leyó rápidamente los nombres de los tomos en los estantes más altos, extendió el brazo y atrajo un libro hacia ella, sin usar la varita. A mitad del trayecto, se percató de que el ejemplar se desviaba un poco, y frunció el ceño. Otro hechizo intervenía con el suyo.

Tuvo que doblar en la esquina del estante para notar que Neville observaba el libro flotante, como si se preguntase qué andaba mal con su _leviosa_, que no lo llevaba hacia él. El libro terminó en la mano de Pansy, que lo sacudió en su dirección.

—Yo lo estaba tomando, ¿lo necesitas para hoy?

El Gryffindor llevaba uno de los carritos de la biblioteca consigo, sólo que tenía dos libros apilados en una esquina, y el resto era cubierto por pequeños materos redondos. No creía que a la bibliotecaria la agradase demasiado la idea. Pansy ladeó la cabeza, mirando por uno de sus costados, a unas flores violetas que le eran familiares. Neville balbuceaba algo sobre un proyecto de flores vivientes que Sprout le permitió comenzar en un invernadero casi vacío.

—Es una _pansy_, ¿verdad? —preguntó, en cuanto él se detuvo. Neville asintió—. ¿Es tu flor favorita?

El chico miró de las macetas a ella, como si acabase de caer en cuenta del mismo detalle que Pansy. Comenzó a enrojecer deprisa.

—Sí, son...uhm, son bonitas. Y sus propiedades medicinales son increíbles- en la magia, quiero decir —Neville empezó a gesticular muy rápido—. Casi nadie sabe que unos pétalos machados en una poción pueden despertar a alguien, o quitarle la alergia, sobre todo si le ponen un hechizo antes de añadirla. El hechizo es algo como...

Por supuesto que Pansy sabía todo lo que podía hacerse con una flor de esas, pero fuera de su familia y Sprout, no conocía a alguien más que fuese consciente de esto. Escuchó a Neville con una expresión entre curiosa y sorprendida, hasta que él mismo bajó el volumen y se calló.

El Gryffindor vio el suelo por unos segundos.

—Lo siento —musitó—, dicen que- que hablo demasiado de plantas.

—Mi familia tiene un vivero mágico —Pansy se rio y le tendió el libro; se notaba que lo necesitaría más que ella—, nunca es demasiado de plantas. Te lo presto con la condición de que me dejes ver lo que harás con las flores.

Neville boqueó por un instante. Aceptó el libro y empezó a asentir, prometiendo que le avisaría para que las viese.

_Las plantas necesitan cuidados y amor. Siempre será maravilloso si te detienes a hablarles y tratarlas bonito._

La carta de esa semana tenía una foto de una _pansy_ en una maceta, agitando un pétalo a manera de saludo. Tuvo que ahogar un chillido al verla, porque habría sido poco educado. Su madre, al otro lado de la mesa, arqueó una ceja al notar su reacción.

Retiró la flor del día del sobre, se aseguró de que estuviese "a salvo" en el borde de la mesa, y le mostró la carta con la fotografía a su madre.

—¿Es de ese chico? —Amelia Parkinson examinó la fotografía con cuidado, sus asentimientos le decían que pensaba lo mismo que Pansy del proyecto de Neville.

Cualquier mago talentoso podía cuidar de una planta mágica. Cualquiera con un Legado como el suyo podía controlarlas. Pero por sí solos, ni lo uno, ni lo otro, lograba que una planta reaccionase de _ese_ modo.

Lo que Neville hacía le parecía increíble. Admirable. Que a él le encantase hacerlo todavía más. Desde que comenzaron a intercambiar correo, hasta el más mínimo comentario de Pansy sobre las plantas conseguía que se explayase al menos otra cuartilla, y eso era adorable.

Draco y Hermione sabían de Herbología, pero no se dedicarían a hablar de ello durante el verano. Y Harry y Ron eran _Harry_ y _Ron_. Con Luna hablaba de temas más trascendentales, como la posición de Júpiter y la razón de la vida alargada de los magos. Era un buen cambio.

_No importa qué tan grande, qué tan hermosa, sea esa planta. Ni qué tanto resista. Sin luz, agua, nutrientes, un día morirá._

—...está bien, mira —Pansy suspiró—. No es tan difícil, ¿de acuerdo?

—Creo que...que sólo soy un idiota, Pans.

Neville dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y lloriqueó por otro par de segundos. Libros de _Pociones_ se dispersaban por el resto del escritorio. Se acercaban los exámenes.

Ella volvió a suspirar y le pinchó el hombro con la pluma, provocándole una mancha de tinta. Neville se retorció y continuó en esa posición, así que lo repitió. La siguiente vez que protestó, Pansy le hacía unas líneas en la mejilla, y él ladeó más la cabeza para observarla.

Se quedó quieta, la pluma todavía entre sus dedos, su mano suspendida en el aire, a punto de mancharlo de nuevo. Se suponía que iba a insistir hasta que se enderezase para continuar; le prometió ayudarlo en su materia más difícil. Pero, por un segundo, se le olvidó que era esa la intención.

—¿Qué- qué? —Neville balbuceó cuando pasó un momento y ella seguía mirándolo.

_Oh_.

_Oh, vaya._

Pansy sonrió, apenas él empezó a sonrojarse de nuevo.

—Nada —riéndose, le pinchó la mejilla por última vez—. Siéntate bien, no hemos terminado con esto.

—Snape tiene razón sobre-

—El profesor Snape te trata así porque piensa que no puedes hacer esto, cosa que obviamente sí puedes —Pansy lo apuntó con la pluma, de la forma más amenazadora que podía—. Neville Longbottom, sigue estudiando o vas a volver a la Torre con toda la cara entintada.

Él se rio, incrédulo y todavía un poco rojo.

—Me lo puedo quitar, Pans...

Pansy estrechó los ojos.

—¿Eso crees?

Neville tragó en seco y se enderezó. Pansy soltó una risita y señaló un pergamino con instrucciones.

—Es muy fácil si lo relacionas a _Herbología_. Sólo tienes que pensar que esta semilla es la misma de...

_No hay nada más triste que ver morir una flor. O el amor._

_No dejes que tus plantitas mueran._

Pansy permaneció agachada junto a _Drossera_ un instante más del necesario. Neville lo notó. Se aproximó a preguntar si le pasaba algo, justo cuando una de las hojas de la planta se estiraba para tocarle la cara.

Ella se rio, acarició el capullo de Drossera, y sostuvo la mano que Neville le ofrecía para ponerse de pie. No lo soltó de inmediato, llamando su atención con el gesto.

—¿Pansy? —Neville arrugó el entrecejo al concentrarse en descubrir lo que andaba mal con ella. Eso le sacó una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer el próximo año? —Pansy se dedicó a balancear sus manos unidas, mientras lo guiaba por el sendero entre las macetas. Lo oyó soltar una respuesta negativa y le dio un vistazo por encima del hombro, sonriendo—. Casarnos.

Neville sufrió un pequeño colapso y ella estuvo riéndose por un rato, feliz y encantada a partes iguales.

—¡No es como si no hubieses sabido que pasaría un día! —decía, la voz entrecortada por la risa.

—Ya, claro- ¡pero avisa si vas a decir algo como eso! —insistió Neville, rojo hasta las orejas. Pansy seguía riendo, y él la observaba con una expresión enternecida, que no hacía más que aumentar esa determinación de que era una buena idea.

—¿No es lo mismo si te aviso, que no hacerlo?

—No, no lo es...

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Si me preparo para cuando eres _más_ linda de lo normal, no se queda mi mente en blanco...

Caminaron por el resto del sendero tomados de la mano.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Este abarca durante y después de la historia.**_

* * *

_**El mejor libro **_

_Para Hermione, el amor es como un libro._

_Algunos son lindos, cortos y simples. Agradables de leer y de cerrar al terminar._

—...uhm- ahm...

Levantó la vista de su libro cuando escuchó un carraspeo. Era su punto favorito de la biblioteca porque rara vez se acercaba alguien a esa zona; las ventanas le daban luz suficiente, pero no la dejaban ver el campo de Quidditch ni el lago. A los otros estudiantes les gustaban esos paisajes y distraerse. A Hermione no.

Era sorprendente, de cierto modo, que Viktor Krum hubiese logrado llegar allí sin un comité de fans. Hermione arqueó un poco las cejas y aguardó a que parase de carraspear y cambiar su peso de un pie al otro.

—Me preguntaba —dijo, despacio, con ese marcado acento que tenía— si, tal vez, podrías ir al baile conmigo.

Hermione observó su libro, luego de nuevo al chico de Durmstrang, y de forma vaga, se preguntó si se lo estaría imaginando. No pudo evitar reírse.

_Y Ron pensando que nadie me invitaría, eh._

Asintió, con una sonrisa.

—Claro.

_Otros son más largos, complejos. Requieren de tiempo, pero algún día, también los vas a cerrar._

—...tengo _tanto_ sueño —Hermione dejó caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio por alrededor de media fracción de segundo. Luego recordó que no se debía hacer eso en una oficina del Ministerio de Magia, se enderezó, y empezó a acomodarse el cabello con movimientos veloces, erráticos.

—Toma —Anthony rodeó la mesa para colocar un vaso en la orilla, cubierto por hechizos para no manchar ni derramar. Se recargó a medias en su escritorio y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa—, es el que me ayuda más, pruébalo. ¿Cuánto crees que te falte?

Hermione murmuró un agradecimiento, dio un sorbo al café, y echó un vistazo a sus pilas de papeles.

—Si quisiera terminarlos, creo que no podría dejar la oficina hoy.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Merlín, no —Hermione se rio, negando—. No puedes firmar por mí, es una locura.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Podría leerlos y hablarte de lo que dicen, como un pequeño resumen —Anthony le enseñó una franja mínima entre sus dedos índice y medio, y le guiñó—; eso no rompe ninguna regla.

Ella siguió meneando la cabeza, mientras bebía su café.

_Pero siempre hay uno. Uno que es tu favorito, cuyas líneas te cautivan, aunque no sepas por qué._

Hermione se examinó en el espejo por segunda vez, recogiéndose el cabello para observar mejor la parte escotada de atrás. No lucía mal. Tampoco era su primera opción.

Abandonó el probador y dio una vuelta. Se detuvo para aguardar el veredicto.

Ron, desde el asiento frente a los vestidores, la veía con la boca entreabierta.

—Bonita —susurró. Hermione se empezó a reír, lo que causó que parpadease y arrugase un poco el entrecejo—. ¿Qué?

—Has dicho algo parecido de los últimos cinco vestidos, Ron —Hermione se cruzó de brazos, aunque su sonrisa la delataba.

—¿Y?

—No pueden gustarte todos.

Para ese punto, Ron aparentaba estar en verdad confundido.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Cómo se supone que elijo, si a quien le pido su opinión le gusta todo lo que uso? —argumentó ella, abarcándolo con un gesto.

—¿Cómo podría _no_ gustarme? —Ron frunció más el ceño, claramente sin entender el punto—. No es mi culpa que te veas bonita con todos, esto no es justo, Mione.

Hermione comenzó a reírse de sus protestas. Se acercó para besarle la mejilla, callándolo, y le indicó que buscaría otro. Ron soltó un resoplido de risa y se acomodó en el asiento, consciente de que se pondría al menos cinco más, antes de tomar una decisión.

_Uno que releerás mil veces. Ese es tu libro._

_Todos tenemos uno de esos en nuestra vida._

Hermione asintió cuando Ginny se asomó desde el interior de La Madriguera, avisándole que faltaban un par de minutos para comer, y por supuesto que Molly Weasley quería que ella fuese la primera en su mesa. Soltó una risita por las bromas de los gemelos, que abandonaron el patio dándose empujones, apenas reprendidos de forma vaga por Bill, que estaba de visita; dudaba que los hubiese regañado en serio en años, si es que lo hizo alguna vez.

—Ron, ayúdame con esto —pidió, tras unos segundos de batallar con su cabello para amarrarlo de nuevo. Era un día de "cabello malo" para ella.

Ron, que también estaba sentado en el césped hasta entonces, se colocó detrás de ella y la ayudó. Ginny siempre se burlaba de cómo jamás aprendió a peinarla a ella, pero sí a Hermione. Al principio, le jalaba el cabello y entraba en pánico cuando le arrancaba un quejido. Poco a poco, aprendió a ser más cuidadoso.

—Siempre me gustó tu cabello.

Cuando terminó, Hermione ladeó la cabeza y le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Arqueó las cejas.

—¿Mi cabello? —repitió. Lo vio asentir, con una expresión relajada.

—Es que- es que es _esponjoso_ y tiene- tiene ese color —Ron gesticuló, logrando que ella lo mirase aún más intrigada—. Y solía pensar que debía ser suave. Y _es_ suave. Y lindo. No tendrías que alisarlo, por lo lindo que es. Está bien si te gusta así, pero en serio no lo necesitas.

Hermione parpadeó, aturdida. Por años, ni siquiera a ella le gustó su cabello. Lo creía tan abundante, fuera de control. Horrible. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Está bien, tal vez no use pociones capilares la próxima vez que salgamos —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, incapaz de creer lo feliz que lucía Ron con algo tan simple.

Apenas se levantó, sacudiéndose el pantalón, se percató de que Ron no paraba de verla desde abajo, aún sentado.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Su estómago tuvo un vuelco tan violento que la habría sorprendido, de no estar más impresionada por lo que acababa de oír. Parecía que su corazón había enloquecido. Ron se limitaba a observarla, con los ojos brillantes, expectante.

Los nervios le arrancaron una risita cuando asintió. Notar la forma en que su rostro se iluminaba, sólo logró que articulase _esas_ palabras.

—Sí, claro.

Ron no paró de sonreír en todo el día. Ella tampoco.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Este abarca el durante y después de la historia.**_

* * *

_**Quidditch**_

_Para Ginny, el amor es como el Quidditch._

_Todos tienen diferentes formas de jugarlo._

—¿...eso está bien?

—Claro que sí —respondió Luna, con su usual tono suave, mientras colocaba otra flor en el interior del vial—. Son muy bonitas, ¿no crees?

Ginny asintió, dubitativa. Sí, claro, las flores eran preciosas. Hacían del laboratorio un lugar más lindo y contentaban a Luna, que tenía una sonrisita al verlas.

No estaba segura de que le gustasen tanto al profesor Snape.

—Señorita Lovegood —masculló, entre dientes, parándose frente a la mesa que compartían—. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

Luna levantó la mirada hacia él, sin alterar su expresión.

—Le pongo flores a los viales —Luna le ofreció uno, sonriéndole.

Ginny temió que tendría que meterse en el camino de una maldición.

—¿Y la poción que les pedí hace más de media hora? —exigió el profesor, tenso. Luna musitó un débil "oh", rebuscó entre las flores, y le tendió otro vial "decorado", lleno de una solución plateada. Y para pesar de Snape, perfecta.

No tuvo más opción que darles una nota decente.

_Y diferentes formas de darse cuenta. Puede ser sutil como una snitch, fácil de prever como el lanzamiento de una Quaffle. O tan sorpresivo como el impacto de una bludger._

—...pones las manos aquí, te sujetas bien y...

Se suponía que Ginny le enseñaba a jugar Quidditch a las demás chicas de su año, aquellas que no sabían y les interesaba, aunque no fuese para entrar a los equipos de sus Casas. Le pidió a Luna que las acompañase porque faltaba una. Jamás se le habría ocurrido subirla a una escoba de otro modo.

Y con buenas razones.

Luna ya estaba sentada sobre la escoba, elevada un metro en el aire. Ginny, parada detrás, la guiaba en cómo colocar las manos y sujetarse. En un instante, la escoba salía despedida, tirando a Ginny al césped, y empezaba un veloz ascenso en vertical, fuera de control.

La Ravenclaw gritó al perder el equilibrio. Ginny lanzó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió para suavizar la caída, se levantó y corrió en su dirección. Luna fue una figura pequeña que golpeó el suelo y rodó por el campo, mientras su mente sólo se llenaba de "_nononono_" y "_MerlínMerlínMerlín_".

Se agachó a su lado, manteniendo apartadas a las demás chicas, y comprobó que no tuviese heridas. Sujetó sus brazos, las manos, el rostro. Luna parpadeó hacia ella, un poco aturdida.

—Oh —susurró—, lo siento, Gin. Creo que no tengo mucho equilibrio. Pero fue divertido volar —aclaró Luna, con una sonrisita.

Ginny se empezó a reír, incrédula, y la tiró sobre el césped de nuevo al abrazarla.

_Estar al lado de esa persona es igual que ganar un partido._

—...tendrían que alinearse los planetas para que pueda verse así —concluyó Luna, más concentrada en trenzarle el cabello con flores, que en la respuesta que le daba.

Ginny lo agregó a su informe de _Astronomía_, se mantuvo quieta para que pudiese terminar con su cabello, y suspiró cuando le avisó que ya estaba. Luna, parada detrás de ella, levitó un espejo en su dirección para que pudiese observar ambas trenzas con ramitas y flores de por medio.

—¡Ah! —Luna se bajó del banquillo de un salto, buscó su bolso y hurgó dentro—. Hice esto para ti. Evitará que los _trinondes_ voladores te molesten en el partido y te va a dar suerte para que ganen...

Le extendió uno de sus collares de piedras y objetos diminutos y extraños. Ginny le sonrió, enternecida, y se lo colocó, sin importar lo raro que se viese.

—Gracias, Luna —Ginny también bajó del taburete. Seguro que tendría que quitarse las flores para el partido, aunque conservaría las trenzas; hasta entonces, las luciría feliz y pensaría en cómo usar el colgante sobre el uniforme, sin ahorcarse a mitad del juego.

A Luna se le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que le agradecía por sus collares. Eso la contentaba también a ella. Apenas entendía cómo se hizo amiga de alguien tan dulce.

Una hora más tarde, alrededor del campo de Quidditch, Ginny batallaba con el collar para que no la estrangulase al jugar, y Ron hacía una pausa de desearle suerte contra los Slytherin.

—¿Por qué no sólo te lo quitas? —preguntó su tonto hermano. Ella le frunció el ceño.

—Me lo dio Luna.

Ron la observó con una expresión de absoluta incomprensión, que la hizo resoplar.

—Por esas cosas es que nadie te quiere, Ron —aclaró, meneando la cabeza. Ignoró sus protestas, porque acababa de descubrir que existía un modo de convertir el collar en un dibujo sobre su piel; así podía jugar con este, y Luna vería que lo utilizó.

Y cuando hubiese ganado, la invitaría a salir en "agradecimiento" por el amuleto de buena suerte. Sonaba a un excelente plan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Confieso que no he terminado con los "discursos" de la boda, pero tengo este con un temita similar, y pues…**_

* * *

_**Esa noche**_

—¿...nunca oíste eso de que los novios deberían pasar la noche antes de la boda separados?

Draco bufó y continuó caminando. Llevaba a Harry de la mano.

—¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? Duermo mejor estando contigo —Draco le echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro al decirlo—. Además, es la última noche que seré tu novio. Eso es algo importante.

Harry sonrió, contra su voluntad, y le dio un leve apretón a su mano.

—Probablemente deberíamos estar descansando...—se rio al detenerse en el patio de Nyx. Se le escapó un débil "ah"—. ¿Es _eso_?

—Sí. ¿Te gusta?

—Lo amo —Harry sonrió y le besó la mejilla, de forma tan fugaz que Draco se inclinó más cerca de él y buscó otro beso—. ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda...?

—¿Cuarto año? Esa era la idea.

Draco había convertido un área junto al bosquecillo que rodeaba Nyx en un laberinto de rosas. Los arbustos le traían recuerdos del Baile de Yule, y aquello, inevitablemente, lo ponía sentimental. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, que lo rodeó con un brazo.

—Mañana nos casamos —musitó Draco, hablando sobre su cabello—, _sé_ lo que pasará. Es lo que pasa en todas las ceremonias mágicas. Te presentaste a mi Legado, los Alfis ya me conocían...

—No hizo falta la confirmación de compromiso —Harry intentó no reírse. Falló. Cuando Draco insinuó algo al respecto, Narcissa le contestó con un "¿y para qué harían eso? Llevan toda la vida juntos, sólo cásense de una vez".

—Y mañana, habrá que aguantar un largo discurso, bailar un poco, oír a nuestros amigos hablar de cómo era obvio que estábamos enamorados desde siempre...—Draco gesticuló para restarle importancia. Luego se apartó, atrapó una de las manos de Harry, y caminó de reversa para llevarlo entre los rosales—. Una boda común y corriente.

—Lo único común y corriente entre nosotros, creo —secundó Harry, con una sonrisa—. ¿Te aburre que sea tan poco interesante?

Draco levantó sus manos unidas para besarle los nudillos. Su estómago dio un vuelco frente a esa imagen. Era una noche clara. La luz caía sobre su novio, convirtiéndolo en una figura etérea y preciosa. De forma vaga, Harry se preguntaba si existirían tantas coincidencias en el mundo como para que su boda también ocurriese en una luna llena.

—Casarme contigo va a ser lo más interesante de mi vida, Harry.

Él volvió a sonreír y se dejó arrastrar entre los rosales, hasta que alcanzaron el centro, un espacio redondo al que llegaban todos los demás caminos. Harry miró alrededor, y Draco aprovechó esos segundos de despiste para aproximarse, sujetarle el rostro con su otra mano, y atraerlo de regreso para un beso.

Se besaron lentamente durante un rato. Sus manos seguían unidas, la palma de Draco en su mejilla era un toque delicado en que se recargó un poco. Harry lo envolvió con un brazo y continuó prendado de sus labios tanto como se lo permitía, tanto como ambos quisieran.

Draco unió sus frentes en cuanto se apartó. Ojos muy, muy grises lo contemplaron de cerca. Harry se veía reflejado en sus pupilas. Había oído de Luna que las pupilas de una persona se agrandaban al ver a quien le gustaba; parecía cierto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, en un susurro—. ¿En qué piensas, Draco? No creo que el paseo nocturno por los rosales que plantaste hoy con Pansy sea casualidad.

Su novio sonrió de lado. No, claro que no lo era. ¿Cómo Draco gastaría su noche previa a la boda en algo sin sentido?

—Sabes lo que opino del matrimonio —Harry asintió cuando se percató de que aguardaba su respuesta—. Creo que las bodas son esa forma en que les dices a otras personas que tomarás ese compromiso con tu pareja. Dentro de todo, las bodas son más para ellos que para nosotros, supongo. Son una tradición importante.

—Si me dices justo ahora que no nos vamos a casar mañana, voy a llorar —advirtió Harry, a manera de broma. Su novio emitió un sonido negativo y le dio otro beso lento, cuidadoso.

—Definitivamente nos casaremos mañana —Draco se rio—, he esperado quince años porque me digas que sí, ¿sabes? No, no es- nos vamos a casar, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que pienses que dudo de esa decisión. Jamás lo he hecho, Harry.

—Lo sé —contestó, en voz baja—, yo tampoco.

—¿No?

Harry negó, con una sonrisa.

—Estoy muy feliz justo ahora, Draco. En serio quiero casarme contigo.

Él le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y Harry se recargó de nuevo en su contacto.

—Pensaba que seguramente será lindo y agradable, habrá fotos, pastel...pero, como te digo, será más para ellos que para nosotros. Y...quería hacer algo- quería sentir que teníamos _algo_ sólo para nosotros en medio de todo este desastre de las preparaciones que han sido los últimos meses...

—Entiendo eso —Harry asintió, despacio—. Hemos estado ocupados y muy estresados, y los protocolos sangrepura son agotadores. Había momentos en que estaba a punto de preguntarte si nos casábamos de forma muggle e íbamos a comer con nuestras familias y los chicos.

Draco contuvo la risa.

—Creo que se aparecerían todos los fantasmas Malfoy cuando vaya a la Mansión, sólo para reclamarme.

Harry sí se carcajeó.

—Admite que sería divertido.

—Sí, sí...

Por la manera en que se puso serio tras un instante, Harry se estiró y lo besó otra vez.

—Dime lo que te preocupa —pidió, en el mismo tono bajo de antes—. Hay _algo_ dando vueltas en tu cabeza, estás buscando las palabras desde que me trajiste aquí...hazlo.

Su novio asintió y dio un paso atrás. Repartió más besos en los nudillos de Harry, sacándole otra sonrisa.

—Quería recordar a...a ese niño torpe y testarudo que se subió sobre un perro de tres cabezas —Los dos sonrieron, Harry incluso negó. Estaba claro que jamás se olvidaría de eso—, a ese chico que bailaba conmigo en los rosales en invierno, y me gritaba que era un idiota cuando me estaba comportando como tal. Estaba pensando en el niño que quería ser mi amigo, y ese que se escapó en una motocicleta voladora conmigo sin permiso. En ese chico al que confundí sin querer, porque era joven, y estúpido, y no sabía cómo decirle que me gustaba. Pensaba que me moría por besarlo, y dudaba que fuese buena idea decírselo, no veía motivos para hacerlo, yo- supongo que, para mí, no había una razón por la que ese chico tan bueno debiese corresponderme. Eso me llevó a pensar después en lo increíble que fue descubrir que sí, en lo mucho que quise atesorar cada momento posible con él, y cómo intenté- en serio, en serio intenté, con todas mis fuerzas, convertirme en alguien de quien se pudiese enorgullecer, decir que- que tenía razones para quererme y para estar conmigo.

—Draco...

Draco sorbió por la nariz y masculló algo que sonó a "mira lo que me haces" y "soy un maldito huffie". Harry soltó una risita y lo estrechó de nuevo, dándole un par de besos en la quijada que lo hicieron ladear la cabeza y relajarse.

—Amo a ese chico, creo que lo he hecho toda mi vida —siguió, más bajo—. Amo muchísimo al hombre que tengo al frente en este momento, y a quien serás mañana, y es por eso que me quiero casar contigo. Tenía..._necesitaba_ sacar estas cosas de mi cabeza y recordártelas a ti también, justo ahora, porque no creo que pueda decirlas mañana frente a todos. No me parece correcto. Es de esas cosas que son tan importantes que sólo quiero que tú lo oigas.

Harry tuvo que exhalar cuando calló. Apenas veía a través de las lágrimas, y cuando se rio por lo bajo otra vez, se le escaparon algunas, que Draco intentó limpiar con el pulgar.

—No tengo nada cursi para decir —balbuceó, formando pucheros—, no es justo. No puedo pensar en algo, si me haces llorar...

Draco también se permitió una risita entonces y lo abrazó, dedicándose a jugar con su cabello con la mano que antes tenía en su mejilla.

—No tienes que responder nada, no es algo para lo que debas esforzarte. Sólo quería decírtelo, Harry. Llevaba días pensando cómo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo quieres que no responda nada, si dices que llevas días pensando en que me amas? —Harry se tragó el nudo en la garganta y ocultó a medias el rostro en su hombro. Movió la cabeza para secarse las lágrimas en su ropa, arrancándole una carcajada a su novio—. Decir "también te amo" sonará a poco al lado de eso, pero- creo que no voy a poder pensar en algo hasta mañana, así que...te amo, Draco —Se enderezó un poco, lo justo para besarle un lado de la garganta—. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo...—continuó diciéndolo, a medida que dejaba un rastro de besos por su mentón, cerca de su oreja, sus mejillas, la boca.

Draco lo abrazó más fuerte y Harry siguió besándolo por cada trozo de piel que la camiseta exponía. Cuando paró de llorar, y su novio de compararlos con unos Hufflepuff, Draco lo invitó a bailar.

Bailaron bajo la luz de la luna, de nuevo. Sólo que, esa vez, podían detenerse para besarse cuánto quisieran.


	21. Chapter 21

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**¡Los discursos de la boda por fin listos! En teoría, sólo hablarían Ron y Pansy, pero alguien que se lo merecía se coló…**_

* * *

_**Lo que fue para sus amigos **_

Ron pasó a hablar. Sostenía su varita, en lugar de uno de los micrófonos que Hermione los ayudó a instalar, porque decía que era más cómodo, y lucía casi tan nervioso como cuando presentó los TIMO's.

—Apuesto a que dirá que yo le caía mal y no sabía qué hacías conmigo —susurró Draco, inclinándose hacia su esposo. Harry negó, riendo.

—No creo que vaya a decir eso...

Frente a los invitados de la boda, Ron carraspeó.

—Hermione me regañó hace un rato por no planear algo —Harry fue el primero en reírse al escucharlo—, la cosa es que no se me da bien esto, no me decidía sobre qué decir...y ya lo hice. Decidí mientras los veía realizar los hechizos matrimoniales. Ahm- creo que las cosas que nos suceden tienen motivos. Algo no aparece de repente frente a nosotros, sin que haya una secuencia detrás, o produzca algún resultado más adelante. Tal vez no sea el discurso cursi que quieren oír —Ron se rio de sí mismo esa vez y carraspeó de nuevo—. Es lo que pensaba al verlos, porque supongo que tardé en entenderlo. Cuando éramos niños, me di cuenta de que Harry era..._Harry_, pero al mismo tiempo, era _un poco _diferente al tratarse de Malfoy. Y viceversa. Tenían, no sé, había algo distinto allí, algo que era especial. Cuando estábamos en cuarto año en Hogwarts, lo noté con más fuerza. Me dije "seguro se les pasará, no creo que sea para tanto".

_Entonces pasó un año, y no lo superaban, no cambiaba. Y luego vino otro año, y por fin comenzaron a salir. Fue como...si todo lo que había visto en esos años, los hubiese llevado a ese punto exacto. Como algo que era obvio y debimos reconocer todos desde el primer instante, desde que Harry me hablaba sobre un niño que conoció, y los ojos le brillaban. Y siempre fue especial y diferente._

_No lo entendí cuando era más joven, me preguntaba qué hacía mi mejor amigo con ese idiota_ —Draco gesticuló hacia su esposo desde la mesa principal, con un claro mensaje de "te lo dije"—. _Luego hubo una época en que temía que Harry saliese lastimado. En serio me preocupaba. Pero Malfoy no fue con él el idiota que fue con el resto. Y la verdad es muy simple, perdóname por relevar esto que no es secreto, pero...en algún punto, en medio de esos años de los que les hablo, me di cuenta de que Draco lo miraba como si Harry fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo. Y sin importar lo demás, lo que ocurrió antes de eso, que alguien lo tratase de ese modo, que alguien lo quisiese tanto, era todo lo que yo pedía pedir para mi mejor amigo. Gracias por darle eso a Harry. Y mi único deseo es que sean muy felices y que no dejen de verse así._

Harry besó la mejilla de su esposo y se levantó de su asiento, para ir abrazar a Ron, que intentaba ignorar los enternecidos comentarios de Hermione. Probablemente hubo un par de lágrimas de por medio. Draco los observó con una sonrisita desde su mesa.

Cuando todos regresaron a su lugar, Pansy se puso de pie. Ella sí usaba un micrófono, que Hermione le explicó cómo funcionaba. Tuvo que respirar profundo, y le sonrió a los recién casados al fijarse en ellos.

—Creo que no es exagerado decir que Draco es como mi segundo hermano —comenzó, en tono suave—. Harry fue para ambos un gran amigo. Era paciente cuando otros se hubiesen ido, intentaba cuidarnos incluso cuando lo molestábamos. Nos hizo sentir a salvo, y muy queridos. Pienso que, durante nuestra época en Hogwarts, fuimos más una familia que un simple grupo de amigos.

_Vi a estos chicos crecer, actuar como idiotas, pelearse, reconciliarse. Y fueron ellos los que me hicieron entender qué es el amor y cómo funciona. El hecho de que alguien pueda decirte cuando eres un necio, sin dejar de pensar, al mismo tiempo, que eres la persona más maravillosa que ha conocido. Alguien que se queda contigo, cuando todo es un desastre, porque quiere hacerlo, porque quiere acompañarte y apoyarte. Los veía a ellos cuidándose con tanto cariño, teniendo gestos pequeños como recordar qué le gustaba al otro, que al final del día son tan importantes...y pensaba que ojalá todos encontrasen algo como eso._

_Se hacen mejores el uno al otro, y hacen mejor lo que los rodea. Nos hacen mejores a todos. Pienso que eso también es el amor. Algo que pueda ser compartido de ese modo, extendido hacia alguien más, alguien que contemple qué bonita relación tienen. Y al llegar a esta conclusión, me he dado cuenta de que no puede haber nada más hermoso. Estoy feliz de que mis dos mejores amigos se hayan encontrado. Estoy feliz de que fuesen amigos entre ellos, y estoy increíblemente contenta porque se hayan enamorado. Ambos son justamente lo que habría querido que el otro consiguiese. Los adoro, chicos. He adorado verlos crecer juntos también._

—¿Vamos los dos? —murmuró Harry a su esposo, que asintió.

Ambos se levantaron para ir a abrazar a Pansy, quien se empezó a reír en medio de los dos. Intentaron no ponerse a llorar los tres, porque tenían una imagen que conservar como ex-Slytherins. Al menos dos de ellos. Harry sorbía por la nariz cada poco tiempo y seguía haciéndolo cuando regresaron a sus asientos.

Theodore Nott se aclaró la garganta, mientras Hermione le repetía las instrucciones que le dio a Pansy sobre el micrófono, y este susurraba algo sobre que ya lo conocía por unos amigos muggles que hizo en el trabajo.

Suspiró al quedar solo en medio de la pequeña tarima.

—Compartí cuarto con Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter por siete largos, tortuosos, estresantes y agotadores años —Theo soltó las palabras una a una, muy lento, para mayor énfasis. Varias risas se escucharon a su alrededor—. Pienso que hay ciertas cosas que, inevitablemente, aprendes con una convivencia diaria por la mayor parte del año. Nunca he sido muy sociable, pero creo que puedo decir que ambos son mis amigos, y eso está bien. Considero que esa experiencia me da el derecho de decir, frente a todos ustedes, que ambos eran unos completos idiotas de adolescentes. En serio, no- no se rían, no tienen idea de lo que tuve que aguantar.

_Hay más de una manera de decir esto, y no quiero alargarlo. Supongo que, de cierto modo, también crecí con ellos. Veía sus interacciones más cotidianas y "normales" en momentos en que otros no, y las discusiones. Las jodidas discusiones por cualquier tontería _—Theo rodó los ojos y más risas se oyeron—. _Creo que siempre lo supe, que acabaría de esta forma, que estarían juntos. Fue como...si no hubiese otra posibilidad. Como si hubiese sido tan claro que resultase absurdo imaginarlos con otras personas. Orbitaban alrededor del otro todo el tiempo, la influencia que tenían en la vida del contrario era sorprendente, y su relación era especial. A veces pienso que lo supe esa primera noche en las mazmorras, una especie de premonición; Potter se quejaba del sueño mientras se cepillaba, Malfoy le echaba el cabello para atrás y lo regañaba diciendo que no se iría a la cama sin terminar, y había algo que los rodeaba, que era sólo de ellos y que no podía existir para o por alguien más. La conexión estuvo ahí durante sus vidas enteras, aguardando que ellos la notasen y que actuasen._

_Fueron irritantes, inmaduros y tercos_ —aclaró, alzando una copa hacia ellos en un pequeño brindis entre los tres—, _pero fueron mis compañeros irritantes, inmaduros y tercos. Y nada habría valido la pena si se perdía esa conexión entre ambos. Dentro de todo, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, y más que feliz de no tener que acabar en medio de otra de sus discusiones._

Draco aplaudió un par de veces, con falsa solemnidad.

—¿Quién diría que Nott tiene sentimientos, muy, muy, _muy_ en el fondo?

—No me hagas salpicarte en tu propia boda, Malfoy —advirtió, al pasarles por un lado. Fiel a su palabra, cuando Draco le sacó la lengua, Theo deslizó los dedos en la copa que llevaba y lo salpicó en la cara.

Los invitados se rieron por un rato de la expresión indignada de Draco. Harry intentó ser un buen esposo, pero también se rio, fue reprendido, salpicado, y el protocolo sangrepura que pretendía mantener quedó en el olvido. Un enfurruñado Draco utilizó un encantamiento de limpieza sobre ambos, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó ahí mismo, frente a todos aquellos que alguna vez les importaron.

Jamás había sido tan feliz.


	22. Chapter 22

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Esto ocurre después del último libro.**_

* * *

_**La receta del matrimonio, según Remus Lupin**_

Cuando era un niño, Remus Lupin le enseñó a Harry la "receta para la felicidad", esperando que la aplicase en sus amigos.

El día en que se casó, decidió legarle su segundo secreto más grande.

La "receta" del matrimonio.

**1**

_"Discutirán. Tal vez no al principio, tal vez menos que otros, pero lo harán. Por amor a Merlín, aprende a discutir como una persona razonable. Gritar, herir u ofender no es discutir con alguien, es ser un imbécil. Y nadie quiere estar casado con un imbécil"_

—Esta parte está mal.

Draco soltó un bufido.

—No, no lo está.

—Draco, la estoy revisando. Está mal.

—Yo la revisé y digo que _no_ está mal.

Era una terrible idea trabajar juntos en un proyecto de investigación, después de día y medio sin dormir. Pero ahí estaban. Una mesa del laboratorio de Nyx y pilas de papeles los separaban, cuando Harry ladeó la cabeza y agitó un pergamino en el aire.

—Está mal —insistió, más suave. Draco estrechó los ojos en su dirección. Tenía ojeras notorias.

—Te estoy diciendo que no.

—¿Por qué no puedes escuchar lo que te digo? Sé del tema.

—Sé que tienes conocimiento de esto, pero es mi rama, no la tuya. No es algo que vean en La Torre.

Harry sacudió el brazo con el pergamino, de nuevo. Su esposo resopló y se lo arrebató. Le echó un vistazo, negó, y lo arrojó hacia un lado.

—Yo lo veo bien.

—Va a explotarnos en la cara.

—Sí sabes mucho de cosas que explotan, ¿no, Potter?

Harry giró la muñeca y la pluma que sostenía levitó por sí sola hacia Draco. Le dejó un punto de tinta en medio de la frente, arrancándole un quejido al otro.

—Inmaduro —masculló su esposo, limpiándose con un hechizo.

—Tú eres un cretino que no escucha, _pero_ yo te amo así —Harry se encogió de hombros y regresó a sus apuntes, frunciendo el ceño a la letra del mago que los escribió.

Ya que hubo silencio por un rato, levantó la cabeza y observó a su esposo de reojo. Draco lucía un poco aturdido, pero no dudó en arrugar el entrecejo.

—No es justo si dices que me amas, cuando estoy enfadándome.

Harry sólo sonrió.

_"Truco: en las discusiones tontas, distraerlo siempre ayuda"_

**2**

_"Aprende a pedir perdón. Él lo hará cuando le toque. Nada es unilateral, pero si no remas de tu lado de la balsa, no puedes exigir al otro que lo haga"_

Harry acababa de colocar el plato con su cena frente a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió. Draco se detuvo, pasando la mirada de la "ofrenda de paz" a él. Tuvieron otra discusión más larga cuando el laboratorio explotó por culpa de sus cálculos erróneos.

Continuó agachado un momento, viéndolo desde abajo, hasta que Draco dejó caer los hombros y extendió los brazos en su dirección. Entonces se levantó, rodeó la "ofrenda" en el suelo, y lo abrazó.

—Estás bien, ¿cierto? —musitó. Se lo había preguntado tres veces después de la explosión y antes de enojarse, pero supuso que necesitaba de otra confirmación.

Harry asintió y emitió un vago sonido afirmativo, mientras trazaba algunas caricias en la espalda de su esposo.

—¿Tú?

—Bien —respondió Draco, en voz muy, muy bajita.

Estuvieron alrededor de un minuto así, en silencio. Luego Draco lo invitó a pasar y cenaron sentados en la cama.

_"Bueno, no siempre pedir disculpas implica decir 'lo siento', ¿sabes? Las acciones importan más"_

**3**

_"Las personas tienen defectos. No importa qué tanto madure, qué tanto mejore, siempre tendrán defectos"_

—Debiste hacer lo que te decía.

—Draco, te dije-

—No —siseó, callándolo—. Si Hellen está haciendo de tus "ojos" en una misión, y te advierte de algo, es para que evites un posible peligro, Harry, no para que la ignores y...y...

Gesticuló hacia él, sentado en la camilla de San Mungo. No era grave y la medimaga le avisó que se sanaría en unas horas, pero una marca negra que le rodeaba el hombro izquierdo, similar a una mordedura gigante, no debía ser una imagen que tranquilizase los nervios de su esposo.

—Realmente no duele —Harry le restó importancia—, y no podía dejar a los otros allí. Era peligroso.

—¡Precisamente porque era peligroso, debiste escucharla! Siempre te estás arriesgando, y tu valor es admirable, pero a veces todavía pareces un niño imprudente y necio...

—Estoy bien, Draco-

—¡Podrías no haberlo estado!

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró al darse cuenta de que no tenía palabras para contestar a eso. Draco hablaba en tono contenido para que la voz no le temblase, porque la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y los medimagos andaban por el pasillo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se retiró al tallarlos.

—Lo siento —Harry extendió el brazo "bueno" hacia él, ya que le recomendaron no mover el otro mientras la magia sanadora surtía efecto—, te juro que sabía que podía evitar que salieran lastimados, no lo hubiese hecho de pensar que podría pasarme algo serio, de verdad...

Draco lo abrazó con cuidado, sin rozarle la herida que cicatrizaba despacio.

—Ten más cuidado —murmuró, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro "bueno". Harry lo estrechó como podía.

—Lo haré, lo haré. No llores, mi amor...

—No estoy llorando —replicó Draco, enseguida, aunque le temblaba la voz—, estoy enojado contigo. Imprudente. Testarudo.

—Tendré cuidado, lo prometo...

—Y escucha a Hellen.

—Sí, lo prometo —repitió Harry, más bajo.

—Consigue misiones de las que puedas volver.

—Siempre lo hago, Draco...

—No te atrevas a dejarme solo con Orión y Antares, Harry James Potter.

Su hombro "bueno" empezaba a humedecerse por las lágrimas, pero Harry fingió no notarlo y afirmó el agarre en su cadera con el brazo que sí podía mover.

—Nunca haría eso —juró, besándole la cabeza a su esposo. Draco no se apartó, hasta que la medimaga regresó.

_"Recuerda que tú también los tienes, y él los acepta, incluso cuando le hacen pasar un mal momento"_

**4**

_"Hay días buenos y días malos. No dejas a tu pareja porque esté pasando un mal día, una mala semana. Algunos días, él sólo te podrá dar el 40% de sí mismo, y tú cubrirás el 60%. Otro día, tú podrías dar el 30% y él lo que falta"_

Draco se había quedado dormido, después de llorar durante largo rato. Harry tenía la camiseta empapada y su cara seguía enterrada a medias en la prenda; decidió no moverse para no despertarlo. Se merecía el descanso.

La noticia de Lucius no le sentó bien. A pesar de lo que pudiese decir, alguien que hubiese querido a su padre nunca estaba listo para perderlo, sin importar las circunstancias.

Harry lo abrazó un poco más. Estaban tendidos en la cama, las piernas entrelazadas, los brazos de Draco echados alrededor de él. Le acarició la espalda, besó su cabeza, y murmuró algunas palabras contra su cabello rubio; dudaba que pudiese oír o entenderlas en ese estado, pero había escuchado que lo que le dices a una persona dormida, podría quedar en su subconsciente. Si era cierto, Harry quería que le quedará grabado que lo amaba, y estaba ahí, por si necesitaba llorar más y otro abrazo.

Supuso que tardarían un largo rato en salir de la cama. Probablemente Draco estaría sin energía ni ánimo. Siguió susurrando cuánto se le ocurría, mientras pensaba en qué podía prepararle de comer que le gustase, apenas lo liberase.

_"El único truco para esto está en apoyarlo del modo en que quisieras que él lo haga, si la situación se invierte"_

**5**

_"Si un día tienes hijos, siempre recuerda que él no es sólo su padre. Es tu esposo. Trátalo como tal"_

Harry se había dislocado la clavícula por una fea caída de la que Antártida sólo pudo evitarle un par de huesos rotos. A pesar de que lo sanaron con magia, Hellen cerró las barreras del _Departamento de Misterios_ para él por veintiún días exactos, lo que tardaría un reposo muggle. No lo necesitaba porque fue atendido el mismo día, pero dada la reacción de las barreras cuando intentó volver al trabajo, no le quedó más opción que aceptarlo.

A dos semanas de haber empezado el reposo, no tenía idea de cuántos dibujos de Antares había pintado, ni cuántas veces evitó que Orión capturase a los hipocampos bebé en una red para mariposas. Amaba a sus hijos. Amaba jugar con ellos y oír lo que aprendían en la escuela, escucharlos reírse, ver cómo se peleaban y se ponían a jugar minutos más tarde. Pero dos niños tan pequeños podían se agotadores las veinticuatro horas del día.

Una noche, se tiró sobre la cama, después de leer un cuento para ambos. Los niños ya dormían. Draco había parado de leer, en el otro lado del colchón, al oírlo hablar entre risas de cómo Orión _exigía_ que hiciese voces para cada personaje de la historia; _sino, no tendría sentido, _decía. Su esposo también se reía de sus imitaciones.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

Draco tenía una investigación que lo mantuvo fuera de casa gran parte del día siguiente, así que Harry se organizó con sus dos pequeños para mantenerlos distraídos decorando el patio de Nyx. Pusieron guirnaldas, flores mágicas, una tienda de tela, una mesa, sillas cómodas, velas con un fuego incapaz de quemar algo más. Antares buscó otro ramo de flores y lo sorprendió al colocarlo en el centro de la mesa, alegando que siempre lo hacían en las películas que veía la "abuela Lily". A Orión se le ocurrió que necesitaban un camarero, pero como no era trabajo para él, vistió de blanco y negro a su hermanito, y envió a Antares con una carta de un solo platillo, escrita con una caligrafía grande y torpe, de alguien a quien todavía le hacía falta un poco de práctica.

Cuando Draco llegó, fue recibido por Orión, que lo arrastró hacia el lateral del patio. Antares le tendió la carta, intentó repetir las frases que practicó con su hermano antes para un buen servicio, y luego huyó con Orión. Ambos niños se reían al perderse dentro de la casa.

La carpa en el patio les daba privacidad, y Harry tenía una sonrisa tímida cuando Draco apartó el trozo de tela que hacía de entrada. Arqueó un poco las cejas, mirando alrededor.

—Impresionante —admitió, con una sonrisa que ensanchó la de Harry, quien se levantó y movió la silla para él, arrancándole una carcajada—. ¿Cómo hiciste para que los niños...?

Draco calló cuando lo vio menear la cabeza, parado a su lado tras acomodar la silla por él.

—No se vale hablarme de los niños mientras estemos en nuestra cita —sentenció Harry, muy serio.

—Pero-

—Orión va a leerle cuentos a Antares; es todo lo que diré —Harry negó de nuevo y se sentó frente a él. Tras un instante, Draco dejó escapar un bufido incrédulo, se echó hacia adelante, y sostuvo una mano de su esposo entre las suyas, dándole un beso en los nudillos.

—Está bien, entonces...¿qué hay de comer?

Draco se rio cuando los platos levitaron desde el interior de la casa hacia su tienda. Sacudió la cabeza, besó de nuevo la mano de Harry, y tomó un cubierto, con el que lo señaló.

—Hoy vi algo que te encantaría. Eran unos…

_"Es un tema difícil, pero te diré la verdad: los hijos no son lo más importante. Suena duro, suena horrible. No te digo que no les prestes atención, pero tienes a alguien que es tu pareja, no sólo el padre de tus hijos. Un día, tus hijos se irán, y te quedará tu pareja. Muchas parejas, en ese momento, se dan cuenta de que se han convertido en simples compañeros de casa que no tienen nada en común más que los chicos. No vuelvas a tus hijos el centro de tu relación, o al final, simplemente no tendrás una relación"_

**6**

_"Algunos días, por la razón que sea, tu pareja podría estar afectuosa cuando no tienes ánimo, energía o tiempo. No lo rechaces. Tómate un momento para él. Podría hacerle falta"_

Draco se rio por lo bajo cuando escuchó un par de falsos gruñidos y sintió los besos en su hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, bajando un poco el libro que leía.

—Me como a besitos a mi esposo —contestó Harry, bastante abstraído en su tarea autoimpuesta.

Harry tenía días como esos. Días en los que se arrastraba por el colchón y se subía a horcajadas sobre su regazo, lo abrazaba, lo besaba, restregaba la mejilla en el hombro de Draco, y lucía feliz con todo. Entonces a Draco no le quedaba de otra que ladear la cabeza, recargarla en la suya, y pausar su lectura para acariciarle la espalda.

—¿Hay alguna razón para "comerme"?

Sonaba claramente divertido, y Harry sonrió más al escucharlo.

—Te amo.

—¿Esa es la razón? —Draco se rio cuando él empezó a asentir, solemne, empujando la tela de su camisa para repartir más besos en su clavícula—. Bien, pues yo también te amo, Harry.

—¿Sí? —Harry no podía oírse más contento, como si no fuese algo que escuchaba con frecuencia. Lo estrechó más y se enderezó para verlo a los ojos, justo cuando Draco asentía y respondía con un:

—Claro que sí. Mucho.

Luego Harry soltaba una risita y seguía besándolo e interrumpiendo su lectura nocturna.

_"Puede parecer simple, pero es importante; recuerda que el cariño son las gemas en tu medidor, como los de Hogwarts. Ninguna relación funciona con un medidor vacío"_

**7**

_"Estar casados los convierte en un equipo. Hay que apoyarse"_

—Papá...

Orión tenía un puchero notable cuando se aproximó a Harry, con la escoba infantil entre las manos. Antares se asomaba por uno de sus costados, oculto tras su espalda, y sujetándose de los bordes de su ropa.

Harry pausó su informe para los Inefables y le sonrió, invitándolo a acercarse para que le dijese qué quería. Su hijo mayor vaciló, echó un vistazo al más pequeño, y se irguió un poco más.

Carraspeó.

—¿Podemos ir a jugar con Teddy?

Él lo sopesó un instante. Estaba seguro de que Draco les había dicho que no podían ir a la casa de Sirius y Remus ese día, porque los amigos de Teddy que jugarían eran muy mayores y rudos en el Quidditch, así que saldrían lastimados. Podían ir otro día, cuando sólo estuviese Teddy, o fuese Delphini para cuidarlos.

Claro que Draco no estaba allí a esa hora.

—¿Qué les dijo Draco? —indagó, en caso de que hubiese cambiado de opinión. Pero conociendo a su esposo, eso no ocurriría, y menos sin avisarle.

Orión titubeó, vio a su hermano, conversaron en susurros, y regresó a Harry, volviendo más obvio su puchero.

—Papá Draco dijo que no, pero...

—Entonces es "no" —aclaró, con suavidad. Orión contuvo un quejido.

—Si tú dices que sí...

Harry negó, con una sonrisa en contra de su voluntad.

—Si papá Draco dice "no", es "no". Lo siento, Orión.

—¡Pero, papá...! —Orión se dedicó a protestar por, al menos, cinco minutos más. La respuesta no cambió.

_"Sí, incluso en asuntos tontos"_

**8**

_"Los detalles son importantes. Puede no parecer demasiado una flor junto a la almohada, una nota en el almuerzo, un beso de despedida, o un "lo compré porque me recordó a ti", pero valen"_

Empezaron a llegar a mitad de mañana.

_"Estoy casi seguro de que acabo de ver a una mantícora domesticada. A veces me pregunto qué hago entre este montón de locos, Harry._

_-Draco L. Malfoy Potter, en una reunión de los Inventores."_

_"No sé muy bien cómo terminé hablando con Daphne de esmaltes de uñas y pinturas mágicas para el cabello, cuando se suponía que seguíamos discutiendo nuestro proyecto de educación mágica._

_-Draco L. Malfoy Potter, preguntándose por qué no consigue una amiga normal."_

_"Harry, ojalá pudieras venir. Acaba de intentar coquetearme un mago que me lleva al menos veinte años._

_Estuve a punto de golpearlo con el anillo de matrimonio, a ver si captaba el punto._

_-Draco L. Malfoy Potter, siempre fiel, maravilloso e inalcanzable."_

—Papá, ¿de qué te estás riendo?

Orión acababa de encontrarlo en la cocina, mientras leía la última nota y se imaginaba a su indignado esposo, haciendo esa obvia aclaración de "estoy casado". Harry agitó el pergamino en el aire y negó, todavía sonriendo.

—Tu papá ama mandarme notas cuando está ocupado.

¿A quien engañaba? Él adoraba recibirlas. Iban directo a la caja.

_"Todas esas son otras formas de decir 'te amo' y 'pienso en ti'"_

**9**

_"El tiempo que le dediques cuenta. Si estás ocupado, aún más. Siempre hazle tiempo y valora el que él te da"_

Harry tenía diez minutos antes de verse obligado a tomar un traslador que lo llevaría al bosque donde se atisbó a una criatura que debería estar extinta; ni las visitas a los bosques, ni los encuentros con criaturas supuestamente inexistentes, salían bien. De esos diez minutos posteriores al desayuno y a haberse alistado, se pasaba dos deseándole lindo día a sus hijos y abrazándolos, recordándoles que "papá los ama".

Luego se demoraba seis abrazando por la espalda a Draco, que terminaba de preparar el desayuno para los niños. Su esposo se reía de los besos que le daba en el cuello, ladeaba la cabeza, y volvía a decirle que llegaría tarde. Harry le juraba que estaba a tiempo y lo estrechaba un poco más.

—¿Almorzamos juntos? —propuso, su voz amortiguada por los besos en el cuello de Draco—. Pansy tendrá a los niños en el Vivero por la tarde, para que la ayuden a trasplantar algunas flores de quién sabe qué. No son de las que muerden, al menos.

—Tengo que almorzar con una bruja que quiere que le ayude en un proyecto, vive lejos y fue el único momento en que nuestros horarios coincidieron —Draco giró el rostro lo justo para capturar sus labios, y sonrió un poco—. ¿Para la cena?

—Trato —Harry asintió, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro—. Te traeré vino y flores...

—No tienes que traerme flores todas las semanas, Harry —aclaró, con ese tono feliz que delataba que sonreía, y que por supuesto que amaba sus flores, en especial desde que mejoró ese truco que evitaba que se marchitasen, y sólo cuando eran reemplazadas por otro ramo, se desvanecían sin dejar rastro.

—Claro que tengo que hacerlo —afirmó él, besándole detrás de la oreja. Bien, se había pasado un poco del tiempo. Le quedaba un minuto, pero seguro que podía sostener la barbilla de Draco y reclamar un beso de despedida.

Detrás de ellos, Antares se reía y Orión emitía un vago sonido de disgusto, diciendo que tenía hambre.

_"El amor requiere tiempo y dedicación. Si no puedes dedicarte a alguien, lo quieres, pero no lo amas"_

Esa es la receta del matrimonio. Harry la compartió con Draco e intentan aplicarla a diario. A veces confunden los pasos, pero bueno, son _ellos_.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Este transcurre en el verano entre el quinto y sexto año ;)**_

* * *

_**Una plática importante**_

—Lily, mientras más lo pienso, más seguro estoy de que Harry no me pidió permiso para comprometerse a esta edad...

Su esposa dejó escapar una risita. El sonido llegó hasta él con facilidad, ya que la casa se encontraba en silencio; Peter se fue temprano, Remus había ido a buscar a Sirius para llevarlo a casa, Harry estaba en su habitación. James seguía en el sofá de la sala, examinando sus memorias y pensamientos con tanta concentración como el caso más difícil de su carrera de Auror.

Lily regresó de la cocina con una porción de tarta de melaza, se sentó en el reposabrazos del mueble, a su lado, y le besó la frente. James cerró los ojos un instante y disfrutó del contacto. Sí, estaba seguro de haberse casado con la persona correcta. Sus padres solían decirle que lo sabría porque nunca dejarían de gustarle sus muestras de afecto, y eso era exactamente lo que le sucedía con ella.

—No tengo todos los detalles —aclaró la bruja, ofreciéndole una cucharilla para que comiese de la tarta—, pero Narcissa me ha explicado un poco. Fue una medida apropiada en cierto momento, Draco tomó responsabilidad por eso, y no significa que estén...ya sabes.

—Debió ser muy, muy, _muy_ importante para hacer eso —opinó James, en voz baja. Sabía cuánto le importaban sus tradiciones a los Malfoy.

—De cualquier modo —Lily le acarició la cabeza, inclinándose más cerca, para jugar con su cabello—, ¿sería tan malo si lo estuviesen? ¿Es porque es un chico? Porque recuerda que hemos hablado de que...

James negó y se recargó a medias en ella.

—Por favor, Lily, no tengo prejuicios de muggles. Dos de mis mejores amigos follaban en el baño de nuestro dormitorio y Sirius tenía el descaro de presumirlo como si hubiese ganado un partido de Quidditch contra los Slytherin —James se estremeció de forma teatral al recordarlo—. Si le gusta una chica, un chico, mago, bruja, un muggle, una Veela…bueno, eso es cosa de Harry. No se supone que lo juzgue.

Lily sonrió y repartió un par de besos por su mejilla, dejándole saber que era justo la respuesta que esperaba oír.

—¿Entonces es porque es Draco? —inquirió, más bajo— ¿o porque son muy jóvenes?

Él lo consideró un instante y suspiró.

—Creo que...a veces no entiendo que no estoy viendo al niño que chillaba y corría por toda la casa para recibirme cuando entraba por la chimenea, y que cabalgaba sobre padfoot para perseguirme por la cocina...

—Sé que no es fácil entenderlo, pero —Lily se inclinó un poco más, de manera que la viese, no sólo a la tarta en que intentaba encontrar la respuesta a su dilema— ya creció. Ahora es un chico que te adora, también te abraza cuando entras por la chimenea, y está enamorado, James. Después de todo, va a resultar que sí es un prongs 2.0 y quién sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo lleve enamorado.

—¿Crees que sea correspondido?

Lily le dirigió una mirada que parecía decirle "¿en serio me estás preguntando eso?".

—¿Piensas que no? —James se horrorizó y tuvo ganas de ir al cuarto de Harry, sólo para despertarlo, abrazarlo y recordarle que ellos lo querían, sin importar que lo rechazase quien le gustase.

Su esposa se echó a reír.

—Estoy _muy_ segura de que sí, James.

Él soltó un débil "ah" y asintió, relajándose. Eso estaba bien. Harry debía ser correspondido. Era un buen chico, había sacado cada adjetivo positivo que atribuía a su madre y no la idiotez de la adolescencia que James lamentaba haber tenido.

—¿Pasa algo? —Lily suspiró al no obtener ninguna respuesta por alrededor de un minuto entero.

James sacudió la cabeza, se enderezó, y se estiró después para darle un beso a su esposa.

—Es importante que a Harry le guste alguien y es...Draco Malfoy es un buen chico. Sobre todo alrededor de Harry, ¿no te parece?

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa.

—En verdad lo está intentando. Me recuerda un poco a ti, parando de molestar a los Slytherin porque te dije que lo odiaba, pero en otro sentido, supongo.

Lily arqueó las cejas cuando él abrió la boca para replicar. La cerró y contuvo la risa por un instante.

—Está decidido —James comió otro bocado de tarta y se giró del todo hacia su esposa al tragar—. Cuando Harry nos cuente algo, suponiendo que quiera hacerlo, fingiremos sorpresa y escucharemos con atención.

—Y hay que apoyarlo —añadió ella, muy seria—, tenemos que decirle que es igual si es un chico o una chica y todo eso. Puede que tenga dudas al respecto.

—Y decirle que lo más importante es que sea feliz.

—Tienes que asegurarle que estás bien con que sea Draco —Lily estrechó los ojos en su dirección y él asintió.

—Lo importante es que mi prongs 2.0 tenga a su "Lily" —juró James, con una sonrisa enorme. Cuando su esposa estaba por responder, la rodeó con un brazo y la tiró del reposabrazos sobre el sofá. Ella contenía la risa, retorciéndose bajo su abrazo.

Sí, en definitiva, si Harry podía sentirse así de feliz con alguien, entonces James lo apoyaría.


	24. Chapter 24

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Esto ocurre años después del segundo epílogo.**_

* * *

_**Después de todo, el secreto de un buen matrimonio también son las discusiones**_

—¡...es un idiota, padrino! ¡Un completo idiota! Cree que porque es guapo, y tiene un grupo de amigos idiotas, y todas las chicas de su curso lo quieren, entonces puede hacer lo que sea que...oh —Delphini se cubrió la boca con una mano al notar a Harry en la entrada de la biblioteca—. Buenas tardes, tío Harry.

Harry le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo con un gesto. Se aproximó a la mesa para besar a su esposo, y se sentó a un lado, arqueando un poco las cejas a Draco, que escribía presionando la pluma con fuerza extra, de ese modo en que hacía cuando se irritaba.

—¿Hablando de Teddy, de nuevo?

Delphini enrojeció, pero mantuvo la postura recta e incluso se dedicó a alisar su falda, como la excusa perfecta para tomarse unos segundos. Aún andaba con el uniforme de Hogwarts, por lo que suponía que pidió un permiso; Snape había adquirido la costumbre de permitir que los estudiantes que conocían a Draco saliesen en fin de semana, siempre que fuesen a molestarlo. Draco insistía en que seguía vengándose de él.

—Edward Black-Lupin es un idiota —afirmó la chica, elevando la barbilla—, no entiendo cómo es que el tío Harry puede tener a esa- _cosa_ gryffindoresca de ahijado, es simplemente...

Harry se inclinó hacia su esposo, para susurrarle:

—¿Ahora qué pasó?

—Aparentemente, otra discusión —respondió Draco, en el mismo tono—. Algo sobre los amigos idiotas de Teddy que quieren que salga con una chica de Gryffindor, una actitud inmadura, una broma que hicieron...y crema con glitter —frente a la mirada extrañada de Harry, añadió:—. No, no tengo idea de cómo sucedió, pero llegó aquí llena de crema brillante. Y estoy muy seguro de que hay Gryffindors malditos en Hogwarts en este momento.

Si intentaron hacerle algo a Delphini, era más que seguro que los habría. Draco se enorgullecía de decir que su ahijada tenía un buen récord de idiotas que envió a la enfermería. Siempre en "defensa propia", por supuesto.

—No entiendo —Delphini suspiró, reclinándose en el respaldar del asiento—. Está en sexto año, debería ser más maduro, debería ser- no sé, ¿no _tan_ idiota? Es mayor que yo, y a veces parece que es un niño, y es tan- _agh_.

—Eso no evita que te guste —replicó Draco, mientras fingía estar más concentrado en escribir. Delphini se sonrojó más, observó a Harry por un segundo, y titubeó.

—Es un idiota.

—Sí, a uno suelen gustarle idiotas a esa edad.

Ella resopló.

—Madre dice que siempre quisiste al tío Harry.

Draco paró de escribir, vio a Harry de reojo, y le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego volvió a fijarse en su ahijada.

—Sí, eso es verdad. Pero seguíamos siendo jóvenes e idiotas, Delphini.

—Dudo que hayan discutido como Edward y yo —Delphini rodó los ojos—. Actúa como un imbécil cada vez que está con esos- ¿de qué te ríes, padrino?

Draco apretó los labios para contenerse, frente a la joven bruja que se cruzó de brazos.

—Harry y yo discutíamos todo el tiempo. Todavía lo hacemos.

Ella parpadeó. Abrió la boca, la cerró, y miró a Harry, que asintió en respuesta.

—¿Has notado que tuvieron que cambiar los puntos de iluminación en las Tres Escobas? —Harry no pudo evitar reírse, avergonzado—. Mi culpa. Discutía con Draco por su actitud...y _puff_. Explotaron. Jamás lograron acomodarlos, todavía me disculpo con Rosmerta cada vez que voy para allá.

—Pero nunca- yo no- —Delphini se concentró en su padrino—. ¿Es en serio? Pero ustedes dos- son- son-

Fingió arcadas, causando que su padrino rodase los ojos.

—Es algo recurrente, puede ser por lo que sea —Draco le restó importancia y lo sopesó un instante—. Me parece que nuestra última discusión importante fue...

—No de nuevo, no de nuevo —musitó Harry, que sí la recordaba. Su esposo giró en el asiento, con una mirada severa.

—Cuando a Sirius Black le pareció una genial idea una carrera de motocicletas mágicas con mis hijos en ellas. Y a Harry se le cayó Antares.

Delphini soltó un débil "oh".

—Tenía montones de hechizos de seguridad que...

—Estaba a más de veinte metros del suelo, Potter.

—...habrían evitado cualquier daño, y además bajé de inmediato y lo atrapé y...

—Podrías haber matado a mis hijos.

—Son _nuestros_ hijos.

—¡Son sólo míos cuando haces cosas como esa, Harry!

De pronto, Harry murmuró un "creo que he oído esta discusión antes..." y Draco respondió que no cambiase el tema. Delphini alternaba la mirada de uno al otro, boquiabierta.

Bueno, viéndolo así, la estupidez de Teddy Black-Lupin tampoco era la gran cosa.

* * *

**Me estoy quedando sin extras ya escritos y aún tengo algunos en mi lista de pendientes, pero espero tener algo de tiempo este fin de semana para hacer uno o dos más, y dentro de poco, me parece que sí llegaremos al final de este tiempo extra con los chicos /corazón, corazón.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Este transcurre en algún punto de la línea de tiempo del primer epílogo.**_

* * *

_**La caja **_

—¡_Accio_ zapatos! —Draco emitió un vago quejido cuando el hechizo no funcionó— ¡_accio_...!

Bien, tal vez no fuese Harry, quien cocinaba sin ver los utensilios que levitaban a su alrededor con vida propia, pero estaba seguro de que su magia sin varita se encontraba en un nivel aceptable. Frustrado, se acercó a la cama y se agachó. Empezó a tantear y halló un zapato.

Al final, resultaría que él era el del problema; cuando su habitación en Nyx comenzó a llenarse de prendas de Harry, le dio un cajón, parte del armario y un lugar donde poner los zapatos, para que no los tuviese regados por ahí. Él lo ordenaba mejor que cuando eran estudiantes, pero la ropa de Draco estaba tirada por todo el cuarto a causa de la noche anterior. Todavía no tenía idea de qué hacía su camisa colgando del candelabro.

Creyó rozar el otro zapato y probó con un tercer _accio_. Oyó el movimiento, mas no sintió lo que buscaba.

En su lugar, encontró la caja.

Lucía como una caja de zapatos vieja, no estaba sellada y fue dejada bajo su cama. Técnicamente, Harry también vivía ahí desde hace unos días, y creía recordar haberlo visto guardarla.

La devolvió al suelo, aunque no la ocultó de nuevo. Ladeó la cabeza para ver más allá de la puerta del cuarto, buscando a su novio.

—¿Harry? —Esperó a que le contestase en tono distraído, para agregar:— ¿sabes que Nyx tiene mejores sitios para esconder cosas que bajo la cama? Las paredes tienen compartimientos que se abren en los dibujos...

Harry estuvo bajo el umbral en cuestión de segundos. Observó a Draco, la cama, la caja en el piso, y otra vez a Draco. Se sonrojó.

—Ah- yo- es una costumbre tenerla ahí...

Draco se encogió de hombros e hizo ademán de regresarla al "escondite".

Harry carraspeó, cambió su peso de un pie al otro y balbuceó. Tras un instante, se acercó, se sentó a su lado y recuperó la caja de debajo de la cama.

—Tengo esto desde hace años —explicó, abriéndola para que pudiese ver el contenido—, creo que estaría bien cambiarla a uno de los compartimientos de Nyx.

El interior estaba repleto de sobres de cartas, rollos de pergamino, trozos de papel. Utilizaba un hechizo para expandir el espacio, y en un costado, aguardaban un par de fotografías y un broche mágico de una mariposa blanca, que agitó las alas al reconocerlo. Harry se rio cuando notó que lo veía y sujetó el broche, las alas se sacudieron de nuevo.

—Esto me lo regaló el niño-que-brillaba en uno de los días en que se hacía el ritual de primavera —recordó, con una sonrisita—; me había peinado pero mi cabello no se quedaba quieto, así que me puso su broche. Teníamos...unos ocho años, creo.

Draco no apartaba la mirada de la caja. Sabía lo que veía. Sabía lo que estaba ahí.

—¿Niño-que-brillaba? —repitió, con un deje divertido.

—Bueno...—Harry jugueteó con el broche de mariposa, antes de devolverlo a la caja—. Era un niño que conocí hace mucho tiempo, muy lindo y con el cabello tan rubio que parecía que brillaba bajo la luz.

Lo dijo con solemnidad, como si hablase de una persona diferente. Draco lo observó, luego a la caja otra vez.

—Debió ser importante para que guardaras tantas cosas —opinó, en el mismo tono serio. Harry sonreía.

—Muy, _muy_ importante.

Conteniendo la risa y más avergonzado de lo que le habría gustado admitir, Draco se inclinó para besarlo, musitando "eres un cursi" una y otra vez sobre sus labios.

—Espera aquí —indicó. Calló sus preguntas dándole un beso en la frente y se levantó.

Se dirigió a la pared detrás de la cabecera de su cama y tocó con los nudillos. Las líneas doradas se formaron sobre su superficie, así que tocó de nuevo. Uno de los dibujos se despegó y le permitió sacar un baúl encogido.

Regresó con su novio, se sentó y puso el baúl en medio de ambos. Lo devolvió a su tamaño original; era tan largo como su antebrazo, aproximadamente.

—¿Recuerdas esto?

—¿El baúl pequeño dentro de tu baúl? —Harry lo veía con atención—. Guardabas cosas allí cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, ¿no?

Draco respiró profundo, lo abrió, y dejó que echase un vistazo dentro. Después de unos segundos, Harry se cubrió a medias el rostro.

—¿Estás seguro de que _yo_ soy el cursi entre los dos?

—Por supuesto —replicó Draco, con falsa indiferencia—, yo no soy cursi. Me asquea lo cursi, no tengo-

Harry sacó del baúl miniatura, con cuidado, un ramillete de flores congeladas para permanecer justo así y una esfera que producía escarcha sobre un paisaje cambiante al tacto con su mano. Los dos los había hecho él tiempo después de que empezaron a salir. Ni siquiera fueron pensados para Draco; practicaba hechizos, le gustó el resultado, decidió dárselos porque le parecían lindos, y por aquella época, "lindo" sólo se asociaba con su novio.

Draco apretó los labios, a medida que el tono rojizo se extendía por su cara.

—Propongo un empate —soltó, sonrojado y serio. Harry se rio, asintió, y se estrecharon las manos como si fuese un verdadero acuerdo.

Cada uno examinó la caja del otro, dando ojeadas y regresando las cosas a su sitio original. De vez en cuando, se comenzaban a reír de la situación en que estaban, o intercambiaban comentarios.

—No estoy seguro de recordar estas, Draco.

—Hm, son de...aquella vez que Sirius te llevó de viaje con él —Draco arrugó el entrecejo al rememorarlo—. Dijiste que te recordaron a mí y a las piedras brillantes del estanque de la fortuna. Creo que las sacaste de un río, o algo así.

Debía hablar de un evento de cuando tenían unos nueve años.

—Esto es bastante viejo —señaló Draco, en otro momento, releyendo una nota con su propia caligrafía—, por Merlín, ¿desde cuándo las estás guardando?

—¿Primer año, segundo? —Harry titubeó—. La mayoría de las notas viejas son de cuando estábamos de vacaciones, pero hay varios rollos que escribiste en mi casa, o entre tus lecciones, antes de entrar al colegio...ah, y también debo tener algo del registro imaginario, cosas que me recordaban a eso...

—¿Registro imaginario?

Harry le enseñó una sonrisa tímida y empezó a explicar.

Se pasaron casi una hora allí, sentados en el suelo, con una caja y un baúl miniatura. Al cerrar ambos, Draco fue por otro pequeño baúl, de los que guardaba en el viejo estudio de Regulus, y lo puso entre ambos. Harry escribió sobre un trozo de papel con la fecha y una hora aproximada.

_"Hoy Draco se entera de que es el niño-que-brillaba"_

—Creo que fue por Fluffy —comentó Draco, pensativo—, o en la enfermería...

—No —Harry negó—, a mí me parece que fue antes.

—Éramos muy pequeños antes de eso, Harry.

—¿Qué? —Harry lo vio de reojo— ¿nunca has pensado que todo esto iba a suceder y se estuvo arreglando desde entonces? Ni mis padres tienen cajas como estas. Por Merlín, ni Ron y Hermione, que también se conocen desde niños, tienen algo así...

Draco tuvo que concederle la razón.

—Para mí —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros—, fue como te dije. Fluffy o la enfermería. Y no fue algo suave, fue brusco. Peor: fue desastroso. Entré en pánico después de eso.

—Le preguntaremos a los demás —propuso Harry, con la pluma en mano. Aún dudaba acerca de qué escribir, así que añadió, muy lentamente:

_"Supongo que los libros siempre tienen un comienzo definido. Las verdaderas historias no..."_

Guardaron el papel dentro del baúl, que Draco encogió y metió a un compartimiento de la casa, junto a los otros dos. Decidieron que ahí pondrían lo que viniese después. Más tarde, le preguntarían a sus amigos acerca de cuál era el "momento" en que comenzó, según ellos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Esto ocurre poco tiempo después del segundo epílogo.**_

* * *

_**Begonias**_

En uno de los laboratorios de Nyx, dos magos adultos conversaban sobre animales metamorfos y una investigación pendiente que tenían que terminar. En el patio, unos niños probaban la nueva escoba del mercado, una _Storm 3000_, negra, con cambios de velocidad, y una serie de protecciones para los más pequeños. Era la escoba perfecta. El problema fue quien la manejaba y sus intentos por copiar una maniobra inventada por Teddy Black-Lupin, quien era igual de habilidoso que imprudente.

Al niño que conducía la escoba le faltaba práctica para tener su destreza y le sobraba sensatez, así que cuando empezaron a caer en picada, a una velocidad imposible de controlar, y supo que se estrellarían, saltó, llevándose a su hermanito consigo. Las protecciones antes instaladas los atajaron en el aire y los depositaron en el suelo, mientras la Storm 3000 chocaba contra el jardín de uno de sus padres y arrasaba con un conjunto de arbustos.

—Ares —musitó Orión, muy, muy bajito, observando su desastre—, ahora _sí_ estamos en problemas.

Antares asintió, lento, al tiempo que su cabello se tornaba de un negro opaco y sus ojos perdían color.

Cuando los dos magos alcanzaron el patio, los niños estaban de pie uno junto al otro, con las manos tras la espalda e idénticas expresiones de culpa. Harry se detuvo en cuanto divisó lo que le hicieron al jardín. Se le escapó una maldición que esperaba que a sus hijos no se les ocurriese repetir.

Draco se había quedado por completo inmóvil, a unos pasos de los chicos y del jardín arruinado.

El mismo jardín donde estaba el laberinto de rosas que sembró antes de que se casaran. Y el mismo jardín donde se encontraban sus arbustos de begonias. Cuando se hizo obvio que no pararían de crecer por el tipo de promesa que llevaban, Pansy lo ayudó a trasplantarlas al centro del jardín; les pusieron sus colgantes con los pétalos en un tallo, los amarraron bien, y ambos arbustos siguieron creciendo fuera del terrario, a un tamaño que jamás tendrían por sí solos, en su estado natural.

En ese instante, los rosales abrían un camino más o menos recto de tallos aplastados y flores arruinadas, por donde la escoba trazó su descenso. Sin embargo, no era lo peor. _No_. Lo peor era que la escoba hubiese quedado atorada en uno de los arbustos de begonias, que arrancó de raíz al intentar soltarse, y hubiese derribado el otro.

Draco le había puesto a su pequeño jardín todo tipo de barreras, excepto para sus hijos. Antares adoraba escuchar la historia de las begonias, y a Orión le gustaba estudiar en los rosales. La escoba sólo logró pasar porque la manejaba uno de ellos.

Harry estaba seguro de que reaccionaría cuando su mente hubiese terminado de asimilarlo, así que sujetó los brazos de ambos niños y les indicó que volviesen dentro.

—Lo sentimos —balbuceó Antares, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Perdón, papá...

Orión se mordió el labio con fuerza y desvió la mirada, apenas Harry lo vio. Él suspiró, se agachó, y se aseguró de que los dos estuviesen bien. Le limpió las lágrimas a Antares, le besó la cabeza, y revolvió el cabello del mayor, pidiéndole que llevase a su hermanito dentro. Tras unos segundos, Orión arrastró a Antares hacia la casa, pese a sus protestas y pucheros.

Draco seguía paralizado. Apenas movía los ojos para ver el desastre provocado por la escoba. Cuando Harry se colocó a su lado, boqueó por un segundo, y le preguntó si los niños estaban bien.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Las protecciones evitaron que se lastimaran.

Su esposo asintió, despacio. Poco a poco, pareció entender lo que veía, porque apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. Harry le ofreció los brazos y Draco estuvo estrechándolo en cuestión de un parpadeo.

—Todas las rosas eran para ti —protestó con un hilo de voz, mientras Harry tragaba el nudo en su garganta por oírlo así, y le acariciaba la espalda—, las begonias tenían más de treinta años...

—Seguro se pueden arreglar —Harry titubeó—. ¿O no?

Draco negó, hundiendo más el rostro en su hombro.

—Las flores mágicas no se arreglan como las otras, Harry.

Oh, bien, eso suponía un verdadero problema. Tenía a su esposo triste entre los brazos, y estaba bastante seguro de que sus dos hijos los veían desde la ventana, preocupados por el desastre que hicieron. Romper las reliquias de Nyx les ganaban reprimendas, desordenar sus cuartos les era tan normal como respirar. El jardín era otro asunto. Sabían cuánto le importaba a Draco.

—Voy a buscar una manera —prometió Harry, besándole la cabeza—, no te preocupes. Voy a averiguar cómo se arreglan.

—_0—_

Por supuesto que Harry no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo cuidar de plantas mágicas, así que acudió a Pansy. Al día siguiente, bien temprano, se agachaba en el jardín destrozado para comenzar a repararlo; ella le dejó medio metro de pergamino con instrucciones para alzar los rosales, devolverlos a su posición, reemplazar capullos, y levantar los arbustos de begonias. Lo último era lo más difícil. Después de casi dos horas de utilizar cuánta magia podía, con y sin la varita, sumado a la ayuda de Antártida y Lep para sostener tallos mientras él los regresaba a la normalidad, apenas había conseguido reparar parte de los rosales.

Se juró que lo primero que haría al terminar sería colocar una barrera anti-escobas.

Dos presencias acercándose por detrás lo alertaron. Cuando se giró, notó que Orión llevaba un pergamino enrollado entre las manos, atado a una pequeña caja, y Antares se asomaba por uno de sus costados, con un puchero.

—El- uhm- —Orión carraspeó y le tendió el pergamino—. El tío Nev dijo que...que estos podrían ayudar.

El pergamino tenía otra lista de hechizos y una breve explicación sobre por qué Pansy no los usaría, pero Neville sí.

Harry colocó el pergamino a un lado y les ofreció los brazos. Antares corrió hacia él de inmediato y lo abrazó fuerte, disculpándose de nuevo, balbuceando sobre escobas, su hermano, caer y estar asustado. Orión se demoró unos segundos más en acercarse.

—¿Papá Draco está muy molesto y triste por nuestra culpa? —preguntó, sin mirarlo.

Lo abrazó también, le dio varios besos en la mejilla, y le aseguró que sólo fue un accidente. Todos los accidentes se arreglaban.

—_0—_

Un "oh, Merlín" fue lo primero que soltó Draco cuando Harry lo guio hacia el jardín recién arreglado y mejorado. Los rosales regresaron a su antigua gloria, alzándose casi la misma estatura que una persona adulta, con sus senderos extraños, imprecisos, y al mismo tiempo, útiles para llegar al centro.

Antares y Orión esperaban allí, sentados a ambos lados de las begonias. Ya no eran sólo dos arbustos. Debido a que era cierto que las plantas mágicas no podían arreglarse del mismo modo que las normales, necesitaron un poco de ayuda. Las flores blancas y rojas se combinaban con unas amarillas y otras color melocotón, de tallos nuevos que reforzaban el resto para devolverlo a su posición original.

—¿Qué...?

Antares se levantó deprisa, sujetó una de las manos de Draco, y lo llevó hacia una de las flores amarillas más bajas.

—Estas son mías —dijo, muy orgulloso, parándose derecho—. Las planté- el tío Nev nos dio las semillas. Y después- ¡después papá Harry me ayudó a hacerla crecer rápido! Me dijo que pusiera las manos ahí, y que me imaginase que crecían, y empezaron a ir arriba, arriba, ¡arriba! —completó, dando un pequeño salto. Luego apuntó las otras flores nuevas—. Y esas son de Dión. Ahora son la misma planta, y eso es bonito, ¡son una familia de flores! —Antares rodeó la cadera de Draco con ambos brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su torso, para verlo desde abajo—. ¿Te gustan, papá Draco? ¿Ya no estás triste?

Draco observó las flores, después a su hijo, y de nuevo a Harry, quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Riéndose, se agachó para abrazar a Antares. Le besó la mejilla y le dijo que amaba a su "familia de flores", arrancándole una carcajada feliz al pequeño. Lo repitió con Orión, que empezó a llorar sólo cuando Draco lo abrazó, murmurando que no fue su intención destruir el otro jardín y que todo era culpa de Teddy y sus tontas maniobras imposibles.

Harry fue el último. Aguardó a que Draco soltase a sus hijos, se pusiese de pie, y caminase hacia él para abrazarlo también. Era el más contento de los tres de ver que su esposo ya no se encontraba decaído por sus flores.

—Sé que adorabas nuestros arbustos, pero...

—Sh —Draco le besó la mejilla y unió su frente a la suya. Sus ojos muy, muy grises y brillantes lo reflejaban en las pupilas. Harry amaba verse allí—, me gusta más este. Gracias.

—Uhm, realmente los niños sí ayudaron mucho, y Pansy y Neville-

Draco se rio y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—No sólo por las flores, Harry.

—Ah.

Harry sonrió, le besó la cabeza, y les enseñó el pulgar arriba a sus hijos. Los dos niños chocaron los cinco y se pusieron a dar saltos entusiasmados, procurando ser silenciosos.

* * *

**Tengo que confesar que voy a preparar algunos extras como un "especial tercera generación" con ideas extrañas que me gustan o me hacen gracia. Es una advertencia ¿?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Este transcurre en algún punto previo a la historia.**_

* * *

_**El estanque **_

Lucius se lo mostró cuando se comprometieron; era una de esas "cosas mágicas" que era mejor conocer de antemano.

El estanque de la fortuna funcionaba con la misma magia de los antepasados Malfoy, pero en un sentido opuesto. Ellos eran el pasado, la Mansión el presente, y ese estanque, pequeño, redondo y un poco más profundo de lo que aparentaba, el futuro.

—Hay una historia sobre esto —le contó Lucius, mientras ambos observaban la superficie clara del agua y las piedras blancas, brillantes, en el fondo—. Mi padre me dijo que teníamos otro apellido hace muchos años, no hay registros de eso, pero sonaba como Mer-ve-foy en su traducción, algo tendría que ver con "merveilleuse".

—¿"Maravilloso" en francés? —indagó Narcissa. Él asintió.

—Se supone que hubo un Malfoy muy desconfiado que hizo un trato con el Legado para que le permitiesen echar un vistazo a su futuro y el del siguiente Malfoy. Una de las condiciones que le pusieron fue cambiar nuestro apellido a Malfoy, que puede traducirse como "mala fe".

—Vaya sentido del humor tiene tu Legado...

—Cissy, tu Legado intentó morderme el brazo —recordó él, sin alterarse. Aunque los hombros de Narcissa se sacudieron, no escuchó su risa.

—Te estaba probando.

—Quería matarme. O que me amputasen una extremidad, al menos.

—Los Black sólo encuentran sentido en las pruebas en que enfrentas la muerte, no me preguntes por qué, no lo entiendo.

Lucius meneó la cabeza y decidió olvidarlo.

—El punto es que, recientemente, se me permitió una visión. En este momento, por nuestro compromiso, tú también puedes ver algo allí.

Narcissa alzó la vista, aturdida.

—¿De verdad?

—Podrás verlo ahora, y continuarás viendo esa imagen cada vez que lo pruebes; jamás se te concederá otra, ya que no eres una Malfoy de nacimiento.

—¿Y qué podré ver?

Lucius mostró la expresión más cercana a la timidez que le había visto, desde que la invitó a salir por primera vez.

—Creo que es mejor si lo miras —puntualizó, en voz baja—. Un día, a mi heredero se le dará la oportunidad de otro par de visiones, y nada más. Es importante prestarles atención.

—¿Se cumplen, Lucius?

Él asintió, serio.

—_Siempre_ se cumplen.

Narcissa se fijó de nuevo en el estanque, se lamentó de tener que mojarse el cabello, que se recogió mejor, y metió la cabeza. La experiencia no fue muy distinta de la de un Pensadero.

Excepto porque ese hombre de cabello rubio y ojos grises no pertenecía a sus recuerdos. Narcissa contemplaba la escena desde afuera, una simple espectadora de una fiesta en la distancia, y dos personas de pie a la salida de un vivero. Por más que lo observaba, lo único que llenaba su mente era el gran parecido con Lucius, y al mismo tiempo, sus claras diferencias.

Ese mago sonreía de un modo en que Lucius jamás se hubiese permitido. Le brillaban los ojos, se movía con soltura. Existía en él una gracia natural y más sencilla que la de cualquier sangrepura que hubiese conocido antes.

Y Narcissa supo que lo querría más que a nadie en el mundo.

—...dijo que le contaría a Harry unos supuestos "secretos del matrimonio" —explicó el hombre rubio, junto a una Narcissa mayor, encogiéndose de hombros—, no tengo idea de qué será.

La Narcissa mayor le enseñaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Seguramente algo muy útil para ambos, dragón.

—Por Merlín, espero que...—calló. Su mirada fue a parar a otro hombre, uno de desordenado cabello negro, que le hizo una seña para que se acercase. La sonrisa en su rostro creció y se tornó más suave—. Bueno, el deber de esposo empieza ahora, madre. Concédeme un baile más tarde —pidió a último momento, inclinándose para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Ambas versiones de Narcissa lo vieron alejarse. Abrazó al hombre que era su esposo, lo besó, y ambos charlaron entre risas, mientras el más bajo apuntaba hacia un grupo de personas y le indicaba algo.

_Resplandecían juntos._

Narcissa sacó la cabeza del estanque y no prestó atención a Lucius secándola con un hechizo. Tenía la sensación de que _sí_, acababa de ver algo importante.

Revisó el estanque en tres ocasiones más, siempre para comprobar la misma imagen. Una, cuando conoció a un joven Auror con una apariencia increíblemente similar al del hombre de la visión. Se apellidaba Potter.

La segunda fue tiempo después, cuando un niño con el mismo apellido y un nombre que le sonaba familiar intentaba hacerse amigo de su querido Draco.

La tercera fue durante la adolescencia de su hijo, en el final del quinto año, para ser más exactos. Lo examinó a consciencia, segura de lo que significaba y de aquellos a los que incluía.

Su Draco, sin duda, lo estaba haciendo bien.


	28. Chapter 28

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Esto ocurre unos años después del segundo epílogo.**_

* * *

_**De tal palo…**_

—¿... quién me mandó a mí a decir que sí? Nadie me dijo que debía contestarle que sí, Harry no opinó cuando le pregunté si debía decir que sí —protestaba Draco, casi para sí mismo—. Me casé con un hombre tan inteligente que se queda callado cuando sabe que, si me responde y sale mal, le echaré la culpa. Y todavía hay gente que duda de que Harry sea listo...

Dobló en la esquina del corredor y siguió refunfuñando. Dobby lo seguía de cerca, tan nervioso como Zafiro, la elfina doméstica de sus amigos.

—La ama Pansy...—empezó la elfina. Draco la interrumpió con un bufido.

—Le dije a Pansy: "Pans, tus hijos son muy jóvenes y no necesitan de clases de control de magia". Y Pansy me respondió "pero quiero que entren al programa de integración cultural y jueguen con hijos de muggles, sangrepura y mestizos". Y yo que le decía que a quién le importaba si sus hijos sólo jugaban con Ada, ¿a Luna? ¿A Ginevra? No, a ellas no les importaría que sus hijos jugasen siempre con Ada. De hecho, estoy seguro que nadie más entiende a esa niña. En definitiva, yo _no_ entiendo a Ada Lovegood...

Draco se detuvo ante la puerta de una de las aulas y suspiró. Con el paso de los años, se vieron en la obligación de reconstruir, ampliar y remodelar la Casa de los Gritos, conocida como "escuela de educación inicial para niños con magia". Tenían más salones, más salas cambiantes, un par de oficinas, biblioteca y un parque de juegos. Lo último lo propuso Delphini cuando decidieron convertir el lugar en una escuela, y él no pudo negarse a sus peticiones de poner columpios y un tobogán, mucho menos cuando le explicó, con su vocecita seria de entonces, que eso haría que los niños se relajasen después de practicar.

Abrió con cuidado y se asomó por la rendija entre la puerta y el marco. Harry estaba a mitad de una clase de control de magia accidental con niños de ocho y nueve años. Los tenía sentados en el suelo, formando un círculo, y hacían ejercicios de respiración.

—La magia es algo normal —les decía, en tono suave—. Si una vez, por accidente, hicieron explotar algo...bueno, ¿ustedes creen que yo nunca he hecho explotar algo? —Harry sonrió cuando los niños se rieron—. No, en serio, exploto cosas todo el tiempo. Deberían darme clases ustedes, lo controlan mejor que yo...

Draco recargó la cabeza en la puerta. Su esposo lo notó, le guiñó y le pidió que aguardase un momento, él asintió y permaneció allí. Qué estúpidamente orgulloso se sentía cuando lo veía en uno de sus salones.

Harry siempre fue maravilloso y él lo sabía. Lo supo antes que nadie. Por tanto, fue su deber demostrarle al resto del mundo lo increíble que era, y estaba feliz de haberlo cumplido. Su esposo se forjaba tal reputación que Draco recibía cartas de familias mágicas de otros países que preguntaban sobre sus programas.

—Quiero que practiquen el ejercicio de la pelota mientras yo salgo un momentito muy, muy corto, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Harry, poniéndose de pie. Apuntó hacia una caja sobre una mesa echada hacia un lado y pegada a la pared—. Saben cómo es; la sujetan bien, se concentran, imagen que es su magia...y tírenla. Intenten no golpear a nadie, y si una pelota termina flotando en el techo otra vez, por favor, esperen que regrese para que la baje por ustedes. Es contigo, Héctor, no te subas a la mesa de nuevo, me vas a dar un ataque...

Los niños seguían riéndose cuando Harry abandonó el aula. Los observó desde la puerta por un instante, para asegurarse de que cumplían con sus instrucciones. Después puso un encantamiento en la entrada que le avisaría si sucedía algo extraño, y se fijó en Draco.

—Asumo que no pasas por aquí porque me extrañes, ¿o sí?

A Draco le hubiese gustado decirle que sí. Señaló a Zafiro.

—¿Qué hicieron ahora? —Harry adoptó su mejor expresión resignada.

—Hermione les explicaba las diferencias entre la navidad y el Yule, y cómo podían celebrar ambos si querían pasarla con sus amigos, cuando a Ada le jaló el cabello un niño. De repente, Olympia gritó, y luego Frank terminó metido en esa...cosa —Draco gesticuló al no saber cómo llamarla. ¿Barrera, quizás?—. ¿Recuerdas esas cápsulas que hacía Pansy de niña cuando se asustaba? Pues resulta que Frank sí se parece a ella, después de todo...

Harry suspiró y lo acompañó de regreso al aula del programa de integración cultural. Hermione tocaba la cápsula, en vano, con el ceño fruncido. Los niños permanecían lejos, a excepción de una.

Olympia Parkinson-Longbottom dio un paso atrás cuando Draco se acercó. Era la hija mayor de Pansy y Neville, y su ahijada. En su opinión, mil veces más problemática de lo que fue Delphini a su edad. Odiaba tanto como adoraba que tuviese los ojos de Pansy, porque le ponía esa mirada de cachorrito regañado, y le era difícil concentrarse en reprenderla.

—He utilizado todos los hechizos que conozco...—se disculpó Hermione.

—Cuesta mucho arreglarlo desde afuera —aclaró Harry, para tranquilizarla. Se aproximó a la cápsula y se agachó junto a esta, para tocarla con los nudillos—. Hola, Frankie. Ada está muy bien, Olympia está bien, ¿quieres abrirme?

Frank era la versión pequeña y masculina de Pansy, en lo que respecta al físico. Del resto, era un Longbottom. Por suerte, el matrimonio decidió que Harry sería su padrino, así que Draco lo ponía entre ambos para que lidiase con sus pucheros, momentos de timidez, sustos, y balbuceos.

—Goyle le jaló el cabello a Ada —se excusó Olympia, cuando atrapó a Draco mirándola. La hija de Ginny y Luna lo observaba por uno de sus costados, una mata de cabello rojo que sobresalía por encima de unos ojos imposiblemente grises.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste? —indagó él, con una vaga idea de lo que diría. A unos pasos de su posición, Harry abrazaba a Frank, apenas este salía de la cápsula.

—Le prendí fuego —contestó ella, muy segura de haber hecho bien— en la cabeza. Pero el fuego que no quema —agregó, en tono conocedor.

Sí, esa era su ahijada. Nadie sabía de quién había sacado dicha actitud.

Draco le palmeó la cabeza y le recordó que tendrían que separarla de su hermanito y Ada, si seguía metiéndose en problemas en cada clase. El asunto que lo concernía ya estaba resuelto frente a ellos. Harry calmó a Hermione, y besó la mejilla de Draco, al pasarle por un lado.

—Tengo que volver antes de que algún niño haga levitar a otro por diversión y descubran que no saben cómo bajarlo —comentó. Él asintió y lo vio marcharse.

Le ordenó a los elfos que esperasen fuera del salón y escuchó el final de la clase de Hermione, sólo para estar seguro de que Olympia se quedaría tranquila.

Llevar una escuela de magia, sin duda, era entretenido.


	29. Chapter 29

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Aquí comienza un "especial tercera generación" de varias partes.**_

* * *

_**La fruta no cae lejos del árbol**_

_1er año._

Draco no se sentía particularmente sorprendido cuando tomó asiento frente a la directora McGonagall. El viejo había decidido retirarse, al fin, después de lo que parecía ser un siglo de enseñanza. En su opinión, era necesario el cambio.

Sus palabras tampoco fueron inesperadas.

—Su hijo sale de la cama por la noche, desaparece sin motivo, entra al Bosque Prohibido, y le ha quemado la cola a la señora Norris, ¡dos veces, sólo en este mes!

Observó de reojo a su esposo. Harry tenía una expresión seria, pero la chispa de diversión en sus ojos le advertía que pensaba de forma similar a él; Orión robó la capa de invisibilidad de la oficina de Harry en Nyx, tomó un par de mapas, juró que los iba a mejorar, y entró a un colegio de magia con su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso esperaban algo diferente?

No, Draco no esperaba menos que problemas. Cientos de problemas.

_2do año._

McGonagall lucía en serio exhausta, apretándose el puente de la nariz, cuando ambos se sentaron frente a ella.

—Seré franca —indicó, despacio—: no tengo la menor idea de dónde ha sacado Orión un ejército de Runespoor con los que perseguir a los Gryffindor de su curso. Y tampoco estoy muy segura de qué pensar al respecto.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas.

_Hay que reconocérselo, _pensó, _a mí no se me hubiese ocurrido usar a un ejército entero_. Quién sabe qué tipo de pruebas extrañas tenían los Juegos de Slytherin ese año.

_3er año._

Esa vez, McGonagall guardó silencio por unos instantes, luego de que los dos estuviesen en sus asientos.

—¿Saben algo? Siento una enorme curiosidad por cómo un grupo de niños con sólo un par de clases de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ consiguió fascinar a toda la comunidad de sirenas lo suficiente como para que se acercaran a la orilla y asustaran a los Gryffindor, además de llevarlos a su pueblo y de regreso sin ahogarlos.

Mientras le contestaban, por debajo de la mesa, Draco le tendió un galeón a su esposo. Apostaron a que se metería al Lago Negro al "mejorar" sus antiguos mapas; Draco creyó que tendría problemas con el calamar. Harry alegó que a Orión le gustarían más las sirenas.

_4to año._

McGonagall tenía ojeras y sostenía su cabeza entre las dos manos. Habló muy, _muy_ lento, sin esperar a que se sentasen.

—¿Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar cómo es que su hijo burló mis protecciones y entró al Torneo de los Tres Magos que se celebrará este año...?

Por debajo de la mesa, otra apuesta era pagada. Draco recibía el galeón esa vez; sabía, desde que vio el traje de gala en la lista de útiles del colegio, que Orión no dejaría escapar su oportunidad.

_5to año._

—Tengo a un Hufflepuff fundido en una pared y la Cámara de los Secretos abierta —McGonagall lo soltó nada más oír la chimenea de su oficina. Estaba reclinada en el respaldar de su asiento y unía las manos a la altura de sus ojos—. ¿_Por qué_ tengo a un Hufflepuff fundido en una pared y la Cámara de los Secretos, que ni siquiera debería existir, está abierta?

—¿Problemas de infraestructura en el colegio? —probó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Flitwick apareció poco después para alabar el alcance del hechizo que le pusieron al Hufflepuff en la pared. A Harry le tomó toda la tarde deshacerlo.

—Esa no es magia de Orión solamente —le contó, de vuelta en Nyx—, o lo hubiese arreglado más rápido. Conozco la magia de nuestros chicos...

—Seguramente Gideon lo está ayudando —Draco arrugó el entrecejo al oírse a sí mismo; no, sonaba poco probable. Lo cambió a:—. O está usando hechizos nuevos con otro de sus amigos, esos Merodeadores 2000...

Ambos rodaron los ojos y se rieron. Eran un grupo encantador. Hasta que empezaban a causar problemas.

_6to año._

Draco tenía un poco de prisa ese día; le prometió a Pansy ayudarla con un proyecto en el Vivero, y era difícil hacer entender a las plantas vivientes el concepto de "tiempo" y "esperar".

—Así que Orión-

—De hecho, Orión no hizo nada esta vez —respondió McGonagall, casi divertida. Ya que ambos la observaron con incredulidad, añadió:—. Bien, ha quemado la cola de la señora Norris dos veces este trimestre, voló en escoba dentro del aula, liberó a un boggart, llenó la Sala Común de Gryffindor de humo que producía picazón, hizo que el Calamar Gigante atrapase a otro estudiante. Madame Rosmerta dice que estuvo intentando romper sus focos durante varias semanas, muy concentrado, pero terminó astillándole una semana cuando discutió con Gideon Nott...

—Suena a que Orión ha hecho _demasiado_ —intervino Harry, en tono suave.

La bruja suspiró.

—Un trimestre normal con él —negó—. No, hoy los mandé a llamar porque me gustaría saber cómo descongelar el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Descon- _qué_? —Draco frunció el ceño.

La directora dibujó una circunferencia en el aire con el índice, espacio que después fue ocupado por una imagen real del Bosque Prohibido, congelado a medias.

—Antares congeló casi la mitad del bosque con una esfera, después del partido de Quidditch de hoy.

Draco miró a su esposo. Harry se mordía el labio al ver la imagen del bosque. Se cruzó de brazos, y frente a ambos, McGonagall imitó su gesto.

—Harry James Potter —pronunció, despacio. Harry le dirigió una sonrisita de disculpa a cada uno.

—Yo lo puedo descongelar.

—Bien —aceptó la directora, apartando la imagen con un gesto—. ¿Cree que sería mucha molestia explicarme _por qué _uno de sus hijos congeló nuestro bosque, señor Potter?

Harry se fijó en Draco de nuevo y se encogió un poco.

—Quería...darle a una chica de Ravenclaw unas flores inmortales en una esfera de cristal y me preguntó cómo hacerlo. Pero hace mucho que no hago el hechizo con una varita y puede que...

—Oh, Merlín —Draco suspiró—. No le enseñaste magia sin varita a Antares, Harry, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Harry boqueó por un instante—. Yo, más bien, le mostré cómo creí que el hechizo le saldría y..._puff_ —tras decirlo, se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. Aparentemente, es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.

—Van a descongelar el bosque y nadie salió herido, es lo importante —McGonagall se levantó, con cuidado—. Dejaré que discutan sus asuntos a solas.

Y abandonó a Harry a su suerte, en el despacho, con su esposo preguntándole _por qué _le pareció buena idea enseñarle un hechizo así a su hijo, sin estar seguro de qué resultados tendría. Incluso los directores de los cuadros se escondieron por un rato.

_Y de nuevo, 6to año._

—...uno pensaría que los chicos dejan de meterse en problemas cuando van a entrar a último año —decía Draco, bajando la cabeza para salir de la chimenea. Harry iba detrás de él y los limpió a ambos con un hechizo sin varita.

—¿En serio? ¿Así cómo _tú_ no te metiste en problemas cerca de último año?

Draco le enseñó una sonrisa culpable a su esposo. Los dos se sentaron frente a una seria McGonagall, que los saludó con un cabeceo. Ya que no habló de inmediato, Harry le preguntó si es que Orión hizo algo muy grave.

Ella negó.

—¿Antares, de nuevo? —se lamentó Draco.

Otra vez, sacudía la cabeza.

—Orión —aclaró, lentamente—, pero no es algo malo. De hecho —McGonagall tomó aire—, bueno, pienso hacerlo Premio Anual.

Draco vio a su esposo, que lo observó a él. No estaba seguro de cuál se encontraba más aturdido.

—Disculpe, profesora —intervino Draco, vacilante—, ¿pero acaba de decir...?

—Sí. Quiero otorgarle el Premio Anual a Orión.

—¿_Nuestro_ Orión? —Harry los abarcó a ambos con un gesto—. ¿_Ese_ Orión?

—¿Está segura de que quiere darle alguna responsabilidad a nuestro Orión? —añadió Draco, horrorizado—. Porque ni siquiera le dio una insignia de Prefecto, cosa con la que estuve completamente de acuerdo, por cierto.

—Hubiese abusado del poder —Harry asintió, deprisa.

—¿Por qué quiere hacer algo como eso, profesora...?

—Según esto —McGonagall levitó un pergamino desde un estante a sus manos y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Recorrió las líneas con el índice, a medida que leía:—. Las características estipuladas en Hogwarts para el Premio Anual, tanto femenino como masculino, son un excelente rendimiento académico, buena reputación como estudiante, y una personalidad honesta y trabajadora. Orión es uno de los dos mejores estudiantes de su curso, las notas de sus TIMO's son increíbles, se presenta a clases para varios ÉXTASIS...

—¿Está diciendo que nuestro Orión tiene buena reputación como estudiante y es honesto y trabajador? —Draco casi boqueaba—. No- no me malentienda, profesora, sé que Orión es muy listo y que haría algo grande si quisiera, pero no quiere, es- profesora, venimos al menos dos veces cada trimestre desde que entró.

—Tal vez ese puesto lo haga comportarse mejor —opinó Harry, aunque su tono también era vacilante.

—Orión dirige a los Slytherin del club de duelo —puntualizó McGonagall, tranquila—, ayuda en los programas de integración cultural, le ha explicado a los otros sangrepuras sobre los nacidos muggles y sus costumbres, da tutorías. El profesor Black ha escrito una carta de recomendación hablando de esto, consiguió que la firmase todo el personal docente, incluso Severus Snape.

_Regulus estaba malcriando a sus hijos. _Draco negó, incrédulo. Ella les permitió leer la carta; por la manera en que hablaban de Orión, parecía que la directora cometería un error de no darle el puesto.

—Es un buen chico —McGonagall lucía bastante entretenida con sus reacciones—, tomé la decisión después de que un grupo considerable de Slytherin se enterase del rumor de que podía ser elegido y viniesen a hablar conmigo. No todas las razones que me dieron son _muy_ aceptables, pero es alguien en quien confían. Y luego vinieron estudiantes de otras Casas y fue...la verdad es que estoy impresionada.

—Se va a poner insoportable —mencionó Draco, fijándose en su esposo. Sonaba a que era inevitable, e incluso lógico. No podían negar que se lo merecía. Sin embargo, ya se podía imaginar a su hijo presumiendo la insignia y hablando del tema durante todas las vacaciones.

—Probablemente le haga falta un par de charlas sobre lo importante que es ser Premio Anual —indicó la directora—, tomárselo en serio. Si se esfuerza, es seguro que será uno de los mejores que haya tenido Hogwarts. Y ya que la insignia le llegará durante el verano...

Los apuntó. Soltaron suspiros idénticos, agotados.

—Será Premio Anual —Draco volvió a ver a su esposo—. Orión será Premio Anual. Harry, ¡uno de nuestros hijos va a ser Premio Anual! —repitió, sujetando su hombro y sacudiéndolo. Harry se empezó a reír.

—Y tú temiendo que tocaran alguna piedra de la luna cuando entraron...

—¡Tuvimos que hacer algo bien, Harry! —insistió Draco, encarando a la profesora de nuevo—. Hicimos algo bien, ¿cierto? Si no hubiésemos hecho algo bien, no estaría a punto de ser..._oh, Merlín. _Harry, ¡no soy un mal padre! ¡Y tú tampoco!

Enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, murmurando que era todo un alivio y estaba orgulloso de su pequeña familia, mientras él le hacía gestos a la profesora para hacerle saber que no pasaba nada. Draco sólo atravesaba uno de sus momentos de "paternidad malfoyesca".

_7mo año._

—...no esperaba volver aquí hasta la graduación, ahora que Orión es Premio Anual —admitió Draco, al sentarse.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian —Harry suspiró y negó.

McGonagall lucía pensativa.

—¿Podría alguno explicarme de dónde sacó Orión una...una especie de duendecillos con gorros que están apareciendo por todo el colegio y cumpliendo deberes de Premio Anual y Prefecto? Han interrumpido disputas, le quitan varitas a estudiantes que se pelean, a alguien le mordieron el tobillo por no hacerle caso al profesor Snape...

Draco se inclinó hacia su esposo para susurrar:

—¿Los Alfis no deberían quedarse en el Museo por ser un registro histórico viviente?

Harry titubeó.

—Pues yo nunca intenté sacarlos por montones —alegó, en el mismo tono bajo—, no creo que a alguien más se le haya ocurrido.

_No, por supuesto que no. _Draco soltó un resoplido de risa. Al menos, no podía negar que su hijo mayor era ingenioso.

_6to año (de Antares)_

—¿Sabe algo, profesora? —Draco la saludó de ese modo al salir de la chimenea—. Harry y apostamos cuando Orión se graduó; él pensó que no volveríamos aquí.

—Y Draco me dijo que, mientras hubiese alguien con sangre Potter en Hogwarts, _tendría_ que llamarnos —añadió Harry, riéndose.

Esperó a que ambos se sentasen para dar su anuncio:

—A alguna persona le hizo gracia la idea de que Antares estuviese en el Torneo de los Tres Magos de este año, aunque le faltan unos meses para los diecisiete. Aparentemente, ya que Orión estuvo, debió pensar "¿por qué el pequeño no?" y..._puff_.

—Debería cambiar esa barrera que pone alrededor del cáliz, ¿sabe? —propuso Draco—. Harry le puede mostrar algunas de Inefables…

_7mo año (de Antares)_

—No quiero sonar histérico —aclaró Draco, en tono contenido. No paraba de dar vueltas al anillo Potter en su dedo—, sé que es difícil manejar a tantos niños con magia...¿pero por qué unos árboles parlantes intentaron llevarse a mi hijo a un mundo subterráneo?

Era una suerte que tomaron la ruta hacia Hogsmeade en su huida. Cuando Harry y Draco se unieron, Regulus ya lideraba a la mitad de los profesores del colegio para ir detrás de ellos.

—Cariño —Harry colocó una mano sobre la suya—, sí sonaste histérico.

—Estoy _más_ histérico de lo que sueno —replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

McGonagall suspiró.

—La verdad es que...

Era oficial: no se podía tener un año tranquilo en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera para los padres.


	30. Chapter 30

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Merodeadores 2000**_

Sucedió durante el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Antares le había prometido a sus padres que se portaría bien, que tendría cuidado, escucharía a los profesores Black y Snape, y haría sus tareas. Y no comería sólo dulces, claro. Le costó decidirse por un compartimiento, al notar que su hermano mayor no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Se suponía que lo acompañaría para no quedarse solo entre los demás estudiantes.

Alrededor de una hora después de que el tren empezó a moverse, Orión apareció en la puerta del compartimiento. Saludó con una sonrisa encantadora a los niños de primero que estaban allí, y se fijó en Antares, haciéndole gestos para pedir que saliese.

Apenas lo siguió y pisó el corredor, el mundo se oscureció. Alguien le había colocado una tela negra sobre la cabeza, tapando su campo de visión. Hubo susurros, siseos, un gruñido, y empezó a ser arrastrado y tirado. Trastabilló, chocó con alguien, reconoció la voz de su hermano en un "¡no sean animales, es delicado!", seguido de una respuesta malhumorada.

De pronto, fue empujado dentro de otro compartimiento y escuchó la puerta cerrándose. La tela que le cubría el rostro le fue arrebatada. Parpadeó ante la luz de cuatro varitas alzadas, proyectando diferentes _lumos_. Distinguió el rostro de Orión entre ellos. Gideon Nott estaba a su lado. A los otros dos no los conocía.

—Repite después de nosotros y no te saltes ninguna palabra —indicó Orión, en tono solemne—. Juro que mis intenciones son las mejores.

Tras un leve titubeo y una mirada seria de su hermano, Antares repitió:

—Juro que mis intenciones son las mejores.

—A menos que nos fastidien —siguió Orión—, entonces serán las peores.

Alguien contuvo una risita.

—A menos que nos fastidien, entonces serán las peores...

—Puedo morder como serpiente —añadió Gideon, más bajo. Él observó a Orión asentir, así que también lo repitió.

—Puedo morder como serpiente.

—Rugir como león —continuó la única chica del grupo. Tenía el aura inconfundible de una bruja con sangre Veela.

—Rugir como león.

—Pensar como águila —agregó el otro chico, el que no conocía.

—Pensar como águila.

—Trabajar como tejón —retomó Orión.

—Trabajar como tejón.

—Sé de hechizos y maldiciones, conozco cómo se hacen las pociones. Estas son cosas que debo recordar para ayudar...

Las frases seguían rotándose y Antares repitiendo.

—...ayudar a los que nadie escucha...

—...y darles voz si no pueden hablar...

—...no desesperar...

—...y siempre, _siempre_ —finalizó Orión, de nuevo—, por el colegio merodear.

Las cuatro varitas se tocaron en la punta y permanecieron así, produciendo un leve chisporroteo. Orión cabeceó hacia estas.

—Tienes que poner la tuya ahora, Ares.

Antares la extrajo de su manga y tocó el punto de unión. Brotó una chispa azul blanquecina que pronto se perdió en el aire. Todavía contenía el aliento, aturdido, cuando Gideon encendió la verdadera luz de la cabina.

—Yo diría que es oficial —mencionó Gideon, guardándose su varita—: tenemos otro de sangre Malfoy y Potter en los Merodeadores 2000. Que Merlín nos salve a todos. Quisiera llegar con vida a mi graduación, he oído que es una linda ceremonia…

Orión lo codeó en el costado y lo llamó exagerado. Antares retrocedía bajo el escrutinio de la chica medio Veela, que caminó alrededor de él.

—No veo nada particular en él, _hunter_.

—Créeme, tiene un don, y no lo digo sólo porque sea mi hermanito —juró Orión, con gestos teatrales.

Antares se avergonzó cuando ella se colocó frente a él. El sonrojo se extendió por su cabello y ojos, que se tornaron rojo y rosa, respectivamente. La chica ahogó un grito, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

—¡De verdad puede...!

El otro chico que Antares no conocía se acercó también para examinarlo, con la boca en una "O" y ojos curiosos. De pronto, sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Eso es muy genial!

—No lo asfixien, no los conoce —Orión se abrió paso en medio de los dos para presentárselos—. Antares, esta es tu iniciación a los Merodeadores 2000, el mejor grupo del milenio. Vamos a hacer cosas grandes, así que somos muy, _muy_ exclusivos, y los convencí de tenerte a ti porque eres el mejor metamorfomago del mundo. O lo serás en unos años, con algo de práctica. Este es Damián Finch-Fletchley, le decimos _birdwing_ —dijo, colocando las manos sobre los hombros del otro chico—; es un año menor que nosotros, y no va a Slytherin, sino a Ravenclaw, pero en serio es increíble. Puede usar su varita como silbato para llamar a los pájaros y los copia. _Literalmente_. Muéstrale para que entienda por qué el "birdwing" —pidió, dirigiéndose a Damián.

Damián se llevó la varita a los labios, a la que le apareció agujeros y una boquilla. Silbó y Orión abrió la puerta para la lechuza moteada que llegó desde la otra cabina. Damián la observó un instante, cerró los ojos, y _puff_. Había dos lechuzas moteadas en la habitación.

—Se parece a Lep, ¿verdad? —Orión se apoyó en el hombro de su hermanito y se rio—. Sí, supongo que nos hicimos amigos porque verlo me ponía nostálgico. Pero en verdad es genial. Por cierto, birdwing, tienes que conocer a Lep, vas a copiar a muchos pájaros con él cerca...

La chica medio Veela le quitó a Orión de encima para presentarse por su cuenta, tendiéndole una mano.

—Me llamo Cassidy Heartgold.

—Cassidy, Cass, fairytooth, fairy, thootie, bestia gruñona, arpía —Orión se encogió de hombros—, hay muchos apodos de dónde elegir.

—Espero haber escuchado mal la parte de "arpía", Orión Malfoy-Potter.

Damián, de regreso a la forma humana, intervino en la disputa entre esos dos. Antares se fijó en Gideon, que le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Ya sabes que tu hermano se hace llamar hunter, como el de la constelación —Gideon rodó los ojos—, y tiene la mala costumbre de decirme "kingny".

—Pero ni se te ocurra decirle kingny tú también —advirtió Cassidy, manteniendo a raya a Orión, con una mano sobre su pecho y el brazo extendido toda su longitud—, nosotros lo dejamos sólo en "king". Hunter se pone insoportable si alguien más le dice así.

—Considero que uno de mis derechos como mejor amigo debe ser el de la exclusividad de apodo —argumentó Orión, muy serio—; si ustedes empiezan a decirle así, ¿qué nos diferencia? Por años de amistad, me merezco...

Gideon rodó los ojos y gesticuló con los labios, sin hacer ruido, imitando exactamente lo que decía. Antares supuso que era un discurso recurrente.

—Nunca supe a qué venía el "king" de kingny —comentó Antares, divertido.

—Ah —Gideon meneó la cabeza—, es una cosa tonta, en serio...

Orión se olvidó de su diatriba y la pelea con Cassidy, que dejó escapar un "ahí va, de nuevo". Se giró hacia ellos, con una expresión absolutamente indignada.

—¡¿Cómo que es una cosa tonta?! No tengo amigos que hagan "cosas tontas". No te he aguantado todos estos años porque hagas "cosas tontas", tonto...

—Me parece que _yo_ te he aguantado a _ti_ —objetó Gideon, muy tranquilo.

—¡Nos aguantamos mutuamente! —Orión agitó las manos en el aire, restándole importancia—. No es nada justo que no nos escuches cuando te decimos que no te subestimes por algo que es...

—Esto va a tardar un rato —le explicó Damián, en voz baja. Le ofrecía su brazo a la lechuza moteada de antes, a la que le acarició un costado—, siempre tarda cuando se ponen _así_.

En opinión de Antares, era sólo Orión quien estaba "así". Gideon se limitaba a escuchar con las cejas arqueadas.

—Olvídate de ellos —Cassidy enganchó un brazo al suyo—, hablemos sobre tu futuro apodo de Merodeador. Sabemos que Orión te ha dicho "Ares" toda la vida, ¿pero no has considerado...?

—¡Podríamos decirte _ditto_! —propuso Damián, riéndose. Cassidy le dirigió una mirada de desagrado.

—Cosas muggles —aclaró ella, negando—. En fin, tal vez podríamos pensar en algo que vaya con tu...

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, los Merodeadores del nuevo milenio caminaban por el pasillo de los distintos compartimientos, hacia el suyo, el del fondo. Orión tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano y andaban un poco rezagados, porque no paraba de hablarle en voz baja.

—¿Te agradan? Cass da algo de miedo cuando se transforma, pero es la chica más lista de Hogwarts, y me sigue la corriente con cualquier idea; si te pone nervioso, piensa que es un chico...que usa falda. Definitivamente golpea como uno —se rio—. Pensé que te llevarías bien con Damián, y a kingny lo conoces desde hace años...

—Parecen agradables —aceptó Antares, asintiendo. Notó que él se relajaba.

—Lo son, mucho, en serio. Y no tienes que hacerle caso a los apodos raros que Cass te quiere poner, puede emocionarse con cosas como esa. La idea del "secuestro" fue suya, creo que me pasé un poco con eso...

—No, está bien —lo tranquilizó, deprisa—, me calmé cuando te escuché regañarlos.

—Oh —Orión asintió—. Bueno...¿qué más pensaba decirte? Hogwarts es un gran sitio, te vamos a dar uno de los mapas, toma tiempo memorizar los pasajes. Tenemos que advertirte sobre los profesores y los Gryffindor- no todos los Gryffindor son tan geniales como el tío Nev —rodó los ojos. Luego pareció recordar algo, porque lo jaló más cerca:—. Está bien si no vas a Slytherin, ¿de acuerdo? Allí podrías pasar tiempo conmigo, pero sería mejor que estés cómodo, y creo- supongo que no nos parecemos tanto, ¿cierto? He intentado que seas ambicioso, pero eres más como papá Harry.

—Papá Harry fue a Slytherin —recordó Antares.

—Sí, por lealtad e ingenio, creo. O por seguir a papá Draco y la tía Pansy. Un poco de las dos.

—Yo soy leal.

Orión recargó la cabeza en la suya un instante y se echó a reír.

—Ya sé, bobo, pero intento ser buen hermano y decirte que cualquier Casa está bien, así que no estés nervioso.

Antares contaría en cada navidad la anécdota sobre su Selección. A pesar de esas palabras en el tren, cuando el Sombrero exclamó "¡Hufflepuff!", Orión gritó "¡¿qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" y se escuchó en cada centímetro del comedor cómo Gideon lo regañaba, jalándolo para que se sentase de nuevo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Reclutamiento**_

_Cómo conoció a kingny_

Orión acababa de salir de una clase de integración cultural en que su tía Hermione le pedía ayuda. Él se consideraba muy listo, pero había otros niños de su edad que eran idiotas. A ese paso, tendría que conformarse con hablar sólo con Antares, o esperar a que la bebé de su tía Pansy creciera para que fuesen amigos. Delphini y los Weasley-Granger ya no tenían tanto tiempo para él. Ni hablar del tonto Teddy.

Vagó por el corredor sin rumbo fijo, y se percató de que su tía Pansy les hablaba a un grupo de pequeños sobre la magia sin control, el miedo, y por qué debían apreciar esa magia, en lugar de temerla. Continuó, hasta oír la voz de su padre. Se asomó al final del pasillo, para descubrir que hablaba con un hombre más o menos de su edad.

Detrás de este, había un niño que observaba a los adultos con atención. Parecía tranquilo y menos idiota que los demás niños de seis años.

Orión decidió que serían amigos, porque ese sujeto conocía a su padre, y si no elegía un amigo pronto, se quedaría solo con Antares por el resto de su vida. O hasta que Antares también lo dejase.

Se acercó de la forma más sigilosa que pudo, en vano. Draco lo notó, le puso una mano en el hombro, y lo colocó frente a él para presentarlo.

—Este es mi hijo mayor, Orión. Orión, este es...tu tío Theo —apuntó al hombre, que repitió "tío" y soltó un bufido de risa—; tu papá y yo compartimos cuarto en Hogwarts con él, y acaba de regresar a Gran Bretaña. Ese es su hijo, Gideon.

El niño lo saludó con un gesto. Orión se lo regresó.

—También tiene seis, ¿o no, Theo? Si te quedas aquí, a lo mejor van a Hogwarts juntos...

—Supongo que tengo que pasarle mi mala suerte a alguien —alegó su "tío" Theo, revolviéndole el cabello al otro niño—, con ustedes dos las casualidades son una cosa inevitable.

Orión no se molestó en seguir su conversación, porque los adultos solían hablar de cosas muy aburridas. Se soltó del agarre de su padre, se aproximó al niño, y se envolvió la boca con las manos, como si así pudiese mantener su murmullo en secreto de los mayores. Segundos más tarde, los dos se escabullían por otro pasillo para robar unos pastelillos de la cocina.

Le pareció escuchar a su tío Theo suspirar y decir:

—Honestamente, me aterra el hecho de que haya dos miniaturas de ustedes por ahí, con magia, y llevándose a Gideon.

Draco se reía. Orión no oyó su respuesta.

_Cómo conoció a thootie_

—...tengo la capa, tengo dos mapas, y tengo algunas notas viejas de mi padre. Y conseguí los dos pedazos de espejos. Padre los escondió muy bien, pero el abuelo James tenía un hechizo infalible para detectarlos; este es el tuyo —Orión se detuvo para tenderle uno de los fragmentos—. Creo que podemos empezar por...

Ya que el compartimiento estaba vacío, a excepción de ellos dos y sus cosas, Orión no paró de hablar hasta que la puerta se abrió. Saltó y se fijó en la niña bajo el umbral, que observó el desastre de artículos en el asiento, con una expresión horrorizada. Miró hacia el pasillo, emitió un vago quejido, y entró, cerrando detrás de sí.

Se sentó en el asiento contrario, con su baúl encogido en una mano y los audífonos de un reproductor de música que funcionaba con magia.

—No hay espacio en los otros —alegó, frente a la mirada vacilante de Orión. Ella tampoco parecía muy feliz.

Se ignoraron exitosamente durante todo el trayecto. Orión le contaba a Gideon sus planes para cuando estuviesen en Hogwarts, este asentía o hacía preguntas en momentos oportunos, y la niña pasaba de oír música y ver por la ventana, a dormir con su chaqueta como almohada.

Los tres quedaron en Slytherin. No fue hasta que seguían al Prefecto a su Sala Común y Orión pisó por accidente la túnica de la niña, casi tirándola por las escaleras móviles, que esta le gritó y sus facciones se deformaron por la sangre Veela.

Entonces decidió que Cassidy Heartgold también debía ser su amiga, porque grandes planes incluían grandes amigos para llevarlos a cabo, y ciertas cosas les eran imposibles a Gideon y él.


	32. Chapter 32

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Luz del sol**_

_I_

Estudiaban para los TIMO's en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca. Mientras otros chicos paseaban por el patio, Orión se concentraba en un temario de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. _Gideon y él llevaban cinco años disputándose el primer lugar del curso, y a su compañero ni siquiera parecía importarle si Orión obtenía un Extraordinario más que él o uno menos.

En ese preciso instante, Gideon se tomaba un descanso de su temario de _Historia de la Magia_. Se había sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, que abrió con cuidado, y Orión podía oír el rasgueo de una pluma contra el pergamino.

A pesar de que se prometió no apartar los ojos de su libro de hechizos, la curiosidad fue más fuerte. Y miró. Los trazos eran rápidos, precisos, y al finalizar, del papel brotaban diminutas mariposas sin color que lo rodeaban y salían por la ventana abierta.

Gideon a veces hacía eso; le contó que era un truco familiar, un hechizo que su madre le enseñó poco antes de dejarlos, cuando aún vivían fuera de Gran Bretaña. Cuando se lo mostró por primera vez, por insistencia suya, dibujó un monstruo que debía asustar a Teddy, y los persiguió durante largo rato por Nyx. Orión tuvo pesadillas una semana entera y decidió que su compañero tenía una imaginación más aterradora que Stephen King.

Desde entonces, no le pedía nada, y como Gideon lo utilizaba cada vez menos, le gustaba ver lo que creaba su mente cuando andaba distraído.

Las mariposas fueron reemplazadas por pequeños barcos, criaturas marinas que los seguían en un mar imaginario. Luego estas se convirtieron en perros salvajes, guiando a un cazador. Momentos más tarde, Gideon observaba con atención por la ventana, y los dibujos se transformaban en escobas con jugadores de Quidditch que chocaban entre sí y dejaban escapar las pelotas.

Que Orión se riese lo atrajo de vuelta del "mundo de los dibujos". Gideon parpadeó, lo vio de reojo y se detuvo. Enrolló el pergamino y apuntó hacia afuera con este.

—Algunos chicos están jugando Quidditch el fin de semana anterior a los TIMO's.

—Idiotas —bufó Orión, fingiendo que regresaba a su libro.

—No te haría mal un descanso, hunter.

Orión mordisqueó su pluma y dejó escapar un vago quejido.

—Descansando no voy a aprender más hechizos que tú.

—Podría enseñarte si no fueses tan orgulloso —replicó él—, no estamos en una competencia.

—Yo _sí_ estoy compitiendo.

—¿Sí? ¿Para ganar qué, exactamente?

Levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca, con alguna respuesta tonta que se le olvidó. Se notaba que Gideon tenía la cabeza apoyada en el marco de la ventana mientras hablaba, segundos atrás, y al decir lo último, se enderezó sólo a medias, de manera que la luz del sol apenas alcanzaba un lado de su rostro.

Orión se quedó callado.

Desde niños, había sabido que Gideon tenía ojos marrones. Lo que no podía creer era que jamás se hubiese percatado de que podían ponerse dorados bajo cierta iluminación. Muy, _muy_ dorados. Era sorprendente que el ángulo y un poco de luz produjese tal efecto.

Tuvo la impresión de que su papá Harry estaba equivocado; el amor no era la luz de luna, sino del sol.

—¿Orión? —Gideon titubeó al no obtener respuesta.

_Mierda_, pensó.

_II_

Orión estaba tendido en su cama, boca arriba, de un lado del colchón al otro, con las piernas colgando por fuera. Unía las manos sobre el pecho y se imaginaba que el techo del dosel era un consejero imaginario al que podía explicarle por qué odiaba todo en ese instante, mediante una conexión mental inexistente.

Gideon se aseguraba de escribir las mismas noticias importantes en la carta que enviaría a su padre, como la que iba dirigida a su madre, en la cama contigua. Su compañero de habitación no estaba.

Suspiró.

—Kingny.

—¿Hm?

—Creo que estoy dándole muchas vueltas a algo que podría ser más simple.

—Si sabes que puede serlo, para de complicarte tanto. Pregúntate cómo puede ser más simple.

—Claro.

Orión lo sopesó durante largo rato. Lo mejor de su relación con Gideon era que podían pasarse una tarde entera hablando de tonterías, o el mismo tiempo en el más absoluto silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus asuntos. Le agradaba.

_Le agradaba mucho._

—Kingny.

—¿Hm? —repitió Gideon.

—¿Cuáles crees que sean las probabilidades de que funcione una relación con alguien que es tu amigo, a nuestra edad?

_Sutil, Orión_, se dijo. _Muy sutil._

—Depende de la relación que tenían antes y cómo llevan la otra, supongo. A nuestra edad no funciona gran cosa.

—¿Crees que sea una cuestión de madurez?

—O sólo somos demasiado estúpidos todavía para saber cómo funciona.

—Mis padres empezaron a salir a los dieciséis, y siguen juntos.

—Y los míos se casaron tarde y se divorciaron en menos de seis años, ¿cuál es el punto?

—Que supongo que a veces funciona, y a veces no, como todo.

—Sí —admitió Gideon, tras un instante—, supongo.

Otro rato en silencio.

—¿Piensas que todos tenemos a alguien predestinado, o será una cosa al azar? —indagó, más bajo—. A lo mejor hay una fuerza superior que va por ahí diciendo "a ti te va a gustar él y a ti ella, y tú no le vas a corresponder". ¿O será como la magia conjunta? Cuestión de compatibilidad y voluntad.

—Magia conjunta —opinó Gideon—, me gusta ese concepto.

—Eso es gracioso, porque tuviste que usar mi varita dos veces en los Juegos de Slytherin de segundo.

—Uhm, sí, era la única varita que nos dejaron conservar, no tenía elección.

Orión sonrió para sí mismo y se demoró unos segundos en añadir:

—¿Quieres que nos escapemos a Hogsmeade por cervezas de mantequilla antes de los exámenes?

—Cerveza de mantequilla, sí, eso funcionará como descanso de tanto leer y escribir.

—Pero solos —aclaró Orión, más serio.

—Claro, te toca pagar.

Un instante de silencio en el cuarto.

—Teestoyinvitandoaunacita.

—Lo deduje por mi cuenta —Gideon se rio—, ¿qué más quieres que te diga? Sí. Suena bien para mí, voy a salir contigo, ¿necesito deletrearlo?

Orión empezó a sonrojarse y se puso a girar el anillo Malfoy en su índice.

—No, creo que me conformaré con eso.

_III_

—...alto ahí, Orión, no creas que no te siento caminando muy rápido para huir. Regresa aquí.

Orión soltó un largo quejido y arrastró los pies al caminar hacia el comedor.

—Pero, padre...

—Es una norma avisar cuándo sales —recordó Draco, echándole un vistazo por encima de sus lentes de lectura—; estás de vacaciones y eres lo bastante mayor como para saber a dónde vas, por qué y cómo volver. Pero avisa. No quiero preocuparme por ti sin necesidad.

—Hazlo caso, es sólo un minuto —alegó Harry, apareciendo desde la cocina, seguido de dos tazas que levitaban. Puso una frente a su esposo—. Tú no quieres ponerlo histérico, yo no quiero que esté histérico. Apiádate de mí, soy yo quien comparte cuarto con él cuando ustedes lo preocupan y se van a dormir tranquilamente.

Rodó los ojos, pero asintió.

—Pues...voy a salir —avisó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estaré fuera, no sé, casi toda la tarde, tal vez hasta la noche, ahm- Gideon y yo no tenemos planes muy precisos.

Oh, no, ahí estaba. Intercambiaron miradas. Orión sabía lo que significaba; se avecinaba uno de _esos_ momentos.

—Has pasado mucho más tiempo con Gideon este verano que con los demás.

Orión esperó la peor parte.

—Intenta reservar unas horas para Antares también —añadió Harry, con una sonrisita—, le haces falta, y sabes que no te lo dirá. Ha estado yendo a pasear con Olympia o sus amigos de Hogwarts, pero no parece que sea igual para él.

Bueno, no estuvo _tan_ mal como se esperaba. Asintió, despacio, y retrocedió lentamente. Ya que nada más sucedió, abandonó el comedor con éxito.

Exhaló. Sin embargo, no se marchó. ¿A quién engañaba? Uno era Inefable y a veces los veía en Hogsmeade, el otro incluso percibía sus presencias por la casa. No preguntarían, pero apostaba a que tampoco les sorprendería.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y se paró frente a la mesa. Sus padres lo observaron, así que se obligó a tomar valor a partir de una bocanada de aire.

—EstoysaliendoconGideon.

Aguardó. Draco dio un sorbo a su té y volvió a ver a Harry, que también lo miró. Cuando se centraron en él de nuevo, como se esperaba, no lucían sorprendidos.

—Está bien, ¿no? Mientras a ti te guste Gideon.

—Gideon nos agrada —Draco asintió—, pero no te hace falta nuestra opinión para salir con alguien. Recuerda respirar, Orión —se rio. Orión se forzó a inhalar y soltar el aire.

—Me- me gusta mucho —aclaró, bajando la voz.

—Seguro que tú también le gustas mucho —Harry le sonrió con ternura—, anda, no llegues tarde.

—Trátalo como te gustaría que te trate, avisa si te demoraras más. Llévale unas rosas, si quieres. Ya nadie regala rosas —Draco protestó por lo último, dirigiéndose a su esposo.

—Supongo que ahora regalarán otras cosas, cariño.

—¿Qué puede decir "me gustas" más obviamente que unas lindas rosas en una cita? Es básico, Harry...

Orión no pudo contener la risa. Se despidió, intentó recuperar el tono natural de su rostro, salió, y vaciló antes de sostener el traslador en su bolsillo. Miró los rosales. Tenía permiso, ¿no?

Un pequeño ramo no haría daño.

_IV_

Comían en silencio, porque era la primera hora de la mañana y no se podía ser hablador en ese momento, cuando te desvelaste. Gideon se pasó la noche escribiendo cartas para Damián, Antares y Cassidy, mientras hablaba por el espejo con Orión. Terminó dormido con el dichoso fragmento pegado a la mejilla y le sorprendía no haberlo roto por accidente.

Su padre seguramente se desvelaba por "cosas de padre". Trabajo, o algo así.

—Madre preguntó si podríamos comer juntos mañana, que está en Gran Bretaña —mencionó, en tono casual.

Theo asintió, con aire pensativo.

—Si su novio no está, bien por mí. Es sorprendente lo mucho que ese tipo me odia.

Él no podía negarlo.

—Hoy Damián quiere que vayamos al cine y eso —añadió, tras un instante.

Su padre asintió, de nuevo.

—Ve si quieres, ¿necesitas dinero?

Gideon negó al oírlo.

—Puede que me tarde un poco, Orión quiere que veamos una exhibición que abre y cierra de noche.

Esperaba una mirada más incrédula que la que le dedicó. Lo divertido de la situación es que _sí_ había una exposición, y _sí_ irían a verla; consistía en proyectos de arte mágico que se encendían en la noche. Lo que no era del todo cierto es que fuese lo único en sus planes.

—¿Quieres acompañarme al trabajo mañana? —indagó su padre, regresando la vista a su plato—. Veré una de esas cosas gigantescas con muchos ojos que tanto quieres dibujar...

Asintió, deprisa, y se mordió el labio por un segundo. Luego se le ocurrió soltar un:

—Padre, estoy saliendo con Orión.

Theo masticó muy, muy despacio, fijándose en su hijo.

—Es algo reciente —aclaró Gideon, moviendo los pies por debajo de la mesa, al no obtener respuesta—, no estaba seguro de si te importaría...

—Ah —negó y se echó un poco para atrás—, pensé que era un anuncio que no esperaba respuesta ni opinión, no una búsqueda de aprobación, disculpa. Si te hace feliz, está bien, Gi. Es un buen chico.

Gideon sonrió y siguió comiendo, sintiéndose más ligero.

—Pero —agregó Theo, tras un momento. Lo apuntó con su cubierto— no tienes permiso de casarte antes de salir de Hogwarts.

—¡Padre! No dije nada de- ni siquiera había pensado-

—Es sólo una aclaración, por si Orión se parece a sus padres.

_Extra_

—...era bastante obvio.

—Supongo que tuvimos que haberlo notado antes —aceptó Draco, moviendo su copa de vino con extremo cuidado de no derramar el líquido. Su esposo se encontraba en ese punto de la ebriedad que sólo le dejaba el rostro rosa y lo hacía más cariñoso, así que recargaba la cabeza en su hombro.

—Yo lo noté antes —contestó Theo, rodando los ojos. Dio un sorbo a su copa—. Gideon hablaba muchísimo de él, lo mencionaba en todas las cartas desde que entró a Hogwarts. Y Orión...

Se encogió de hombros. Draco le dirigió su mejor mirada amenazante.

—¿Orión qué?

Theo incluso se rio de su expresión y la de Harry, que empezaba a fruncirle el ceño y formar pucheros.

—Lo miraba como se veían ustedes dos a su edad —aclaró, rodando los ojos—. Pero al menos no me hacen aguantar sus peleas.

—Nos adoras —decidió Draco, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Harry, que continuaba pegado a él.

—Los soporto. Y no es que haya tenido muchas opciones, nadie me lo preguntó.

—Nos quiere —Harry asintió. Su esposo también.

—Claro que sí —Draco se rio, rellenó las copas de Theodore y él con vino, y la de Harry con jugo.

De pronto, la puerta de Nyx era estampada contra su marco y alguien entraba dando zancadas. Orión se perdió por los pasillos, sin saludarlos.

Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas. Segundos más tarde, entró Gideon Nott. Frenó al percatarse de que su padre estaba ahí, se ruborizó un poco, y los saludó en voz baja, con un cabeceo. Después siguió la dirección tomada por Orión.

Ellos volvieron a verse.

—¿Qué decías sobre no aguantar sus peleas? —preguntó Draco, alzando su copa.

Theo se bebió el vino de un trago y le tendió la copa, pidiendo un poco más.

—Merlín nos libre de tener a dos adolescentes enamorados discutiendo bajo el mismo techo. Alguien ponga un _silencio_.

Draco lo colocó, por si acaso.


	33. Chapter 33

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_Regresamos a los extras cercanos a la línea de tiempo del segundo epílogo. Alguien me dio esta idea, me hizo reír un montón, y…_

* * *

_**Adelantarse a los hechos**_

—¡...chicos, el tío Jacint acaba de...! ¡Oh, Merlín!

La carcajada de Draco inundó el corredor. Harry siguió el ruido, llevando a sus dos hijos de las manos. Antares prácticamente se escondía detrás de él, y Orión luchaba por ir al mismo paso que su padre. Fue el primero de los tres en ver al hombre en la entrada de Nyx, abrazando a Draco y haciéndolo girar en el aire, emocionado por verlos después de algunos años fuera de Gran Bretaña.

—¿Cómo es que vas a tener cuarenta pronto? —Jacint devolvió a Draco al suelo y le sujetó el rostro, sólo para dedicarse a jugar con sus mejillas—. No, no, tú tienes cinco. Cin-co. Si me dices que no, voy a llorar.

Draco rodó los ojos y apuntó hacia los niños. Jacint sonrió, lo soltó, y saludó a Harry con un abrazo.

—A Orión lo conociste cuando era un bebé —señaló Draco, parándose a su lado—, pero a Antares no lo has visto, así que intenta ser un poco...

—¡Hola, cosita! —Jacint lo ignoró por completo y cargó a Antares, quien gritó al ser alzado, girado y puesto de cabeza. Tanteó su torso y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, por las que el niño chilló y se retorció. De pronto, lo enderezó y le pellizcó la nariz—. Este sacó lo tierno de los dos. Con ese cabello, hasta me recuerda a Harry de pequeño...

En ese preciso instante, el cabello de Antares se tornaba negro, mientras él intentaba imitar el tono de los ojos del mago, que sonrió más al notarlo.

—Mucho gusto, pequeñito, soy tu tío Jacint. ¿Has jugado con los regalos que te mandé? —A pesar de no estar presente físicamente, Jacint enviaba regalos más o menos cada seis o cuatro meses para los niños. Cuando Antares se percató de que era quien lo hacía, los ojos le brillaron y le rodeó el cuello con los bracitos, para empezar a contarle que había intentado construir el barco que le regaló, pero le faltaban un par de piezas y su papá Harry no sabía dónde iban.

Jacint se reía, prometiéndole que lo ayudaría ya que se encontraba ahí. Harry y Draco observaban su interacción con atención, hasta que colocó al pequeño en el suelo, y se fijó en su hermano mayor.

—Hola, Orión, tú no debes recordarme...

A Draco le preocupaba que su hijo mayor tuviese una reacción menos entusiasta frente al "desconocido" parado en su vestíbulo. Aparentemente, fue un temor sin sentido. Orión estaba boquiabierto y extendió los brazos hacia Jacint de inmediato, dejando que lo saludase con un abrazo.

Alrededor de un minuto más tarde, cuando Jacint estaba agachado frente a Antares y conversaba sobre el barco en construcción con este y un desorientado Harry, que formaba pucheros, Orión sujetó el brazo de Draco y lo jaló, emitiendo un ligero "psssst".

—Padre, ¡padre! —llamó. Cuando Draco lo miró, el niño se puso las manos a los costados de la boca, para disimular lo que decía, y preguntó:—. ¿Me puedo casar con el tío Jacint cuando sea grande?

Draco tenía la sensación de que había oído una conversación similar alguna vez. Vio a Jacint, luego de nuevo a su hijo, y contestó, con gran solemnidad:

—Es un poco mayor para ti, ¿no? Tendrá arrugas cuando te puedas casar con él.

Orión vio a Jacint con insistencia, su boca apretada y el entrecejo arrugado, a medida que lo sopesaba.

—Y —añadió Draco, para convencerlo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—, tú tendrás a alguien más.

Entonces su hijo lo observó sólo a él, muy atento.

—¿Sí? —Draco asintió, serio. Orión lo imitó—. Está bien, padre.

Y se unió a la conversación sobre el barco en construcción. Harry lo vio de reojo, con una pregunta silenciosa de qué sucedía. Él sacudió la cabeza, sonrió, y se dedicó a escucharlos protestar por lo difícil que era armar un barco de madera metido en una botella que los encogía para entrar.

Se preguntó si ya sería hora de ver en cierto estanque. No estaría mal adelantarse a los hechos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_**Museo**_

Harry decidió hacer las cosas un poco diferente de cómo fue con su padre, no porque no apreciara que le permitiese una niñez mucho más agradable y tranquila que la del resto de los hijos de sangrepuras, sino porque le hubiese gustado conocerlos más joven. Y sabía que ellos los iban a amar.

El día en que Antares cumplió los seis años, Orión ya tenía ocho, así que los reunió con Draco en la sala de Nyx, tocó una pared con los nudillos, y más allá de las líneas que se iluminaban al reconocerlo, apareció una puerta.

Sujetó las manos de ambos al cruzar, pero no pudo retenerlos mucho más tiempo. Orión se zafó y empezó a moverse de un lado al otro, con ojos enormes y curiosos, haciendo preguntas, detallando la fortaleza de los Potter.

—Padre —se quejó poco después, al regresar con ellos—, ¿por qué esto es más grande que la Mansión Malfoy?

Podría jurar que Draco emitió un sonido de indignación.

—La fortaleza es más grande que la mansión, pero la mansión inglesa tiene más terreno —alegó Draco, muy serio—, y no los he llevado a la mansión original en Francia.

—¿_Tú_ has ido a la mansión francesa? —preguntó Harry, sin contener su diversión. Su esposo enrojeció.

—Bueno, sí- estaba muy pequeño, pero recuerdo que tenía unos pasillos de cristal sobre una corriente de agua, había unas fuentes...y unas paredes tenían cascadas...

Antares encontró la puerta al verdadero Museo, y con esta, a los Alfis. Lo único que escucharon fue su grito ahogado, seguido de cientos de saludos y el golpe de un niño contra el suelo, derribado por montones de duendecillos. Harry sostuvo el brazo de su esposo para que no corriera a quitárselos de encima y regañarlos por su brusquedad. Orión sí que se acercó deprisa y comenzó a apartar a los duendecillos de su hermanito.

Descubrieron que Antares se reía, abrazando a uno. Su cabello cambiaba al negro del Alfi y se elevaba en un impreciso peinado que pretendía imitar el sombrero de las criaturitas.

Harry sonrió al ver las interacciones de los niños con ellos. Orión vacilaba y se agachaba para hablar con uno, Antares asentía a lo que otro Alfi le decía y se dejaba guiar a una habitación diferente.

—Antares lo hará bien con los Alfis —decidió. Entrechocó su hombro al de Draco, quien se fijó en él, más relajado—, y Orión será un excelente "amo Malfoy".

Draco se permitió soltar una risita. Rodó los ojos y envolvió a Harry con un brazo.

—¿Viste? Te dije que debían ser dos...

—Sigo convencido de que los centauros te los mostraron mucho antes y eso no es justo —insistió Harry. Los dos caminaban hacia sus hijos y los Alfis con los que jugaban—. Debieron enseñarme a mí también...


	35. Chapter 35

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna**_** antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_Este tiene lugar antes de su boda._

* * *

_**La plática**_

—Así que...—Harry se aclaró la garganta—. Draco y yo hemos decidido que nos casaremos dentro de unos meses.

Aguardó, expectante, con una mano entrelazada a la de su novio por debajo de la mesa.

Almorzaban en el patio de la Mansión, en una de las mesas techadas que los elfos colocaban en el jardín a petición de Narcissa o su hijo. Los Potter, junto con ella, se encontraban frente a ambos. Sólo Narcissa había escuchado algo del tema, en una de sus visitas anteriores.

James masticó lentamente, asintió, y al tragar, se inclinó hacia su esposa.

—¿Ahora es cuando tengo que fingir estar sorprendido?

Ambas mujeres se rieron, Narcissa de forma tenue, Lily negando.

—Honestamente, chicos, no sé qué esperaban —Lily extendió el brazo para acariciar la mejilla de Harry, sonriéndole.

—Yo tampoco —Narcissa suspiró.

Cuatro pares de ojos regresaron a James Potter, que paró de comer y los observó de vuelta, como si se preguntase por qué le prestaban tanta atención.

—Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que no se lo pidieras después de graduarse como hice yo con Lily —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, y sonrió—. Pero estoy feliz por ustedes, en serio. ¿Quieren un abrazo?

Harry aceptó el abrazo de su padre, mientras que Draco rodaba los ojos.

—Yo se lo pedí, pero él insinuó que estaba loco —Draco se encogió de hombros de forma teatral.

—Algo así me dijo Lily a mí —James asintió con gravedad. Luego pareció recordar algo, porque se fijó en él de nuevo—. ¡Nunca me pediste permiso para salir con mi hijo, Draco Malfoy!

—Nunca _necesité_ su permiso —Draco le enseñó una sonrisa desafiante y elevó la barbilla.

James se pasó cinco minutos enteros diciendo que si no le pedía permiso, se echaría a llorar, mientras Draco se reía y negaba. Harry los veía con una sonrisa enternecida y feliz.


	36. Chapter 36

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

**_De cómo Draco conoció a su rayo de sol_**

* * *

—...las profecías fueron dichas un par de milenios atrás.

Harry contuvo la risa, lo que causó que su esposo le dirigiese una mirada de reprimenda, que fue secundada de forma idéntica por la de Orión. Antares se limitó a formar pucheros para que lo dejase seguir.

—¿Vas a contar la historia tú o lo haré yo, Potter?

_Potter_. Ni los años de matrimonio le quitaron esa costumbre; más bien, agregaron la manía de no decirle "Potter Malfoy" si pretendía regañarlo. Harry rodó los ojos, pero sonrió y le pidió que continuase con un gesto.

Orión y Antares querían oír el comienzo de la historia de sus padres. Draco, por supuesto, era incapaz de decirles "nos conocimos de niños en el cumpleaños de Pansy y nos hicimos amigos". No, él tenía que contar una de sus historias.

Harry se reacomodó, con el brazo doblado a manera de almohada, y aguardó. Se encontraban en el interior de una tienda de mantas y almohadas. Sus dos hijos rodeaban a Draco. Una lámpara proyectaba la luz amarilla que daba vida a las sombras que su esposo creaba con las manos; el hechizo que utilizó antes contorneaba las figuras en el techo de la "fortaleza", haciéndolas más reales, más claras.

—Como les decía —siguió Draco, creando la sombra de un niño en el techo, con el índice—, las profecías fueron dichas un par de milenios atrás, cuando ninguno tenía idea de qué era todo esto. Serían seis de ellos. Pero esa es una historia para otro día. Nos centraremos en los primeros tres.

_La primera vivía en un castillo, donde las flores crecían inmensas y en todas partes. Huyó de allí por culpa de las acciones de una bruja buena, pero loca _—Draco dibujó en la proyección una figura enorme que perseguía a otra más pequeña. Sus hijos ahogaron jadeos de sorpresa—. _El segundo tenía un monstruo._

—¿Qué monstruo? —susurró Antares, abrazando una almohada. Sus ojitos estaban grises y fijos en el techo.

—Uno horrible —Draco proyectó una silueta deforme, extraña, que parecía dispuesta a comerse toda la luz de la tienda. Orión se pegó un poco más a Harry—. No se podía ver, ni se podía tocar —aclaró, chasqueando los dedos. La figura monstruosa se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar a otro niño de sombras—. No lo dejaba dormir, ni jugar como un niño normal.

—¿Y el tercero? —musitó Orión, mirando de reojo a su papá.

—El tercero era testarudo —Draco se rio del débil sonido de protesta de Harry—. Terriblemente necio, insistente, despistado, torpe...

—¡Draco!

Su esposo se echó a reír y los niños con él.

—Ese era papá Harry —Orión asintió. Sonaba más a afirmación que a pregunta, y Harry, fingiendo indignación, empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Orión? ¿Eh, eh?

Draco carraspeó para que se detuviesen. Intentó contener una sonrisa y se fijó de nuevo en el techo de la improvisada tienda.

—El tercero era, sin embargo, el mejor de todos —concretó Draco, en voz más baja, más suave. Harry quiso reírse de la absurda sensación de derretirse por dentro, a causa del afecto que se mezclaba con esas palabras—. Tenía brillantes ojos honestos que veían a los monstruos horribles, y quería salvar a los otros dos más que nada en el mundo. El alma más noble que he conocido. Era un rayo de sol.

_Los rayos de sol salvan personas; eso es lo que hacen. Es para lo que fueron creados. No sólo porque sean héroes, aunque muchos lo son. No sólo porque ayuden, aunque muchos lo hacen. Es porque, por encima de todo de lo que son capaces _—Draco le tocó la punta de la nariz a un concentrado Antares, arrancándole una risita, y dibujó un sol con líneas onduladas en el techo—, _saben querer a alguien._

_Sólo un rayo de sol sabría hacer reír a la primera niña, que no paraba de temblar y le daba miedo incluso su sombra. Él la hizo bailar, jugar en jardines enormes llenos de hadas, conejos y kelpies que nadie más veía._

Las figuras en el techo adquirieron una imagen sospechosamente similar a cómo creyó que lucían de niños, cuando permitía que Pansy le hiciese colitas. Tuvo que aguantar la risa, de nuevo.

_Sólo un rayo de sol acompañaría al segundo niño, que intentaba quitarse a su monstruo de encima. Él lo acompañaría cuando lloraba tanto que no podía hablar, cuando era feliz, e incluso cuando era un idiota que no se aguantaba a sí mismo, porque eso es querer a alguien. Porque todos los rayos de sol conocen la "receta de la felicidad" y saben que cuando peor está una persona, es cuando más debes quererla._

Una de las siluetas del techo guiaba a la otra, ayudándola a mantenerse estable aun cuando se tropezaba, y haciéndolo bailar también.

_Claro que esto tampoco lo sabían entonces. No cuando el rayo de sol los encontró, y mucho menos cuando los otros dos lo dejaron acercarse. Y quizás pasarían más cosas, antes de que cualquiera de ellos se diese cuenta de que estaban destinados a ser de este modo._

_Pero siempre recordaría ese momento _—Draco recuperó su varita para crear una imagen más precisa. Harry estrechó los ojos y siguió los cambios en las sombras, hasta que entendió lo que hacía y se le cortó en aliento. Era una proyección del cumpleaños de Pansy, con siluetas apenas delineadas, e incluso así, era tan claro para él—, _en el que vio al rayo de sol. Era un niño como cualquier otro, hasta que sonreía._

—¿Qué pasaba cuando sonreía? —preguntó Orión, muy, muy bajito.

—El mundo parecía brillar un poco más cuando lo hacía —Draco le respondió en el mismo tono—. Lo hacía un poco mejor. Un poco más amable y más suave. Eso también es lo que hacen. Los rayos de sol son un regalo. No importa que pienses que no los mereces. Ellos no necesitan que entiendas, o tener un motivo para estar contigo. Sólo están. Están en momentos en que otros se habrían ido, y en algún punto, de repente, descubres algo...

La proyección en el techo se apagó, dejando que la luz de la lámpara siguiese llenando la tienda de forma regular.

—Te das cuenta de que está iluminando cada aspecto de tu vida —concluyó Draco, riéndose cuando Antares se abrazó a uno de sus brazos, murmurando sobre lo tiernos que eran los rayos de sol.

Orión observaba fijamente a Harry, quien soltó una risita nerviosa y le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa, Orión?

Pero su hijo ahogó un grito y se arrastró por encima de las mantas, hacia Draco, al que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Le habló en susurros y apuntó a Harry, que todavía lucía algo confundido.

Luego su esposo desvió la mirada hacia él y sonrió también.

—Sí, ¿ves? —Draco se dirigió a su hijo mayor—. Tu papá tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto, esa sonrisa ilumina-vidas. Lo supe desde el primer momento.

—_0—_

Harry comprobó que los dos niños estuviesen dormidos en medio de la tienda improvisada, abandonó el fuerte de sábanas con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y se encontró con su esposo afuera, apagando la lámpara y diciéndole a las constelaciones de la casa que bajasen un poco la intensidad de su luz.

—¿De dónde salió todo eso con mi sonrisa? —preguntó, claramente divertido. Oírlo hizo reír a Draco—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que no querías ser mi amigo al principio?

—¿Cuándo dije que no lo quisiera, Harry?

—Me ignoraste —insistió, incrédulo. Cuando abrió la boca para seguir, Draco se giró para encararlo. Su expresión suave y afectuosa detuvo a Harry. Podría jurar que su corazón jamás dejaría de dar esos vuelcos cuando lo veía así.

—¿Nunca se te ocurrió que, quizás, yo no quería cerca a un niño tan tierno y feliz como tú eras, para no sentir que te arruinaba la vida y te poníamos cargas que no necesitabas? —Draco le acarició la mejilla. Él se recargó en el contacto, ladeando la cabeza—. Estaba acostumbrado a cuidar a Pansy y estar atento de si había ruidos raros en la casa, incluso mientras dormía...y tú perseguías a tu gato a través de la calle en pleno día. Creo que éramos _un poco _diferentes, Harry.

Rodeó a su esposo con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Estaba seguro de que Draco sonrió, a pesar de que no podía verlo de ese modo.

—Estoy feliz de haber sido tu "rayo de sol" entonces —murmuró.

Draco le besó la sien y volvió a reírse cuando Harry empezó a restregar la cabeza en su hombro, igual que un gato.


	37. Chapter 37

**Tienes que haber leído **_**Luz de luna **_**antes de pasar por aquí. Esta es una recopilación de extras.**

* * *

_Este es el último extra que he escrito; tuve algunas peticiones repetidas y otras que no podían ser, pero en general, intenté añadir todas de un modo u otro. Espero que no se me haya pasado una :c_

_De nuevo, muchas, muchas gracias por leer /corazón, corazón._

* * *

_**Potter-Malfoy (o Malfoy Potter, dependiendo de a quién se lo preguntes)**_

_I_

—...Nox en posición —avisó Draco, hablando a la punta de su varita. Se la tendió a Antares, que se agazapaba a su lado, ocultándose detrás del mismo arbusto que él.

—Hola —dijo el niño, inclinándose sobre la varita—, estoy con papá Draco.

—_Hunter y Hopear en posición _—respondió la voz de Orión, seguramente desde la varita de Harry.

—_Pueden tomar a rojo uno_ —indicó Harry, a través de la conexión.

—_¿Por qué no usamos a rojo uno nosotros? _—protestó Orión.

Draco rodeó a Antares con los brazos y se levantó deprisa. Lo cargó al pequeño muelle improvisado de la laguna y saltó sobre la balsa roja. Se aseguró de que se sentase, antes de colocar los hechizos protectores que evitarían que se cayese o se volcasen. Fue justo a tiempo, porque el niño no dudó en inclinarse desde el borde, para asomarse y ver su reflejo en el agua tranquila.

—Rojo uno tomado —le contó a la varita—, pueden avanzar hacia rojo dos.

Orión surgió desde detrás de un arbusto y se lanzó sobre una balsa roja en el otro extremo de la laguna. La empujó un poco con su impulso y Harry la atrajo con magia para poder subirse. Antares se emocionó y empezó a saludarlos, moviendo los brazos en el aire, hasta que su hermano le recordó que era una "misión secreta".

—_Fase uno, completa_ —le dijo Harry, desde la conexión.

—Fase dos, en proceso —Draco convocó una bolsita que le ofreció a Antares, quien comenzó a dispersar unos trocitos azul brillante en el agua. Desde la otra balsa, Harry le tendió una a Orión para que hiciese lo mismo. Cuando dos capas cubrían el líquido, Draco extendió los brazos para su hijo menor, que se acurrucó entre estos—. Ahora, espera —pidió, dándole un besito en la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar? —indagó Orión, olvidándose del sigilo, al inclinarse por un costado de la balsa para ver el agua.

—No creo que sea mu-

Jamás escucharon la respuesta de Harry, porque el agua osciló, y una enorme figura larga y cubierta de algas brotó. Envió ambas balsas hacia los lados y levantó olas con sus movimientos, a medida que comía de los dos puntos en que vertieron la carnada.

Antares se carcajeó cuando notó que el agua no los mojaba, gracias a una de sus barreras en torno a la balsa, y se aferró a los brazos de Draco. Orión sacudía a Harry, a metros de ellos, boquiabierto y sin parar de apuntar al kelpie.

—¡Sí hay un caballito grande, papá Draco! —chilló Antares, dando saltitos entre sus brazos.

_Misión "cumplir el sueño infantil de Draco y sus hijos" completada con éxito._

_II_

—...James Potter, ¿por qué mis hijos no están en la cama?

Draco se paró al final de las escaleras de Godric's Hollow y se cruzó de brazos. James miró alrededor, como si no estuviese seguro de si se refería a él, cuando no podía tratarse de nadie más; Lily y Harry aún no regresaban.

—¿En la cama? —repitió, con un practicado tono inocente que Draco había oído demasiadas veces en su propio esposo—. Ah, eso, es...sí, lo que pasa es que...les di permiso de salir un momento.

—¿A las diez de la noche?

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?

—Porque tienen diez y ocho años —replicó Draco, entre dientes.

Decidió adoptar lo que Lily llamaba una mirada de "ni se te ocurra mentirme, conozco tus trucos de Merodeador". Tras un instante, James se rindió y le mostró su mejor expresión avergonzada.

—Sirius y Teddy vinieron a buscarlos.

Como Draco continuó viéndolo enojado, de brazos cruzados, añadió, encogiéndose:

—En la moto.

Estaba seguro, por su expresión, de que acababa de cambiar a la mirada de "estás en problemas" sin darse cuenta.

Ese era un fin de semana regular de visita a los abuelos.

_III_

—...me dijiste que tú lo harías —recordó Draco, mirándolo por encima de sus lentes de lectura—, ese fue nuestro acuerdo, Harry.

Harry estaba parado frente a su escritorio, con el rostro rojo.

—Es que- —balbuceó y empezó a gesticular muy deprisa— no sé hacerlo, es- es difícil y- y de imaginar sus expresiones- Antares se pondrá tan- y Orión tan- y- y la verdad es que, ¿cómo lo haría? Me refiero a que- ya sabes, no sé si ellos- son muy jóvenes y...y es como...no sé si les gustarán las chicas o los chicos, o- o puede ser que...no es que los juzgue, ellos podrán salir con quien quieran, pero si les doy esa charla como si se fuesen a acostar con una mujer, y luego resulta que lo harán con un hombre...o si lo hago al revés- eso no tendría mucho sentido, porque no está bien- digo, es que asumir que podrían ser gays es como asumir que serán hetero, y no quiero asumir algo y-

Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Pues diles que se pueden acostar con un hombre o una mujer —decidió, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero háblales del tema. Me lo prometiste, Harry.

—Sí, pero tal vez podríamos esperar un poco más...

—¿Esperar qué? Antares va a cumplir diez y estoy _muy_ seguro de que Orión ya tiene nociones básicas del tema, si es que Teddy no le ha dado esta charla ya. Tú sólo di lo necesario, y no sé, ellos te preguntarán si tienen dudas o algo.

—Sé que te lo prometí, pero- _agh_ —Harry lloriqueó y se desordenó el cabello—. Creo que tú podrías hacerlo mejor-

Draco bajó el libro que leía antes de que hubiese llegado y resopló.

—No, ellos se sentirán más en confianza contigo —insistió Draco—, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tú le dirás "hacer el amor" y que "tienen que querer a esa persona", mientras que yo les diré que no me importa si es hombre, mujer, Veela, vampiro, mientras que usen protección, porque se van a meter en serios problemas si nos dan nietos antes de tiempo o contraen alguna enfermedad. Y ninguno querrá oírme diciendo eso, créeme.

Harry podía imaginar perfectamente la expresión perturbada de Antares y la sorprendida de Orión.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo...—murmuró Harry, más ruborizado aún.

_IV_

Orión pasó corriendo por el pasillo. Luego, lentamente, retrocedió y observó el retrato de su abuelo Lucius.

Sonrió y unió sus manos por detrás de la espalda. El hombre lo vio con cortés curiosidad. Era justo como su papá Draco lo describía.

—Querido abuelo —canturreó, meloso—, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Alrededor de diez minutos más tarde, Draco atravesaba el mismo corredor preguntándose a dónde se había metido Orión. Llevaba a Antares de la mano y este decía no tener idea del paradero de su hermano mayor.

Narcissa lo seguía, con una expresión preocupada.

—No entiendo cómo...—Narcissa paró ante el retrato de su esposo. Lo vio con suspicacia y el Lucius de la pintura se llevó el índice a los labios un instante, para después negar. Apuntó en la dirección opuesta por la que iban. Ella contuvo una sonrisa—. Draco, me parece que lo escuché en el piso de arriba, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio? No siento su presencia por ninguna parte —Draco le pidió a su hijo que fuese adelante y cambió de dirección—. Vamos para allá, seguro agarró la capa de nuevo. Le he dicho a Harry que la esconda mejor cuando Orión está castigado…

En algún punto del patio de la Mansión, Orión no paraba de conversar con Gideon sobre sus planes para conseguir un huevo del kelpie. Esa era justamente la razón por la que Draco lo había "castigado", con la esperanza de que no se metiesen a la laguna a buscarlo.

_V_

—¿...deberíamos...?

Draco meneó la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

—Se arreglarán solos, los chicos son así.

—¡...te dije que yo no fui, Orión! —replicó Antares, desde alguno de los cuartos de Nyx.

—¡Estoy _muy_ seguro de que fuiste tú! —insistía Orión—. ¿Quién más...?

Harry suspiró y levitó los cuatro platos del desayuno hacia la mesa. A dos les puso encantamientos para mantenerlos calientes.

—¡Orión, ese es el mío!

—Sí, claro, ¡lee esto! ¿Qué dice aquí? ¿Ahora te llamas "Orión" también? No lo creo...

—¡Orión!

—¡No te atrevas a...!

Harry se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del pobre Lep, que siempre se escapaba de ellos cuando discutían. No era tan frecuente como sus desórdenes, pero el estrés de volver a Hogwarts siempre los tenía realizando cambios en los baúles de último momento y tomando artículos que eran del otro, por error.

—Les daré cinco minutos más y luego los llamaré a comer, o llegarán tarde para tomar el tren —indicó Harry. Su esposo lo aceptó con un asentimiento.

—Me parece perfecto, cariño. Cuidado con su magia accidental si te les acercas así.

Uno de los últimos arranques de Orión creó suficiente electricidad estática para que Harry tuviese el cabello parado en todas direcciones (más de lo normal) y no pudiese ni acercarse a Draco por varias horas.

—Supongo que puedo darles diez minutos —cedió.

—Lo arreglarán solos —repitió Draco, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry dejó escapar una risita. _Sí, seguro que sí_.

No era más que otro día en su casa.


End file.
